Sonic The Hedgehog: The Darkness Incarnate
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: In exchange for freedom, Strife the Dark has been given a mission that seems impossible to begin with: to revive Maria Robotnik and Cosmo the Seedrian along the way. But sadly there's more behind the dark hedgehog then meets the eye and with a complicated past that's trying to kill him, it's up to Sonic and company to figure out what it means... before it kills them too.
1. Who am I?

Now, with fanfiction, I can write this story, thank fanfiction.

X PROLOGUE X

The dark dimension, the place where everything that destroyed the world beyond repair, the twelve guardians sealed up the part and rebuilt it, (crisis city, the place where perfect chaos was, westopolis, the jungle in shadow the hedgehog) and the monsters that where still defeated, their ghosts remain (biolizard, perfect chaos, Iblis flames of destruction, dark gaia, any final boss practically) in this dark zone, and in this evil, destroyed dimension, there was millions of anthropic animals (the sonic-y people) the daughter and sons of prisoners long sense gone, the people where sent there with their island as a prison sentence, and it has long served as an inescapable prison to all its members, with new evils being put in there regularly, now the twelve influence all the ins and outs of this prison, one is the "warden" the head policeman, in a way, if anyone tries to escape, he kills them.

One of the "inmates" of this evil prison is not like the rest, he has no memory of the outside world of Mobius, or earth, he only remembers the dark dimension, he is innocent, to a point, and this one, will escape, or die trying

X dark dimension, Crisis City, Destroyed glass building X

"die" several Iblis worms and soldiers where impaled with crystal spears, their bodies disappearing, along with the white dark blue black crystals, several where cut to ribbons, a hedgehog landed on the other side, he was a pale black, with rocket shoes, with pale white and dark blue crystal crystals lining the edges, and no rockets on the bottom, it was just flat, he had a flair of fur coming off of his ankles, seeming like a dark blue crystal, but not, he legs where all pale black except for a small dark blue circle halfway up his legs, his chest had white hair tinged pale pale blue, it went around his neck, flaring out on the sides, crystal on the ends, his arms where pale black as well, with the same flair for his ankles, on his gloves where blue-black line, when he flicked his wrists, black crystals as hard as metal, creating the sharp claws he used to slice the Iblis enemies to ribbons earlier, on his ankles and wrists was a black band on them looking like large handcuffs, and on his wrists they had two chain links coming off it, it identified him as a Dark dimension special prisoner, he hated them, it restricted his power to 80%, he hated it so much, it made fighting boring, anyway, had a muzzle that was pale, and a small black nose, the fur by his cheeks where roughed and spiky, he had two spines on the side of his head, that pointed up at the ends, they had a pale blue stripe running from the base to the tip of the spike, he had two spikes coming down the middle back of his head, the top one bigger than the bottom, they had the pale blue stripe as well, and the tip above his head had two spikes coming out the side, his ears had pale skin on the inside, and the tips where roughed up as well, crystalline on the edges, his eyebrows had the same pale blue tint on the inside, ending crystalline as well (yes, he's a crystalline hedgehog, if u didn't already know) , when he open his eyes after killing the enemy, his eyes where green and slightly reptilian like, his eyelid covered the top part of the whites of his eyes he looked annoyed, because he was, very very annoyed.

"alright, this is annoying" he had a youthful voice, one of someone who is 18, but had a very very dark tone to it, "I'm just gonna blow this place up" he held out his hand a black chaos emerald landed in his hands, he flipped it once, caught it, then disappeared.

The building exploded a second later from the bomb he set on the bottom of the building.

X somewhere in crisis city inside the Dark dimension X

"Strife, you are late, and you killed more of my men, and destroyed more of my buildings" out of the gigantic fire tornado, a face of the demonic Iblis, flames of destruction, looked at the now named hedgehog, he stood and had his hands out in front of him and to the side, to signal that he is friendly,

"My name is strife, it means fighting, killing and general destruction, I need to live up to it, and if I remember right, you gave me that name" Strife countered easily, Iblis saved strife when he was transported into the dark dimension, and Iblis became a sort of father for him.

"True, now die" when Iblis wasn't trying to killing Strife, that is. Out of the tornado, several cars went flying at him, strife just held out his hands, and dark energy spears shot out of his hands and destroyed them, then they disappeared.

"next time, a sneak attack would be better" strife commented, strife heard the footsteps behind him, then spun on his heels and flicked his crystal claws out, in a flash the scrape of metal blade on metal blade as strife caught a broadsword on his clawed hands, the sword had white etchings in it, with a gold hilt, the holder was a white bird, with its wings behind him and his hands holding the swords, he was all white hand had a white robe on as well, he was a dove, and had dove wings to prove it, his beak was curved up in a sarcastic smile, his all white boots trying to get as much grip on the ruined road they were grappling on, strife pushed back the dove's sword, launching the dove into the air, the dove righted itself and flapped his wings to keep aloft, his sword was in its white scabbard on the dove's waist, strife's green eyes meeting the grey dove's eyes, "Nazo of the light" strife identified the bird.

"ah, yes, glad you remember, darkness incarnate" that name was what the twelve gatekeepers gave him instead of recognizing his name, strife the hedgehog, Nazo was 25, and a keeper of the 12 gates to the dark dimension, and the king of the Babylonian race (birdies), and was the "warden"

"it's strife" the darkness incarnate stated angrily,

"shure, I'm gonna forget it anyway, let's just fight as we always do, let's have a good clean destruction!" Nazo flew forward and re-drew his sword, strife jumped forward and slashed his claws, they clashed creating black and white shockwaves, they went into a frenzy of dodging and slashing, each clash ringing out from where they stood, this went on for a around 10 minutes, after that they were grappling again, but this time strife erupted in black flame that crystalizeed a second later. Nazo jumped back, Strife contained the fire so it was just around his feet, he flew up into the air, Nazo flew towards strife, then slashed at him, he disappeared into darkness, a second later he appeared out of Nazo's shadow and put his crystal clawed hand around Nazo's neck

"I don't want to break a pigeon's neck, right?" he said darkly, Nazo nodded, then Strife disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from Nazo, looking at him, floating up using the black-purple fires "so then what do you want from me" Strife asked annoyed, he doesn't like breaking up a fight when he can, so his abrupt end to the match shortened their usual hour match, it was now 30 minutes long, he only used cowardly tactics like shadow attacks only when necessary, wherever you went in the dark dimension, you fought, it was traditional for two people, instead of shaking hands as a greeting, to trade a few blows instead, so he had a set version of fighting for him because if this.

"well, I have a proposition for you" Nazo said, he usually gave Strife a mission every now and then to kill a potential escape, so he could see glimpses of Mobius , so strife nodded

"so, what do you want? Again" Strife said annoyed even more annoyed

"I need you to help someone" The dove said. Strife raised his eyebrows, his ear twitching slightly

"who?" Strife ventured

"shadow the hedgehog, on Mobius" strife grew puzzled at the name, it seemed to be important to him, he got a flash of anger, then it went away, his memory prevented him from ever even thinking that he ever had a life before the dark dimension, also there was the Mobius part

"He's on Mobius? How do I do that?" Strife asked in disbelief

"well, you're going there, of course, I'll bring you, you have two months to find him, and help him" Nazo said laughing

"what do I have to do to help shadow, or first, what is my reward" strife was having a hard time hiding his excitement, he still held it in.

Nazo of the light to a deep breath "well, if you help, you are free to live on Mobius and do as you please, and the thing you have to do is, Revive Maria Robotnick"

XXXXXXX

Wow, that was long! Read and review

"_I am strife, as long as you fight, I exist"_

_-strife the dark_


	2. Chaos perfected

Ahh, the first chapter, sorry, it's still a little explanatory, sorry. Action is coming up soon, sorry!

X Crisis City X

Strife blazed down the side of a fallen skyscraper, Nazo of the light was beside him and blazing flat out diagonal with his wings blazing next to him, but strife literally was, the purple flames that acted as his rockets to move fast with little to no stamina loss, was burning purple flames, adding those to the city in flames,

"So what do I gotta do, Pigeon?" strife asked in a conversational tone, Nazo gives strife a look before giving his answer

"well, in the water version of here, the perfect chaos wrath is guarding a portal, defeat him and you can get out of here, it won't be easy, Super Sonic was only able to defeat it, and that was close, real close" the all-white dove-king said,

"oh, okay, so when I get on Mobius?"

"you find shadow, and revive Maria" Nazo told strife

"how, exactly?" strife asked, as far as he knew, revival from the dead is impossible

"oh, you need the master emerald, the white chaos emerald, and the dark emerald you already have, and the green emerald," Nazo said as he glided over a gap in the skyscrapers, strife jumped over the gap with ease

"why so specific?" strife inquired

"the green for chaos controlling, white for light, and the dark one for darkness, you are more or less doing the ultimate teleportation, you move someone from the afterlife, to the living world again" Nazo answered

"oh, w-wow, that's awesome" strife said in awe, bringing someone back to life! The thought was previously impossible for him, and he was schoked very little, but reviving someone, could be ver very helpful

"yes, but it only works once every two thousand years" nazo commented

"of corse, power like that must have a limit" strife noticed the father he got away from the flame tornado, the more…water appeared, eventually, and they went really really far away the sky wasn't its usual tone of orange red. It was blue, and,

"wait, clouds?" strife asked out loud

"yes strife, those are clouds, the hol-" nazo's 'talking to a two year old' voice was cut off by strife's fist slamming him in the gut

"rain, I am not a newbie, now shut up" Nazo held his gut in pain as he stood on the top of a skyscraper.

"ow, are you violent?" Nazo asked strife

"yes, very, speaking of violent, I am going on a, trip for a second" a sea blue echidna walking around, he had black manacles like me, making him a prisoner, like me, I knew he was trying to find the chaos wrath like I was, sending bits of energy into the water by touch, I did so by skating over the water, I speed boosted ahead and curled into a ball to do a spin dash, strife slammed into the blue echidna at nearly top speed, sending him flying a flooded skyscraper, he "oofed" as he shot through the wall, Strife landed on the road where the echidna was, he jumped into the hole and found the echidna, strife flicked his wrists, and his black metal like crystals covering appeared over his fingers, the echidna picked himself off the floor and stood up shakily

"what was that?" the blue one asked

"a spin dash" strife replied

"ah, that, ow, those hurt"

"they're supposed to"

"well, is this your turf?" the blue one asked, all of the dark dimension is turf wars, strife had all of the crisis city

"I have the city of flames, and I am with Iblis" the blue one gasped, strife retracted his metal claws and held his right hand out, palm up, a black ball of darkness floated of it "now here is your ticket to oblivion!" strife threw the darkness sphere at the echidna, it disappeared instantly with the sphere when it expanded and covered him, Strife shrugged, walked over to the edge of the hole he made, strife put his powers on his shoes, making them turn purple fire out, he levitated and flew forward, he was slower levitating by a good bit, so he skated when he could, when strife returned, Nazo was sitting on the ruined ledge of the skyscraper, he gave strife a look before shrugging

"all you darkers are all punch first, talk later, and quite violent" Nazo added the last part as a afterthought, darkers where the slang for the prisoners, strife shrugged _idiot, he has never lived here all his life _

"yeah, it's just the way we live, live with it" strife said "now did you find perfect chaos?" he asked nazo to get on with the mission, strife repressed the urge to shiver, in crisis city it was blazing hot, here it was nice and cool, _I just need to re-adjust, that's all, _Nazo sighed

"yes, I did, he's over to the north, and no, I am not helping you, also, you'll know when your free when your manacles disappear, now good luck, you'll need it" Nazo shot off with his wings and disappeared, strife just sighed

"stupid pigeon, making me fight all the time, what else do you expect from the twelve guardians? There all way too lazy, don't you agree, Iblis?" strife turned to a small flame by his foot, It spoke,

"yes, yes they are, but now you must go fight perfect chaos and get through the portal, this is as far as my powers stretch, so I must give you 2 warnings" Iblis noted, Strife's ears perked up, warnings from iblis are usually very important. "1: the revival will affect the holder, he has to absorb all the darkness of the parson as the light in them shines, but you're accustomed to the shadows, so you'll be fine, but 2 is the important one, someone has my powers on Mobius."

"What?" strife was taken aback; usually wraths appear once a monster is defeated, or _sealed "_so, someone has sealed them into themself?" I asked

"Yes, and you will be contracted to them as well as me, but lighter, so I expect you to get to know them"

"how will I know?"

"she will have the power of flames, and she's a cat, well, my time's up, goodbye strife, I won't expect to see you again." Iblis says seriously

"yeah, bye, I don't expect to be back" strife smirks, turns and blares off to the north on his dark skates.

X northern sector of flooded crisis (perfect chaos area) X

"COME FACE ME!" strife roared as he stood on top a flooded out building. Strife waited for a second, then saw a small pillar of water, with a brain in it, in the middle of the lake area, strife jumped at it and held his hands out "**dark spears**" ten chaos spears shot of his two hands, black and five on each side, they struck the pillar, each making the brain surrounded, "**Dark cryta-**"

"ENOUGH" the water exploded, strife teleported himself away, he flicked his claws out as from the water emerged perfect chaos, "you will pay for attacking me!" it roared, strife smirked

"Bad guy to wake up in the mornings, hey! i guess you didn't get your beauty sleep! Sorry! I really am!" strife said sarcastically, chaos responded by making water shoot out like bullet, strife used his claws and sliced through every one, "now what?" chaos then did what he usually did, rampaged, he shot millions of water blasts, used his water tentacles to smash everything, whipped up tens of hundreds of tornadoes, and unleashed 20 mouth beams himself, after the dust cleared, there was a small spire of broken building left, barely as big as a person, Chaos was happy to know that his enemy wasn't on top of the spire, perfect chaos then was about to drop back into the water, but no before

"Missed" a foot slammed into Chaos water sphere "**Black burst**" his foot when he kicked caused a black fire explosion coming out of his foot, chaos disappeared into the water strife landed on the spire, "too easy, actually…." And explosion from behind and strife wash shot with about fifty water bullets, he shot through a building and halfway through the next before stopping, strife was angry, and a little shocked he didn't see it coming, strife stood up, he was as battered as Perfect chaos, strife sighed "dang, this is going to be a long fight, or just complicated" strife looked out from the hole of the building, P.C was looking for him

"come out! Coward!" P.C roared

"jeez, all I wanted to do was get the stupid portal, well, might as well get it over with" strife started gathering energy in his right hand

"found you!" Perfect Chaos charged though the water at him, strife just gathered power

"almost….there" 100 feet, 50 feet…..10 feet "**dark chaos lance!**" a huge beam attack full of darkness shot out from strife's hand as he threw it forward, it hit perfect chaos, it was supposed to hit the brain, but chaos ducked, and it just scraped the lizard-like purple skin, green chaos energy flowed out, but it was more like lightning, the crystalline pale black hedgehog just got angry "dangit I missed…" chaos then wacked him with a water tentacle, sending him flying, the darkness incarnation righted himself in midair.

"Come down puny hedgehog and die!" perfect chaos roared, again

"Dang your loud" strife muttered to himself "shut up already!" the dark hedgehog shot back down and summoned his black emerald and retracted his battle claws, he closed his eyes as he saw chaos's mouth coming into view "let's hope this works…. **Chaos control!**" strife disappeared from chaos's mouth just as it was about to eat him

"Where did he go?" the water demon asked itself

"Right here, idiot" strife was standing on chaos' back next to the gash he made, strife the dark saved himself then, he leaned down and set his black chaos emerald over the gash, the green energy seeped quickly into the chaos emerald and strife was healed instantly- then perfect chaos shook him off, "well, okay, I guess he doesn't like his powers getting stolen" Chaos roared once again, and then it started to…"woah, is he shrinking?" and perfect chaos did,

"**now you have stolen my energy, and now you will pay**" chaos appeared once again, but as chaos 0,

"ha, now you're not e-" strife was silenced by the sheer amount of power emanating from chaos 0, "so this is what fighting iblis was like…. No wonder supersonic was barely able to defeat him…"

"**now, you die!**" and he charged

XVXVXVXVXVX

okay, theres my next chapter, review and favorite please!

_"as long as you fight, I exist"_

_-strife the dark 152_


	3. a sliver of darkness

Well here's the third chap, sorry for no update…. It's a dark one folks

XVXVXVXVXVXVX-flooded crisis

"arrrgh, darn, he can punch" I had tried to block his punch, being the darkness incarnate gives ya good strength, but I guess Chaos is strong, I got up from the ruined skyscraper I was launched into, Chaos was standing in the hole I created, oh the irony,

"**You will pay, incarnate" **it punch and its arm stretched forward at crazy fast speeds

"**Chaos control**" I teleported behind him "**dark Blitz**" I then got my dark crystal claws out and went crazy and attacked at his back, then flipping and kicking him in the air, I jumped up in a spin dash then "**dark bur-**" I was trying dark burst but chaos grabbed my foot

"I have fell for that once but not again" he spun and threw me down, I landed on the skyscraper and shot to the side, I shifted my direction with the **dark burst** I had charged, I landed on my feet a skyscraper away, chaos landed on the one I made a hole in and was running towards me, I noticed he was slower and not so…. Chaos god- like, _so he's slower out of water….idea! _I jumped down off the skyscraper and went to the water; chaos dived of the side "**dark freeze!**" I landed on the water and all of the water around me turned into black crystals, as far as I see it froze, I saw chaos coming above me and I ran to the lake chaos was in, It was frozen now, I floated in air as chaos came to me, I gathered dark energy in my hands, but for some reason it soaked into me, I cringed, I felt much… darker,

"Now I see why you are the Darkness Incarnate, Strife, you look so much like-"

"**Oh how ironic fate can be" **I laughed, an evil, hallow laugh **"I was talking more than you and you had the advantage, now our places have switched" ** I floated down, and an evil aura surrounded me **" now let me ask you this, chaos" **I pointed at Chaos its green eyes became slits **"do you feel despair?" **I put my hand palm up and the dark emerald landed in my hand, it was glowing black-purple **"because you should" **walked toward chaos, it tried punching using the arm shot like before, I caught it and dark crystals started to spread onto its hand it drew its arm back and broke the crystals **"pity, you should of stayed in perfect Chaos mode, and you might have had a chance" **I then saw Chaos' shadow disappear **"DARKNESS' ECPLIPSE" **the world went dark and a dark power flowed, a second later it disappeared chaos was on the ground, and I was standing next to him, an evil smile on my face, **"I will take my leave"** the dark aura was gone, I looked at my hands, the crystal claws where out, I looked around, all the buildings within a ten mile radius where obliterated, most of the others I could barely see where shaken, I snapped my fingers and walked over to a piece of a building, the crystals disappeared an chaos fell into the water, I floated up into the air again, darkfire around my skates perfect chaos came out of the water, and I looked it in the eye, it cringed

"You d-"

"Enough" I said, "I won, let me go through the portal you have, I am on a mission from Nazo of the light"

"Fine enough" It looked over and water swirled together, then it turned black "the portal out"

"Chaos" it looked at me again "you put a good fight" it nodded

"But I was not as strong as you, now-"

"I am using the master emerald to revive Maria Robotnick, I could bring you along as well as someone else, and the legend did say three people every 2,000 years"

"Humph, kindness from the darkness incarnate" it said, I shrugged

"Then expect to be dragged out, I'll need a servant" I said with an evil smile "later!" I jumped in the portal, what felt like minutes later

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Mobius (night)

I got out of the portal and landed, I looked around at my surroundings, I'm on a mountain with a forest around it, a city to my right far off, and a valley full of winds to my left as far off as the city, I then fell on one knee

"Dang, that took a LOT out of me, that was not 20% of my power- agggh!" pain shot into me from my ankles and wrists to all of me, I fell on the ground "t-the punishment for going above the limit" black electricity curled around me as I got up, I held my right arm and walked slowly to a cave I saw while looking around, I sat down an another wave of punishment rolled in "I-I think that was 100%... I need to rest" I layed down as the punishment wrecked my for going overboard, _tomorrow, _I thought _tomorrow I'll go find shadow and revive maria, for now, goodnight. _


	4. Unwanted savior

Chapter four, if whoever is there is reading this, thanks, I hope I can actually make this popular…. ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Mobius, cave

"Yawn, dangit I'm sore from all that crap yesterday" Strife stood up shakily as small bits of black lightning went through him "well lets go see what the heck is going on" he said to himself, activated his Darkshoes and sped out of the cave, black lightning leaving him. He passed by some water and stopped. "What the!" His look had changed (yes, strife looks like my profile pic, except with the black claws and pale blue eyes)

XVXVXVVXVXVXV- forest

"HAHAHAHAHA! Today I will take the chaos emerald here" Dr. Ivo robotnick, A.K.A , EGGMAN was in his new robot trying to nap a red emerald in the forest shrine, when he was about to touch it.

"**Ignition! Ignition ball!**" a giant fireball hit Eggman's robot side, knocking him away from the emerald, Blaze the cat landed a few feet away covered in flames, ever sense she had sealed the flames of Disaster, Iblis, Blaze's powers have shot up to equal shadow's chaos abilities, she can now cover herself in flames as a shield and her flames now can be white hot, Blaze's jewel glowed red "Eggman! You're not getting that emerald!

"Ah! Blaze The Cat! Nice to see you! Now I have what I really came for!" Eggman pushed a Button on the robot (reference, the bot that eggman was in sonic unleashed in the intro) and it shot its hand out and grabbed blaze and pulled her back to Eggman

"You. Will. Not. Get. Me!" Blaze used her energy to make the flames hotter to melt herself out, nothing happens "what!" Blaze exclaims, Eggman smirks

"It's fireproof" the roots hand tightens around Blaze, making her scream, Eggman's eyes hold a bit of madness in them "sonic will truly go crazy when he sees his friend dead, then I'll kill him!" the hand crushes more

"Someone, anyone, help…" Blaze calls out, the hand crushes more and she screams in pain again,

"It's useless! No one is here!" Just as Eggman calls out and blaze is losing consciousness

*!*

"Shure no one is here, except me that is" A black-dark blue hedgehog landed a few feet away, holding Blaze the cat bridal style, he set her down. The hand that held blade fell to pieces becase it was so cut up.

"Sh-Shadow?" Eggman jumped in the air, the black hedgehog tuned at walked slowly towards Eggman, with his hands in front of him, bent over, Eggman felt a fear he had only experienced a few times before

"No….my name is….Strife" he then looked up with an evil smile on his face "**Dark Magic**" Strife snapped his fingers and 12 purple black crystal spears shot out in a circle around Eggman's bot and impaled it. Eggman shot out of it in his Egg Pod (his little floater thing) but strife was faster "**Chaos control**" Strife was now floating in front of Eggman. "Have fun in **Oblivion**" he created a darkness sphere and threw it at Eggman, he disappeared, Strife floated down, a little bit away Blaze was unconscious on the ground, Strife did not know who it was so he floated down and checked his hands, dusted them and made sure his claws wouldn't come out when he got close, he then took careful steps, he kneeled down and –

"Get away from her!" he was sent flying by a psychokinetic blast. Strife righted himself in midair and landed,

"Cheap shot" Strife Sighed and brought his claws out, the white hedgehog across from him got a little nervous, Silver got his powers ready "well, let's go!" he dashed forward and silver didn't move, just glowed bright green, objects around strife began to fly at him, strife sliced every one, he burned a dark tree with his dark flame, he got to Silver and tried punching him, silver ducked and tried a leg sweep, strife jumped over it and landed on his hand "**dark flare**" his shoes lit up black purple with flame and swept around, he hit silver in the face, he went flying, strife stood up "easy"

"**CHAOS SPEAR!**" Strife jumped and started to doge the barrage of chaos spears being thrown at him, he created a wall of crystal to block, but silver picked it up and threw it at him, Shadow the hedgehog came out from behind a tree, he took out a green chaos emerald "**chaos control!**" he dashed at the frozen hedgehog, but at the last second the hedgehog moved at blocked the attack

"Idiot, didn't you learn you're not the only one?" strife said to a shocked shadow, they began fighting inside the chaos control "fun, but I'd rather get back to the actual time, revert" time went back to normal, Strife shouldered Shadow into silver, sending them sailing, Shadow landed on top of silver and started to get up, Strife charged his energy in his hands

"**Dark…. Chaos….** **La-**"Strife was interrupted mid charge

"STOOOOPP!" Blaze was standing shakily, "stop! It! That guy saved me from Eggman! Look!" the three hedgehogs looked over all at once to see the egg bot impaled by 12 ice spikes

"So that fat dude's name is Eggman, yeah I saved- aggh!" black Lightning started to curl around strife, he cursed, then everything went black.


	5. Gathering of Darkness

Fifth chapter up! I'm on fire! (Checks self) ok not literally…. Whew.

XVXVXVXVXVXVX- unknown spot in the dark dimension

"so…Warden, why are you here" the black echidna sat on a throne, he was all black, the whites of his eyes were red and his eyes where all black, his dreads where painted with red stripes, 12 on each lock, making him king, his fists had five spikes unlike knuckles two spikes, his left ear had a hole in it, many other black and dark red echidnas and foxes, some dark red hedgehogs as well, next to the black echidna stood a flame orange hedgehog, with its spikes like sonic, green lines came from the sides of his eyes and went to his spikes, the whites of his eyes were red, and his eyes where green and reptilian looking, his shoes looked like Sonic's, but all red, crimson fire curled around him in lines. A snow white dove with a large sword and wings stood among them, on the steps. He spread his hands out wide

"Well, King of darkness, the most fe-" Nazo was interrupted

"Flattery won't work on my king!" The orange hedgehog snapped

"Inferno, calm down" A blood red fox standing on the opposite of inferno said smoothly, she had a black shirt and shorts on with black boots on, she had none fox tails behind her, the whites of her eyes were red as well and her eyes were red like blood, dark energy curled around her "let the warden of the guardians speak"

"As you say Lync" inferno complied.

"As I was saying" Nazo of the light cleared his throat. "You are most Feared in the Dark dimension and your corps hold the most men and power from the arena's Inferno the true seal for iblis, and Lync, the nince tailed fox. Both excellent fighters"

"You are testing my patience, get to the point" The king of darkness stated,

"Of course, A darker has escaped" Nazo's words made a wave of murmuring go through the gathered group, this continued until Lync shut them up, "and he has gone to Mobius, I have gotten permission to be able to send a force of 36 of your men, six groups of five with a commander for each, to be sent to mobius to kill the darker and all who conspire with him" this made a roar of excitement go through the crowd "and the group who kills the darker shall be freed" another roar, The king of darkness laughed

"I like your offer, I, Inferno and Lync will go, we will also bring three other leaders from the Dark dimension, they will have their men, you will get your force, Nazo spun on his heel and walked off

"you have four days, meet at the coliseum at blazing sun (noon) if an you are late, none of you will go" Nazo saw the king nod, Nazo walked out of the castle and flew away to a nearby cliff, he held a stone in his hand, in a second the black stone turned white and nazo had changed, all of his white black, including the whites of his eyes, though his eyes themselves where all white.

"**only a little bit longer, and the doors to the dark dimension will open, and the flames of iblis, the waters of chaos and the darkness of mephiles shall destroy the home of the 12 guardians, and I will make my own empire on top of it, and the world will be plunged into darkness!**" Nazo then swiched to white, and a smile spread across his face "only a bit longer…."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Ahhh… ummmm, was gonna put up more from Strife, but would kill dark vibe, so yeah, next chapter…..

"_As long as you fight, I exist"_

_-Strife The Dark 152S_


	6. New world, new rules

Sixth Chapter, another one up!

XVXVXVXVXVXV

The entire place was dark, I was falling through….Water… bubbles where around me, I fell for long enough and landed on my feet, I opened my eyes it was dark like the bottom of the ocean, I couldn't see the surface. I looked around and I was on a grey rock plain, ruined trees were scattered around my vision far apart, it was all a dark grey, I looked at my hands, they were not shackled, my limiters where off

"**Well, I see we have gotten out of the Dark Dimension**" A voice called out from the darkness

"Yes, yes we have, thanks to Nazo, but I ha-"

"**We know it, Nazo will lie and go try and kill you, and he lied and said if we killed chaos, we would get out but really it would destroy the portal and we would be killed**" I sigh, bubbles float up, I guess I can breathe here.

"Yes, but we spared him, wait, why do you keep saying 'we'?" I asked out loud

"**Simple, Strife, I am you and you are me, we are the same in every way and powers, except you have the second chance I was never given, so don't waste it**" I felt myself being pulled upwards at a rapid speed from hands under my armpits, "**We better get you out of here, I'll see you later….Strife**" a throw and I look down, a shadow of a hedgehog, I can't make out the features, it waves and I find myself flying out of the endless sea

XVXVXVXVXVXV

"Ah! He's waking up!" a childish voice

"chao chao!" a… chao?

"ah!" my eyes shoot open an I'm looking straight in the face of a brown eyes rabbit "personal space" the rabbit jumps back, her ears flapping, wait she can fly with her ears? Sweet, she checks her dress and her chao (with a red bowtie...) floats next to her, "thank you" I sit up, the room was all base color blue, blue everything, I looked around and then the dark lightning enveloped me, I crunch up

"Ah! Are you-"

"I'm fine" the lightning goes away a second later "well not my punishment is over" I chaos control out of the bed and by the blue colored door "let's get going" I check my shoes, ok, claws? Crystals shoot out good, I retract, powers?" I make a ball of darkness, **Oblivion**, ok, I'm set "so, rabbit, your name is?" I turn

"Cream! This is my Chao, Cheeze!" she says excitedly,

"Strife" I reach my hand out and she shakes it, as we do so her chaos jumps on our hands and rides smiling happily, we let go and it flies into my chest fur "Hey! Off!" I say, Cream plucks him…her, whatever, off me,

"He likes you!" she laughs

"I see…" I pat down my fur.

"Well let's go introduce you to my friends!" cream grabs my left hand and drags me to the door and opens it, there's a hall that you can look into the living room, and curved stairs leading into it, 8 mobians are standing in the room, the white and black hedgehogs are there, the purple cat from when I fought, a blue hedgehog, yellow two tailed fox, a white bat, a pink one next to him, and a red echidna. I feel angry and resentful towards them, I stop and my right hand not being held by cream turns into a claw, I bear my fangs a little bit. There not too big but still fangs, "Mr. Strife, what's wrong?" the all look up at me, all with interest, the black one emotionless, but I can tell he is sizing me up, the white one was a little angry, the cat looked really interested, well I did save her life, Cream brings me down and I let go at the bottom, cream walks to the pink one and stands by her, I bow, my right hand in front of me, left behind me

"my name is Strife The Dark, Nice to meet you" I bend back up and the blue one has his hand out, I take it and throw him behind me, he flips, lands on the wall, kicks off and moves fast and tries to kick my head, I catch it, hold it for a sec and drop it, he lands in front of me

"Sonic the hedgehog" He smirks

"Jeez, boys, I'm Amy rose! Nice to meet you! You won't throw me right?" the pink one introduces herself, after I nod she shakes my hand

"Knuckles" he punches fast but I catch it with my hand, he uses his other fist and gets me in the chin, I flip and land on his head with my hand, I rub my chin with my other hand

"Nice punch, nice to meet you" I jump off and land in front of the fox

"Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails" he smiles and we shake, I walk to the bat

"Hiya cutie! My name is Rouge the Bat" I shake my hand but knuckles calls out

"Hey don't touch her she'll steal all jewels you have" I roll my eyes, what a weird bunch.

"Shadow, Shadow the Ultimate life form" Shadow Shook my hand, he was trying to figure out something, I could see it in his eyes, I tilted my head to the side

"Sorry, you must be wondering about my name, right? "The Dark" is kind of unnerving" I clench my fist to make the shadows darken, the entire room does, I snap and its back to normal "Dark power, family name" Shadow nods like he got his answer, I walk to the white one

"Silver" he shakes and I pat his back

"jeez, you are a good at psycic power, I commend you on that" Silver nods and I smirk "threw me for a loop, literally" Silver, and the rest of the group besides the cat and shadow laugh

"Ah, I'm Blaze the Cat, Nice to meet yo-" Blaze shakes my hand and flames surround our hands, white and my black fire "what?" I let go and the flames spread so that there is a white flame in my palm and black in hers, I snap and the fires dissipate, I feel, and attraction to this cat

"negative/positive power effect, I guess you can use darkfire then" silver says crossing his arms, I nod

"Well with that, shadow, thank you for being so close!" I bring my black chaos emerald out and it glows black, everyone looks shocked, "now I sense a chaos emerald, Shadow you have one let me see it" shadow takes his out and it's the green one "yes! Two of four!" I flick it up with my thumb, and it disappears, everyone is apprehensive, so the y all have fought before

"What do you mean, two of four?" sonic asks, he looks ready to go

"Simple, my emerald, green emerald, white emerald, master emerald, the four things I need to have the ability to revive Maria Robotnick and two other people" I said counting on my fingers for the numbers

"WHAT!" everyone was more shocked, I was then grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall

"_**IF. YOU. ARE. LYING. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"**_ Shadow looked ready to kill me with a chaos spear aimed at my head

"he's right" knuckles didn't exclaim when everyone else, "the master emerald can do that, I didn't know the way but he must of learned how" Knuckles statement makes everyone nod

"Thank you" I teleported from shadow's grasp and rubbed my neck "sorry about getting on the wrong foot, I am a good guy, I've fought Eggman for a while, more his bots then him" I have learned to hate him because his stupid destroyed bots always pop up and try to kill everything, so it's annoying and true.

"Well, I guess we have to find the white chaos emerald" Sonic says and everyone agrees, there strangely trusting, I guess they…trust me? Weird….

"Hey strife, why don't you come to my workshop? We can use the X- tornado, my ship to find the chaos emerald" I nod and fallow, Blaze trails behind

"I'm coming with" Blaze didn't trust me, serves her right, she's the smart one

"Ok! Let's go" Tails spins his.. uh.. tails and flies ahead, blaze walks next to me

"One minute you fight them then a bit later they trust you completely?" Blaze says voicing my thoughts "strangely trusting?"

"Right out of my mouth, it's….weird" I say crossing my arms while stopping, she walks next to me and stops,

"So you can use darkfire and dark power?" Blaze asks, I nod "I'm just a fire-user"

"Hey, it fits your name, and fire definitely seems to be your best thing" I then make darkfire on my shoes and float up "race ya to tails"

"…you're on" we then burst off to where tails is waiting a good distance away by his workshop

This world, so strange and new, but I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be


	7. My first visit: a casino?

Chapter Seven… now we get a little more on strife and his past and other stuff about on how some people are even here. And we get to have some fun…. By "we" I mean a team of 4 in someplace… just read it. Also the flame strife leaves on his hearts is the judgment flame sonic gets in sonic and the secret rings, but black fire.

_Thinking_

**Move-emphasis**

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

We were running full tilt to the now visible tails workshop, there was a shadow by the door…when we got a good five feet away "**shadow jump**" I teleported to the shadows and tapped the door. "ha, I win"

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" Blaze, who was racing me complained

"Hahaha! Hey Fengari! wass tha-" I laughed and then found myself saying all too familiar words, I stopped mid-sentence cut myself off, I held the spot where my heart was, a small flame grew in my hand over my heart, I looked down, _it still hurts, but it should, considering what happened_,

"Strife, are you okay?" Blaze asked, reaching out to me, I swatted her hand away,

"Do not touch me" blaze looked hurt, "you just reminded me of something, now let's go" I turned on my heel to go through the door to tails shop

"Wait that flame-"

"It is fine, I can control it, it is how I am able to use fire" _getting all of your emotions from the 7 world rings does this to you_, I opened the door and the fire disappeared from my chest "well tails we need the silver emerald, got any leads?" I ask good-naturedly, Tails flies over to me

"Well as of a while ago I guess we don't need your emerald, the white emerald is in Casinopolis V2 in the new Station square, it was repaired af-"

"After perfect chaos destroyed it and the twelve guardians' teleported it to the dark dimension to help you out" I interrupted. Tails and blaze raised their eyebrows, I shrug "that's something I heard, you guys rebuilt it right?"

"Not us, the citizens" tails commented "took them a bit but they made it a LOT better than the way it was, I helped with machinery, I got awarded a chaos emerald because of it, but rouge stole it"

"I see" I said crossing my arms, I turned to look at his plane, the tornado-3, a blue bi- plane with "tails" on the side of it, various other planes where about, a faster looking red one with "tails" on it was farther off, along with a huge golden one and a very very fast looking one "no plane then"

"heh heh…" tails scratched the back of his head "it's nothing, a small hobby"

"uhh…. No its not, you have a Starship under you" Blaze said, I raised an eyebrow, sweet. May be helpful

"Too bad there so easy to break" I turned as shadow stepped in through the doorway,

"Back off shadow" Blaze said tapping his chest fur, I smirked

"Yes, back off shadow or your chest fur goes up in flames" Shadow growls at me before addressing tails

"I will be assisting you, we need to find the white emerald in stations square's casino, my influence of being a GUN member may help in your search"

"And you don't want me sneaking out of the deal, you want Maria back as fast as possible" Shadow looked at me

"Yes, exactly" I shrug

"Suit yourself, shadow, let's get going, you use chaos control to get there, I will use chaos control on the way back" I say matter of fact

"Who put you in the coming officer position?" shadow said

"I did, I'm the one that can revive Maria, remember that" shadow growled again _I seriously hope his personality improves when Maria is revived_,

"**Chaos control!**" Shadow held the green chaos emerald up and in an instant we were in a city with a bright neon lit place taking up and entire building spot in front of us

"Casinopolis V2, let's go" tails sighed and led us into the place, it was packed with slot machines, giant pinball tables and many many other casino type stuff, in a vault to the right a sigh read "JACKPOT: chaos emerald!" Tails turned to look at us "Me and strife will team up to try the slots, Shadow go try to use your influence to get it, Blaze, keep him levelheaded" Blaze nodded and pushed shadow towards the office, Blaze smiled and gave us a thumbs up, I shrugged while tails gave one back, "fallow me" Tails turned and went over to a slot machine, I sat next to him

"Shadow doesn't trust me alone with you, he's not your mom and I'm quite sure I won't try and make out with you" I said to tails, he laughed and then smirked

"I know, but I've fought shadow and sonic and survived, so I think I'm good" Tails smiled, he was about to put some money in,

"What's your age?" Tails looked at while raising and eyebrow

"13, I'm guessing your-"

"17, I'm 17" I sigh, Tails shrugs and he pulls the lever, the slots roll, three cherry's, nothing big,

"your hiding something" I told tails, he nodded slowly, _he's lost someone as well…well I guess a lot of us are alike…_" You lost someone as well" tails nodded

"Cosmo" he said hoarsely, like he was fighting back tears

"Ah, you know I can bring her back as well? I have three spots to fill" I say with a smirk, tails looks at me with dead serious eyes

"Are you lying?"

"No, I would not lie about resurrection" tails nods then

"Then bring her back as well" Tails turns and I lean on a lever by accent, sending it spinning, three chaos emeralds…

"Jackpot! You just got jackpot!" tails exclaimed, out of where the money was supposed to come out, a ticket popped out, I gave tails it "thanks!" he flew over to the vault, me jumping across machines over to him, he fed the ticket into the reader and the vault opened, tails gently took out the white chaos emerald out, "yes! Now all we need is to go to Angel Island and get the master emerald to activate the process!" Tails said happily, Blaze and shadow walked up to us, "right?"

"Yes, I will need an item of Maria's that was important to her, do you have one?" I asked

"A music box of hers, yes" I nodded to his answer, good

"Jewelry of hers I gave her" tails told me, I nodded

"Good, now we go-" all of a sudden I got interrupted by a phone call. Tails to out his cell phone and opened it,

"yeah, tails here, what! Okay where coming!" Tails shut his yellow cell phone quickly "Eggman's armada is invading Angel Island to get the master emerald!"

Just my luck….


	8. See you later eggman

Chapter eight! I'm doing awesome!

-thanks BlackSandHeart you've helped so much, you rock, thanks for the inspiration.

Oh hey readers, I recommend if you want to understand this "music box" thing of shadows, read my other story "the music box" you will understand.

Sorry for the long chapter, but its important!

_Thinking_

**Move- **

XVXVXVXVXVXV- sonic, Angel Island

"Dangit! We can't let him get the master emerald!" I said while I spin dashed through another egg pawn, everyone who didn't go with strife and tails went to angel island to wait, but eggman came, and sent his troops, we have been fighting for a few minutes before I had silver cover me while I made a call for tails, _We need Blaze's ignition abilities and shadows chaos abilities, Tail's plane would be needed to get to the egg carrier, he has five of them, I swear!_ I sighed "**windstorm!**" I spun around and created a tornado that destroyed a line, of robots, _dang, I didn't want to use this so early, I'll have to, the enemy is over powering us,_ were just in the forest right before the shrine_, I can't let them get any farther_, I stand up straight, and blue lights swirled around me, I stopped charging and I was highlighted blue "For Maria!" I heard a cheer from my teammates, team rose is here, I called the chaotix over, rouge and omega, knuckles is here, silver "**Light attack!- accel level one!**" Eggman, you will pay for halting the return of shadow's love!

XVXVXVXVXV- casinopolis V2- strife

"**Chaos control**" I used chaos control to teleport us to tail's workshop, I looked at tails "grab your best plane and lets go get there!" Tails nodded and ran in, blaze after, I heard music and turned, Shadow was looking down sadly at a small music box playing its song, he shut the top with a -click- "It will be soon, We will bring Maria back, I promise" Shadow nodded

"Sure, I've made promises before, but when the going gets tough, we will see" Shadow said ominously. Before I could reply though, the hangar doors open and tails' red plane that I saw before (the one from unleashed) rolled out with its propeller going, Tails was driving, blaze was in the back seat. Shadow went up and gave the box to tails, his eyes went wide as shadow solemnly gave it to him, tails stored it somewhere on the seat and then shadow jumped on the plane wing, I took that as my cue and jumped on the other side,

"Here we go!" Tails said and the plane shot off a runway that popped out when I was not noticing we were flying for a bit…

"Ok, this is taking too long!" I walked over to shadow who was crouching, tails adjusted the plane for my weight on shadow's side "shadow!" I said over the turbulence "we need to use double chaos control to create a portal to get to Angel Island fast! Do you know the location of it?" shadow nodded "ok" I tapped his green chaos emerald "**dark drain**" and I got the coordinates "let's go!" I walked over to the other side of the plane, shadow stood up from his crouching against the wind state

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" we used chaos control and created a portal and we were at Angel island, well more like the robot-infested air above it, instantly tails had to swerve away as we were about to collide with a robot plane, Tails began to shoot out of the four Vulcan shooters on the wings, robots began exploding, the gigantic egg carrier was over to our right, how did I know? On the side of the wing: - EGG CARRIER- with a gigantic symbol that must be Eggman's signature, because it looked like his head

"So many! Sonic is being overpowered! Shadow! I need you to go with Strife to the egg carrier! Blaze! You and need to support sonic!" Tails commanded us, the amount of robots made it so thick to go through to Angel Island, _really? I really don't want to do this…I gues I have to make a path…hahhh…stupid eggman_ I held out my hand and the claws I had out disappeared

"Hey Shadow, Blaze, Tails, you think my claws are my main weapon?" I smirked, "it's not, **Crystalize! Hametsu!**" I held my hand out, and my claws disappeared and a sword materialized out from my hand, it had a dark blue hilt and a brighter blue blade that curved at the end, a crystal cutlass, "ahh, my sword Hametsu… long time no see…" I swung it once to test the feel out, "you haven't changed at all!" a Black aura started to form around me "**Kuragari**" I slashed downwards with both hands and a large black and ice blue shockwave of how I slashed went out and everything it touched was destroyed completely, things on the outside edge frozen beyond repair and exploded (hmm…familiar?) I sighed and pointed the sword angel island "shadow, let's go, I opened a path, tails (it was completely clear) shadow, let's make eggman pay, all right?" shadow nodded and we jumped off and landed on the flying robots, shadow blew his up with a chaos spear, I slashed mine in half and jumped off it, Tails flew off with Blaze.

"Let's go strife!" Shadow encouraged me, I picked up the pace, and we used the robots as stepping stones to get to the egg carrier, shadow and I hovered on out flame shoes. "The main cannon is at the front, that's the main concern, could Kuragari slash it?" shadow pointed it out with his finger, I took my black chaos emerald out, and nodded, I stood, absorbing the limitless energy from the dark emerald,

"Shadow, chaos control us to the side of it" shadow did commanded, the black aura enveloped me and- "**Kuragari!**" I slashed with all my power and the gun was cut clean off by the energy wave I made "hah… I can only do a few of those a day, that was my last one, so no more of them" I said as a warning to shadow. "And now that black lighting will come in…. 30 minutes" Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"Why does that happen?" Shadow asked, trying to find out more about me

"See these manacles?" I held up my wrists, large black bands of metal with two chain links connected to each one handed "they limit my power at 20%, I can't take them off, but I can go over, but then that black lightning comes, I'm at 75% with those two **kuragari **slashes and the chaos control, I can use **Dark drain **to absorb chaos energy to make my percentage go down, but not now. Let's just kick the Eggman" I told shadow my abilities, he nodded barely at me and we teleported to the ship

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- in the egg carrier bridge (now INSIDE the egg carrier)

-SMALL SHIP APPROACHING- the computer said

"Identify it" Eggman said looking at the monitor showing the small red Biplane coming towards the ship

-SCANNING… IDENTIFIED: TORNADO V5, PIOLOT IDENTIFIED: TAILS, PASSENGERS IDENTIFIED: BLAZE, SHADOW….UNKOWN

"Oh good- WAIT, Unkown! Explain!" Eggman shot up from his chair looking at the black and blue hedgehog that looked a small bit like shadow standing on tail's plane hold its hand out and a sword appear in its hand, it was a cutlass style blade, it got a dark aura on it

-WARNING: POWER ON UKNOWN SUBJECT RISING, RELAYING AUDIO FEED-

"**KURAGARI!**" it slashed and the shockwave from his sword eliminated a huge amount of my army! "shadow, let's go, I opened a path, tails, shadow, let's make eggman pay, all right?"

"oh great he's coming for me"

-IDENTIFIED: STRIFE THE DARK, MALE, 17, EXTRIME STENGTH AND POWER EQUAL TO SONIC, CAUTION RECOMMENDED-

"Alright! Ready main cannon to fire at Angel Island!"

-READYING MAN CANNON-

An explosion

-WARNING! CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE! MIN CANNON DESTRYED!- on the monitor it displayed Strife slicing the main cannon off in one of his moves, they looked at the camera then disappeared…

"oh….crud"

XVXVXVXVXV in the egg carrier

"does eggman usually have this much security?" strife asked shadow with a raised eyebrow

"yes, usually" Shadow replied, they were running through the halls tracing egman's signature, he had a chaos emerald so they were tracking it using shadow's abilities, "**CHAOS SPEAR**" another round sent by Shadow destroyed the robots guarding another door, Strife in two slashes, destroyed the door

"**Dark burst**" strife swung and a black explosion trailed his sword, taking out a egg hammer in one hit (those big hammer egg guys from sonic heroes) "**Dark spears!**" five chaos spears shot from his fingers destroying several small robots as they flew towards them, eventually after running for tem minutes, they got to a LARGE door, two slashes from strife

"**Chaos spear!**" from shadow, and the door burst in four pieces

"ahhH!" eggman screamed, strife and shadow walked in

"**Black magic**" 12 dark crstals jutted up and made a circle around eggman's neck, buy jutting out diagonally one over another,

"I- I'll turn over a new leaf! Just spare me!" eggman begged

"Nice try, too bad I've heard that joke thousands of times," Shadow walked over to the controls "stop the invasion" strife raised his sword to eggman's face,

"j-just hit the call of invasion button!" there was a large button called with "self-destruct" on it

"Shadow, self-destruct, that'll destroy the radar controlling all the 'bots" shadow did as Strife told him and slammed the button, strife snapped his fingers and the crystals disappeared

-SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10.

"**go into OBLIVION**" strife usued his free left hand and created a ball of darkness that expanded rapidly, engulfing strife, shadow and Eggman

XVXVXVXV on Angel Island

"GRAH! **SONIC WIND!**" sonic blew up another 20 with his ranged attack, Tails and blaze came 20 minutes ago and where fighting along with them, the where dragging now, eggman was wearing them down, all of a sudden, all of the 'bots exploded simultaneously, ALL of them, Eggman's EGG CARRIER exploded in the distance, and shadow and strife appeared at the base of the temple for the master emerald, right next to sonic, he jumped in surprise "woah! You guys scared me!"

"We got it" strife said, resting his Hamestu oh his shoulder, sonic raised his eyebrows "my main weapon" sonic shrugged, he understood, he was good with swords ever sense his trip to the land of king Arthur.

"We'll what a mess" Rogue commented, all of the teams walked forward, Strife then shod forward, dropping his sword that disappeared a second later, black lighting curled around him in a large amount

"n..not again" he then collapsed

"Strife!"


	9. tears for the wrong reason

Number nine! It's kind of short, but majorly important, search "maria Robotnic the hedgehog" for the right picture

**Black sand heart**: well, I liked a lot of the enemies to choose from, and there are many strategies, expect a Wide variety of enemies' from sonic games to appear.

Hey! If any of you want to see a specific enemy from a game, review my story and say wich one, I have lots of enemy bashing chapters ahead I assure you.

_Thinking_

**Move**

Important

**The chant**

XVXVXVXVXVXVX

I open my eyes and I'm at the dark expanse again I sigh, _Here? Again? Just who brings me here?_ I thought

"I do, when we need to discuss something I talk to you in your resting state**"** same voice from the darkness' as last time

"So what topic are we discussing today? The weather down here? I don't think it changes much" I felt a surge of annoyance from the darkness, and then a long hallow laugh.

"You have my ability, good job, but no, the weather here stays the same, but what I really wanted to talk about is**-**"

"Nazo of the light and his so called 'mission'" I told the darkness, I felt it nod.

"he has already betrayed you, he has multiple times tried to make you fail, now probably he has lied and is coming to kill us" I sighed and nodded

"So what do we do?" I ask, when I do, **Hamestu **landed in the ground a little bit away from me, it sunk into the ground, then a crystal landed a bit farther away to its right.

"I am giving you a choice, Grab **Hametsu** and you will wake up, grab the crystal to send you back to the day Nazo of the light came to us with the offer**" **I was shocked by the offer

"Is that even possible!" I asked

"yes, but after this it will be the last offer, my abilities of time travel have weakened over the time of un-use, so this would be my last try" the darkness told me

"if I said no would you keep your power?"

"w-why yes, my ability is much like chaos control, but minus the chaos emerald" it replied

"then sorry self, I'm refusing your offer" I walked to the sword

"Idiot! Nazo will kill us!" it yelled

"Nah, I'm strong enough, and plus, we have our comrades, once I revive their friend, they ill trust me, and I know with them we will have a chance, don't you remember that time, we beat the headhunter, got the seven world rings in the dark dimension? That was because of my friends, so, later, self" I took out the sword and crystal's covered all of the sea

"As expected, that's why they gave you the second chance, not me" then everything when white.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"Ah, you're up" I opened my eyes and sat up, shadow was leaning on the door to my holding a yellow chaos emerald in his hands, I got out of bed

"hmmm, last time I woke up I had a brown rabbit in my face, I suppose you're not her dark male side are you?"

"no I'm not" shadow looked at the emerald and he tossed it to me, I caught it in my right hand as I got out of bed.

"Hey wait, why-"

"You helped me get to eggman, you deserve it" I was at a loss because of shadow's… kindness? I tossed the emerald back and held up my black one

"I got my own specialty one, you can have it" shadow raised his eyebrows as I got, his ear and tail twitched in annoyance,

"Humph, suit yourself" Shadow turned and opened the door, the same group from last time, minus shadow, add Cream, oh then add this Croc, a chameleon, and a bee, I walked down the steps

"Ah, our sleeping savior reawakens, I heard shadow was gonna chaos spear you to get you up" Sonic said with a smirk

"He woulda been missing a hand then" sonic paled "I'm joking" he then smirked

"Hi! Hihihihihihihihihihihi! I'm Charmy Bee!" the bee, now named Charmy bounced in front of me, the croc pushed him out of the forcefully, Charmy flew away whining

"I'm sorry about Charmy, I'm Vector the crocodile!" I shook the big croc's hand, he was strong, the chameleon walked over to me calmly to shake my hand

"I am Espio, nice to meet you strife" he shook my, hand, in an instant a kunai was at my thought and **Hametsu **was at his "a sword, and good reflexes, you're a good warrior"

"Same with you Espio" I gave newfound respect for the ninja chameleon, he was good.

"Aight! Enough with the introductions! Let's bring Maria and Cosmo back to life!" everyone cheered but me, Espio, and Shadow, "shadow, silver, strife, lets chaos control" we all grabbed shadow's green emerald

"**CHAOS…CONTROL!**" we all were gone in a flash of light

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Angel Island

"Heh, let's do this! Tails! Shadow! Your items!" I walked up the altar to the master emerald "NO ONE, I mean it, NO ONE comes up here, end. Of. Story" they nodded shadow took out the music box and tails a plant, "a plant?" I asked,

"It's par-"Tails was shocked as I snatched the plant from his hands

"This is part of her! Jeez why didn't you tell me! It's gonna be a lot easier now" I set the plant by the master emerald, the music box was set at an angle to it so that those would make a triangle to me, standing opposite them "ok, shadow, take out the green emerald, tails, you get the yellow one" shadow took out his, tosses tail's the yellow one "silver one, tails" he took it out "to me" he tossed it, "hold it with both hands and aim it at the emerald, shadow, you will hold the energy and making the chaos control, tails, if any of the people have darkness in their hearts, you will face the opposite, so you will face light equal to their darkness, I will face the darkness opposite their light"

"Well, how about we get this started?" Shadow said impatiently, I nodded

"Focus, okay?" I held the chaos emeralds up, the black one and the white one made an infinity symbol above my head moving "**The servers are, the seven chaos, Chaos is power**" the sky went dark "**power is enriched by the heart**" the master emerald began to glow and spin "**The controller is the one that unifies the chaos**" beams of light began to shine from the two emeralds, making a beam to the master emerald, "**I unify you, Chaos, to revive those who had left this world when it was not there time, and to empower them so they do not leave until it is their time****!**" I grabbed the emeralds, black in my right, and the white in my left,

"**CHAOS CONTROL!" **we all said at once, a small flare of yellow golden light to tails, shadow glowed white, and a large torrent of black sharp darkness flowed at me, I was shocked by the icy pain than went through me, I was slowly losing control, being overpowered by the darkness

"Don't lose focus, controller of darkness" I felt another presence, one as dark as the stuff flying at me, I became that dark. "we are as pure dark as their pure light, we can absorb this power and become stronger!" I felt the aura surround me and become one with me

"**Seven world rings, Open the gate to the Heavens so the ones who have left may return again!"** The seven world rings I have shot out of me and circled the master emerald in a frenzy, they spun, the master emerald spun, the darkness got stonger

"you are NOT dying on me" The voice said, _yeah yeah, I got it, LETS GO _I did one last push

"**GATES OF HEAVEN OPEN! LETS MARIA AND COSMO COME BACK!"** everything went white

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV master emerald shrine, 3rd person

"Cosmo!" Tails ran up to Cosmo, who appeared when the light faded, Cosmo was standing there, Tails ran forward and Cosmo opened her eyes

"Tails!" she hugged tails, they ended up kissing, which made shadow raise his eyebrows

_Jeez, passionate aren't they? _Shadow thought, He turned forward "….Maria?" A yellow hedgehog stood before him, she had a blue headband on like she used to, but It was more tech, her yellow-blonde hair was long past her shoulde rand curled past the edges, she wore a blue short dress (Like Amy) dress with a white stripe down the middle, it was also puffed at the sides and went up at the front like a collar, the sides of her dress had two tails that where blue with a white fringe , her skirt was shite with a blue fringe, she had boots that went up to her knees, white down the middle, blue at the sides, and a black toe part, her arms had a black sleeve that went from her hands (with a blue bracelet ring on them) to her elbow, she opened her eyes, and shadow saw her eyes that they were like Maria, and Strife said "Empower them" so they swiched her body because the old one would of killed her?

"Shadow? Is that you?" she sounded like Maria, Shadow got tears in his eyes

"Maria, Your back…" Shadow walked towards Maria slowly, reached out a shaking hand, Maria grabbed it and pulled Shadow into a hug

"Shadow… I'm back" Maria began to cry happily, shadow head tears in his eyes, but they did not fall, They hugged finally able to do so after over 50 years, and it still felt the same,

"Maria…I love you" Shadow said finally saying it after so long

"I love you too" Maria hugged him tighter _I'm back and shadow is with me, all is well_.

"hahhhhh…. Hahhhhhh, We did it" Strife fell on his knees as the power faded, the seven world rings all went back into Him, the black emerald disappeared, and white chaos emerald was not in his grasp anymore. "Now I've done it, nazo, am I free?" strife asked desperately he looked down at his hands the chains did nothing, Strife hit his hands on the ground

"we've been tricked, Nazo lied to us all along" Tears began to fall on the chains

Strife filled with despair "no….No… I've risked everything to do this mission, and it was all in vain! I've…Lost…Everything…"


	10. Happiness and Regret

Tenth chapter… now we learn about our favorite little dark hedgehog. Oh and Maria and Cosmo becoming accustomed to the sonic crew usual life, and shadria fluff, read **the music box** to get the Seiichiro thing.

Flame is a Character owned by **BlackSandHeart **I don't own her, it was her idea to put it in my story to give some more depth to it. So read her stuff too. So yeah, onwards!

_Thinking_

Important person speaking

**Move**

**Powerful important speaking**

XVXVXVXVXVXV- master emerald shrine 3rd person

"I think you can come up now!" Tails called, the entire group ran up the steps and saw four figures instead of two, everybody said hi and hugged, shook hands with, etc. with Cosmo, happy to have her back, they all turned to Shadow and Maria

"I thought she was a human?" Sonic remarked

"Maser emerald empowered her, that meant changed her" Knuckles replied

"No one touches Ma-" Shadow stepped in front of Maria, but he stopped when she put a hand on his shoulder

"It's fine; I don't have the sickness anymore" Maria told shadow, He nodded and stepped next to her, But he did not just do that, he put his right arm around her and rested his hand on her waist, she sighed and rolled her eyes _Shadow, ever the protective one, _Maria got names and shook hands (Cream, Amy, and Cosmo gave her a hug, shadow let go during that, he grabbed her right after, Charmy tired, but was held back by shadow's hand, Maria laughed which made shadow smile)

"Ah, that's nice to hear" shadow said to Maria with a genuine smile directed at her, the entire Crew was shocked speechless

"Now we have three miracles, two people revived, AND SHADOW SMILES!" Sonic says utterly dumbstruck, Shadow lost the smile and went back to his old look

"Shut up blue faker" Shadow replied

"Annnnndddd he's back" Sonic said with a sigh, Maria laughed Sonic smirked "I see why shadow likes this one, OK! Let's go back and celebrate the return of Maria!" Sonic said, everyone (except shadow, as usual) cheered and left

"Hey, I'm gonna monitor the Master emerald, You go on ahead" the Sonic crew left, leaving Knuckles to monitor the Master of the emeralds "looks O.K" He put his hands on it "still full power, so where are the- WAH!" Knuckles fumbled and caught two chaos emeralds, the yellow and the white, shadow had the 'reen as he left "HEY! WHAT WAS- Strife? Woah man! What happened? You ok?" Knuckles ran up to the Dark hedgehog,

"Jeez, Flame, You can't ever let me ta-" Strife opened his eyes, they had a light in them Knuckles had never seen before, His eyes hardened back to normal "Yeah, I'm fine knux, help me up" Knuckles complied and pulled Strife up and he rolled his shoulders "The master emerald is in perfect shape, it charges up energy and stores it just for this purpose, the Island didn't fall, so no problem, so let's get going" Strife then walked away from the altar, walking the path Sonic and his crew took,

"Flame?" Knuckles asked to himself "who's he?" Knuckles thought better of it when he remembered the whole line of 'bots wiped out yesterday by just one of his moves "Well, let's get going" Knuckles left, but neither Strife nor Knux noticed the person in the shadows as they left

"Flame, Blaze told me Strife mentioned a Fengari as well" Espio reasoned to himself as he stepped out of the shadows, turning off his invisibility "Strife, Just who are you?" Espio teleported away in a puff of ninja smoke

XVXVXVXVXVXVX- at team Sonic's mansion in Angel Island

"Well here we are!" Sonic said as he pointed to the mansion "we built it after G.U.N paid us for saving the world during the Metal sonic incident (sonic heroes) "it's got rooms to fit every one, I think we have guest rooms for Cosmo and Maria, Strife as well. Hey, wait, where is he?" (Espio teleported in that moment right next to Vector, who never realized he left. As no one else)

"Am I really that forgettable?" Strife said as he walked out of the shadows with Knuckles

"Jeez, SOMEONE'S an idiot" Rouge said looking at sonic, a anime sweat drop appeared on his head

"heh heh…. Anyway! Let's go celebrate!" sonic said, everyone cheered (minus off Strife and Shadow, then you got everybody) and they walked in, it was gigantic, the main hall was large and square with several floors, a kitchen was off to the right, tabled where set up on the sides

The party was fun, sonic somehow managed to decorate it in a split second (shadow using chaos control and having the four hedgehogs do it double-time sure made it easy) they did party games, ate cake (again, thanks to chaos control and having Cream and her mom bake) danced, Rouge, Blaze, Silver (he was banned from using powers) Maria, Amy, Cosmo, Tails, Cream and Charmy played tag laughing all the while (shadow was watching Maria carefully from where he was) Vector was talking to cream's mother, a bit away from the tag group, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Strife where playing Texas hold'em Poker (NOT with real money, they just used chips) Espio was dressed like a casino dealer and was the dealer,

"King Queen Jack aces ten! Of spades! Royal flush! Chips please!" Strife chimed happily as he played his cards down,

"AGGGGHH! You ALWAYS WIN!" Knuckles said

"I have…practice?" Strife said with a shrug and a smirk Shadow nodded sagely as he watched Maria over his cards,

"Jeez, you were just like this last year during that trip to Casino Park and BINGO highway last summer" Sonic said resting his chin on his hands Knuckles glared at him "Hey, it's true" Knuckles sighed and continued on

"Ok, I'll give you guys a break" Strife stood up off the table "next winner of the pot gets all my chips" all the other players got hungry looks on their faces. "Hey cream? Can I play tag?" Cream smiles broadly

"Sure! But no chaos control or powers!" Cream says, I nod, Silver then starts chasing me because he's it, I run away and silver chases my every move,

"I'm gonna get you!" silver says determined

"Concentrated aren't ya?" Strife ran for a pole, jumped, he set his foot on the pillar and flipped over silver, making him run head first into the pillar "easy"

"ow!" silver said as everyone else chuckled,

"Good one silver" Amy said, silver blushed beet red.

"I rest my case" Strife said, he then played tag with the other ones for a while (he got himself tagged once or twice so he could be it and made it so it wasn't so challenging for everyone else)

"Ok guys! And gals! It's like 11 and some of us need our beauty sleep (knuckles: *cough* rouge *cough*) so we better hit the beds! I have some rooms and if you want a-"

"Sleepover!" all the girls (minus Maria and Cosmo) cheered,

"I know where the sleeping bags are! We can have so much fun!" they all ran off, Maria gave shadow a look, he sighed and nodded, Maria smiled and went off. Shadow grumbled to himself

"Hey shadow" Strife elbowed Shadow and whispered "I think you can chaos control Maria so you can have your time together, just wait 'till there asleep" Shadow smiled

"Good idea" Shadow walked off flipping the Green chaos emerald,

Sonic yawned loudly "g'night guys" sonic walked off, team sonic and Chaotix walked off into their respective rooms (Cream's mom, Vanilla, was chaos controlled back to her house) the only one left was Strife "oh hey strife your next to shadow!" sonic called from the third floor (second was the girls floor) Strife jumped up to the third floor from where he was standing, "nice jump, your over there" Sonic pointed down the hall to a room marked "GUEST" "sorry, but it's all I got" Strife shrugged

"Hey, it's fine, if it's a bed I'm good" Strife walked into his room "night" he shut the door with a near-silent click,

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- Shadow's room, 3rd person

"ok, I think it's good enough" shadow said with a smirk, he checked the clock, it read 12:00, "**Chaos control**" Shadow flipped the emerald and he teleported to the room the girls where in, he was by the door, they all were in a larger room, Sleeping in their respective sleeping bags, shadow saw Rouge on the bed, Amy sleeping haphazardly in a sleeping bad, Cosmo… _Is that yellow fur? Tails you player._ Tails was in a yellow sleeping bag next to Cosmo's, There was a machine with a chaos emerald attacked to it, Shadow used his hover skates and levitated to the ceiling, he checked the machine as he used **chaos control **to suspend himself in time above it, it was set to a time to activate **Chaos control **to teleport them to Cosmo's room, (tails made a sign plate that had "COSMO" on it and set it on a guest room) Shadow heard during one of Tail's ramblings about her that she didn't like sleeping with other people in the room, _so he's playing off that, so when they see Cosmo gone they expect that she left to her room, Tails, I applaud your strategy, _Shadow teleported himself back up to the ceiling, he then saw Maria off in a corner of the room, sitting up in a blue sleeping bag, leaning against a wall, _Just as she always did, and cute as she always is_, Shadow thought as he floated down next to her as he turned the power on his rocket skates down, he tapped Maria's head **"Chaos Control" **Shadow said quietly,

"What…where…huh!" Maria woke up finding herself Face- to- face with shadow the hedgehog, she recoiled back from the shock and tripped, Shadow caught her and brought her close again "shadow! You kidnapped me!" Maria scolded, she was quiet but somehow managed to sound angry "your-" any more scolding was cut off when shadow pointed up, Maria's mouth dropped and she let go of shadow and walked a bit off, staring up at the clouds, Shadow took this time to inspect Maria, she was wearing a blue dress like the one from the ARK, but it was solid dark blue, and more like a nightdress, even though she was hedgehog and a little shorter than him it still looked nice, she had no shoes or gloves on, _neither do I _thought shadow, shrugging (Calm down people, its gloves and shoes, have you freaked out when you see someone without gloves or shoes? No. so don't freak out) Maria still had her blue headband on, the ORIGINAL one, _didn't I have that in my- dang you Amy!_ Amy had been sneaking around shadow's room for some time, so that was the reason. As Maria twirled and laughed, Shadow looked up at Maria's face, same eyes, same laugh, different body, healthier body "shadow, would you like to dance?" Maria asked, holding her hand out

"Finally we can make up for that dance you had with Seiichiro" Shadow said with a smirk, crossing his arms

"Oh come on!" Maria said exasperated, Shadow laughed and summoned the music box using **Chaos Control**

"The music" Shadow said with a horribly fake French accent, making Maria laugh.

"Never thought I'd hear you do that again" Maria said giggling

"That was a one- time thing, now, we dance" shadow said starting the music box, They held each other's hand and slow danced for a while on top of the team sonic mansion roof, once they got tired of that, Shadow had his hands on her waist, Maria's arms around his neck, they kissed, after a long time of missing each other, the reunite was the same as their first kiss, Quick, simple, and transferred all their love, nothing more, nothing less. They sat on the roof and pointed out the stars, the ARK and other things they saw. "Well, let's go to sleep, shadow stood and teleported them into his room (the music box was put away as soon as they got in the room by shadow)

"Just like the old times" Maria said with a small smile, Shadow had go a two person bed (after haggling about it with sonic for MONTHS) "well I call right, you get left, and if you try anything funny you're gonna be stabbed" Maria said summoning a piece of metal that looked like a sword hilt, it became a blade made of light in seconds "light abilities, thanks to the master emerald" shadow had an anime Sweat Drop on his head

"got it, got it" Maria got the right and shadow on the left, it wasn't long until Maria snuggled up into his chest until shadow fell asleep _Knew it, happens every time _shadow thought with a smirk and fell asleep, holding his long lost love in his arms

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- Strife's room, 1st person

I sat on the bed "Hmm, your new "friends" sure know how to party" the voice from the darkness again, I sighed "your part of the crew already, I thought it would be much harder to get their trust, Even shadow trusts you because you revived Maria" It said, I felt it give me an evil smile, I nodded and tried to go to sleep. After many fruitless attempts,

"Humph, and I'm forgotten once my work is done, I can't sleep, _I_ want to see this "true moon" that Fengari told me about" I stood up checked the time, 2:00 pm, and walked out of my room, I looked and saw the stairs, I walked out to the roof of the house and stood with my arms crossed "so THIS is the Minerva Fengari rants about" I said with a sad smile. The moon was beautiful, huge and it made the place light up like the sun was rising, the sky was filled with stars in the night sky, _so this is Mobius' sky, all I've seen is destruction, not peace like this_ I sighed once again and stood right next to the edge of the roof.

"'Flame would of loved to see this' do you think about her constantly?" the darkness asked,

"No, I didn't for a long time until I got out and met sonic and his crew, it made me realize…how much people DO matter"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it's that Blaze reminds you of her"

"Shut it, you always get it right" I felt the darkness recede and leave me be "Jeez, ditcher" I said to the darkness "but really, I am the ultimate Ditch" I sighed as I remembered what happened that day

The day of my ultimate betrayal

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- flashback, 3rd person, present tense, in crisis city

"**You will go with me, your existence is contracted to me, you will obey" **the flames of disaster Commanded a younger strife, fire raining down on him and his two friends, he was frozen as the flames merged to create a huge monster, and its eyes locked on his, he could only hear it

"Strife, we gotta get outta here dude!" Fengari pulled on his arm, His eye patch fluttering in the wind caused by the explosions, but strife would not move, Fengari cursed and pulled harder, Flame was in front of him yelling for him to wake up, she was getting angry for him not listening

"**if you come with me, you will get the last world ring, and I will let your friends go unharmed" **the fireballs raining down hit behind flame and the place cracked, Strife stepped back and Flame jumped forward, her Cat reflexes making her grab the ledge right in front of strife's feet, she was hanging above the raging lava by one hand, the flames all around her

"Strife! Help! I'm slipping!" Flame's dark hazel eyes bored into strife's reptilian green eyes, his eyes, usual filled with a spark of kindness and friendship, where now cold and unsympathetic, he looked down at her like he did not know her,

"goodbye, Flame" _I accept_, Strife said as he accepted the offer of the flames of disaster, strife turned to the side and began to skate away, Fengari dived forward, catching Flame, using his wolf strength, he picked the dark cat up away from the cliff, as strife raced off and the flames of disaster disappeared, Flame stood up

"I HATE YOU STRIFE THE DARK!" she screamed full of pain, after that Strife was too far to hear anything else.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"I'm sorry" Strife said as he turned away from the ledge, the Image of flame hanging for dear life, her Dark hazel eyes, panicked, searching his, begging that he save her like all the other times, and he turned away from the ledge, trying to shake the picture out of his head, he teleported to his bed and laid down sideways on the bed, the last thing he muttered before going to sleep

"I'm sorry Flame, I had no choice"


	11. Old friends in a new place

Chapter eleven! Wow. I'm on a roll…. ONWARDS!

This is brought to you by:

**BlackSandHeart:** yeah, it's Espio (shrug) ALSO, FLAME IS OWNED BY **BlackSandHeart** she created her and let me use her for my story! ONE AGAIN, FLAME IS **NOT** MINE! ALSO! The light-givers are NOT mine

Also: I down own any of the sonic chara's I just own Strife and the people you've never seen before this story. I ALSO OWN THE DARK DEMENSION AND THE 12 GUARDIANS, there my ideas and copyright is just wrong.

_Thinking_

**Moves**

Important

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- dark dimension, coliseum (the day nazo said to gather)

"Well, here we are!" The light blue wolf said with a laugh, he tapped his eye patch over his left eye, smirking as he did so; He wore a blue shirt with a crescent moon on the center, black pants, and black and white shoes he wore a blue jacket that went down his knees, the fringes were black, and a large Crescent moon on the back, he wore fingerless gloves that showed his knuckles, they had a Crescent moon on them too, his eye patch covered his left eye (and it had a crescent moon on it as well) he had a scar that came from an inch above the eye to an inch below. His other eye color was grey, his left ear had a small cut on the top, now just notched, his hair was shite and spiked back, his tail was pale blue and white at the end, two long knives hung from his belt at his waist, he took them out and flipped them in his hands, the scabbards where plain black, the handle was gold with a black leather grip, the blades itself were white like the moon, he shoved them back in his scabbards and turned back to the group of five black wolves, all had knives, and all were speed-based "aight, listen up guys, I'm not a loyal player to you guys, if you get stuck do it yourself, you understand, right?" all five nodded, that was the way of life in the dark dimension.

"hello there" the red nine-tailed fox, Lync walked up, straightening her black t-shirt and short shorts along with black boots, she sighed and her nine tails flicked in annoyance, her blood red eyes scanned the wolf with annoyance, her whites of her eyes where back to normal, out of the red mode. Inferno walked next to her, five foxes, two cats 2 birds and 1 hedgehog beside inferno, the five foxes where white and wore similar clothes to lync, the other ones just wore red cloaks that were decorated to look like fire, Inferno himself had a cloak around him that hid everything under his chin, what looked like an inferno was on the fabric, and like it was real,

"Fengari, Right?" Inferno asked, sizing up Fengari , Fengari rubbed his wrists where the metal band marking him a dark dimension prisoner.

"Correct" Fengari replied curtly

"Uptight" Lync said with a huff and walked off, her crew of five foxes walking behind her, inferno walked with her with his group fallowing him.

"Humph, what a bore" a Green hedgehog with red sunglasses and a black biker jacket walked in, his stomach had two scars on it, making the roman numeral for two on his chest, his green eyes scanned the amount of people In the coliseum before walking in, a red and yellow fox walked behind him with a black male bat, a small green bird and a large bear.

"Yes, it's usually you, Scourge" a blue echidna said as he walked past the 'reen hedgehog Scourge, He was all sea blue and had fists with knuckles, like knuckles, in fact this was the echidna Strife beat when he first tried to escape! He had five echidnas behind him

"Flood" Scourge said with a bit of respect. Flood nodded and walked into the coliseum, Scouge a few beats after,

"Five groups" Fengari said as he scanned the crowd, an all-black cat walked in, the people behind her all had staffs "mages… great" the cat was all black, she wore black jeans and a t-shirt that showed her stomach, she wore a sleeveless jacket that went a little past her knees, it had a pink edge, a belt on her waist held medic supplies, an all-black staff was on her back, it had a pink jewel on the top, it matched the pink stripe on her left ear, she walked in and walked next to the other open spot, next to Fengari, her light hazel eyes looked at Fengari in a mixture of hard held courage she kept from breaking at any second from the fear she held . "Hey there, Name's Fengari" He held out his hand to the girl

"Z-Zenox" She said as they shook hands, Just then a seventh group of six walked in with Nazo, Fengari and Zenox where introducing themselves and they didn't notice the cat that walked in scowling as she walked in with Nazo _uggh, I HATE this guy, Stupid ex- Light giver, but if I got to deal with him to be free and alive, I will._ She thought as she got in next to Lync's group.

"AHEM! I Figure all of you are the groups chosen to come and kill the escape, giving you freedom?" everyone nodded "well that makes it simple, the Escapee is a hedgehog, named Strife The Dark" with the mention of that name Fengari bore his teeth and growled, HIM, _HE escaped, the Traitor who ran off with the Flames of disaster and deserted Flame in her time of most need! _Nazo lifted his hands and a large circle of white energy showed a picture of Strife the dark leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, looking straight at the picture. "He can control darkness and dark energy, along with the only one to be able to use Dark Ice, he fights with claws and a sword interchangeably, he is fast and strong, but he has a catch, he still wears the limiters that limit him to 20%, when you come out into Mobius I will cut your chains" Nazo explained, all of the people there all stepped back in shock "BUT, I will be tracking you, so if you even step out of line once" Nazo took out his sword "you know what happens" they nodded, "I need the one named Zenox to step up to the podium" Fengari raised his eyebrows as the Cat next to him walked up the steps to the raised platform

"**Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik" **Zenox held up her staff **"I summon the way to get out of the Dark dimension to Mobius!**" and slammed it, a purple magic circle covered the entire of the round raised platform, she spun the staff, where the staff jewel went, a purple circle fallowed, she then made a seven pointed star, **"activate"** Fengari was barely able to hear the last word, as his wolf ears picked it up. A large purple vortex appeared on the platform in the air, Nazo flew around too zenox's shoulder,

"Alright! In!" Nazo flew in, Inferno walked up, little wisps of flame coming off his cloak,

"Good one Zenox" Inferno tapped Zenox's shoulder and she smiled _oh great, she likes inferno, this is gonna be greattttt….._ "See lync! I made a good pick!" he said, Lync walked by and flicked her nine tails, nearly making Zenox lose her spear and hit inferno, but she caught it.

"She is such a show off" she blew off Zenox and went in _ok, she is…. Annoying? _Fengari thought to himself as he walked up the stairs

"humph" Inferno ditched Zenox and jumped in, Flood and his crew jumped in, (when a person jumps in the crew fallows) Scourge jumped in, Fengari saw a shadow flit in, and five others walk in without a leader, Fengari nodded at Zenox, looked back at his guys

"C'mon guys! Last one it's a baby!" Fengari,of corse said that and jumped in, his men scrambled to get into the portal, Zenox sent her people in, then turned to look out at the dark dimension

"Well, see ya, dark dimension, I'm goin' back home" she turned and walked in the portal, magic sign faded and the portal shrunk, making a purple glimmer as it faded away.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- somewhere on Mobius.

It was dark out, that was the first thing Fengari noticed as he landed on the black dirt, he scraped it with his foot, and then tapped it, _like our ground, no change, wait, night! Minerva! _Fengari looked up quickly then noticed that only stars where out, he sighed "oh really, Nazo, choose the ONE DAY the moon is not out, I can't believe you…" Fengari told Nazo as he walked up to him, they were walking along a stone bridge to a large black medieval castle, the four ends where towers where fire burned on the top, there was a moat and everything, Nazo walked up and it lowered into a courtyard, the seven groups looked around as nazo opened the main doors, the hall was white with seven pillars on each side, black doors were on the left side and white ones on the right, large doors where on the opposite side "commanders, right, there's names, men to the left, when you open the door it will lead to your room based on your aura, if you say the name and power of the person you want to see you'll gain access to their room" Nazo led the 42 people to the main doors, he snapped his fingers and the door opened, black carpet made a straight line into a large hall with 7 tables on the left, a balcony above, the stone was all white marble like the last room, black tapestries hung from the right, with a symbols on them, and 7 silver thrones, with symbols, his symbol was to the right of the middle one, a seven pointed star was on the back of the one to the left _Zenox's symbol I think _"sense all of you are commanders and practically princes and princesses, you all get thrones, none is higher and none are lower, all are commanding their five and Their own army" Nazo said, that caught everyone off guard, "I will explain, tomorrow, for now come here" Nazo walked up to Fengari and tapped his sword on his head, his chains broke, and Fengari felt a rush of power "now who's next?" Nazo repeated the same thing he did to Fengari, he didn't care about everyone else but instead walked out the main doors to the hall, then to his room, it was the second farthest from the entrance door, in silvery letters it read "FENGARI THE MOON"

"Works" Fengari shrugged and opened the door, as he did so he heard the door being opened to his left, he turned.

A dark colored cat, almost black like Zenox but if you put both of them side by side it becomes painfully obvious that she is not. A diagonal scar ran down from her forehead to her cheek running over her right eye, she blinked and you can see it better, she wore a dark grey vest with a white T-shirt shirt underneath it, black combat boots, and dark grey cargo pants that match nicely with the vest, that and white gloves with the pattern of a flame on them and has a very long tail that almost drags on the ground. Her Dark hazel eyes turned to face Fengari.

"Flame?" Fengari exclaimed.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Dun dun dunnnnnnn…. Yes, Flame is back…. Well, sense all 7 people will be controlling a series of enemies from the sonic games, if you review, state who's army, and then state what series of enemy from what game, GENERIC ENIMIES, not like an army of metal sonics, the top 7 will be assigned to the person. Until then! Sayonara!

"_**As long as you fight, I exist"**_

_**-Strife The Dark**_


	12. Old self, New self

Chapter 12…. Another one down!

This chapter brought to you by: **BlackSandHeart and AMICUS **

Blackie (well you call me strife!) : sorry, no 'bots, you know what you get, and that's what ya get.

Amicus: oh hey thanks! I'm usually a suspense ending guy (it's way too natural) and I guess you probably skipped from the "**Shadow's Gathering**" (BLACKSANDHEART's not mine) to this to see team moon in the spotlight (well… team moon minus main guy)

UnknownFallower: You can't escape me; I know you reviewed on Blackie's story about wanting the next chapter so here it is!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FLAME: SHE IS OWNED BY BLACKSANDHEART**, **ALSO, the end Flashback BLACKSANDHEART wrote for Me, tat is hers,** **Nazo, Inferno, Lync, anyone you have not seen before are MINE, and the plot is MINE, IF you copy without asking (I Let BlackSandHeart use strife and Fengari in a story) I will have Strife come and kill you in your sleep.**

_Thinking_

**Moves**

Important

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"Flame?!" Fengari Exclaimed, the dark cat turned

"Fengari? Wait, hey Fengari!" Flame hi-fived Fengari and they both smiled darkly

"heh, glad you're here with me, I'd never have anyone else cover my back" Fengari smiled, he knew that it was nice to have her back, but there was one of them missing, and he was the one they were supposed to kill….

"Yeah, who's the Chick who made the portal out of here" Flame asked as she looked back towards the main hall

"Zenox" Fengari said, Flame quickly looked back to him with eyebrows raised

"You're usually not the one to talk to people, what, she's cute?" Flame set her hand on her hip and leaned to the side, an evil smirk on her face, her tail moving back and forth like a cat that's found its prey. Fengari sighed in despair

"Jeez, you don't change, do you?" Fengari said shaking his head

"_HE _did" Flame said with a scowl, Fengari frowned; of course Flame was still hurt by Strife's betrayal. She was one to have good memory.

"Yes, but he is different, he made his choices, we've made ours, so we live with them" _just as I made my mistake of challenging Mangetsu, Strife left Flame, maybe I can atone for both if this works out…_

"O-oh, hey" Zenox waid as she walked up to two of them shyly Fengari turned and he saw the name plate to the side read –ZENOX OF MAGIC-

"Oh hey Zenox" Fengari said with a smile

"So THIS is Zenox, A decent pick, But you could do better" Flame said eying Zenox critically, Zenox cowered a little and Fengari sighed

"Zenox, Flame, Flame, Zenox" Fengari said, they shook hands, Flame raised an eyebrow as she looked at Zenox

"How old are you?" She asked, Zenox shrugged

"U-umm… 16?" She said with a weak smile and a shrug

"Oh wow! Older than me by a year and younger than Fengari by two, nice" Zenox smiled weakly as Flame snapped her fingers, then set a hand on the wall and leaned.

"Oh jeez, I better hit da hay" Fengari said, "it's like midnight"

Zenox chimed in "and Nazo said that where getting an army in the mourning"

"Oh, crud" Flame said "I need to get my beauty sleep!"

"Yes you do, yes you do." Fengari said with an evil smirk, Flame hit him on the shoulder and opened her door and shut it, a -click- could be heard as the lock was set, "sorry, she's a bit sarcastic and violent but it gets endearing after a while" Fengari explained, Zenox nodded and snapped her fingers, a small purple portal appeared above her hands, a bag full of items appeared into her hands,

"My stuff" Zenox told fengari who was giving her a questioning look, "here, let me get your stuff" She walked up to him and grabbed his arm, Zenox blushed at the contact but continued and thought for a portal, A portal spat out a large black bag full of stuff.

"Wow, I guess you helped me out" Fengari scratched his eye patch as he looked at the portal, He thought for a second "move it to the front of flame's door" Zenox raised her eyebrows "just do it" Fengari said with a plotting smile, Zenox did it so the portal was horizontal with the door but far enough so Fengari could go in front of it, Fengari then touched Zenox's shoulder, Zenox jumped at the contact

"wha-"

"The thing you did before, a purple bag was just about to shoot out when Fengari told her to stop; He walked up to the door and rapped on it with his knuckles, "Flame! Open up!" Fengari jumped by zenox after he did that, he leaned in next to Zenox's ear "okay, when she opens the door pull it out so it's fast and hits her" Zenox smiled at the prank idea.

"What do you want Fen- AGGH!" Flame opened the door angrily thinking she would come face to face with Fengari but really with a lark purple back hitting her in the chest and sending her flying into her room again, Zenox and flame burst out laughing when they saw Flame's shocked face.

"Priceless!" Fengari said between laughs, then pinched himself to stop laughing, "ok, go into your room fast, she's gonna blow our heads off if she sees us, run!" Fengari said and they both ran into their rooms.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Zenox's room

"haaah, haah, that was fun" I said with a laugh and sat down on my bed, I fingered the pink stripe on my left ear and sighed, I didn't want any of them finding out, if they did I'd be screwed….

"So how's the pinky doing?" I looked up and saw lynch walk into my room, her nine tails swishing, My tail flicked irritably

"Says the red fox that is supposed to be white" I reply, my ears flattening in anger.

"Sorry, I'm just painted Inferno's color, that's all, isn't that what you want?" I blushed at the mention of inferno

"n-no" I say looking away

"Then by are you blushing?" I glared at Lynch when she said that, she got me there. "Jeez pinky! so uptight! If Inferno sees you like he wouldn't want to have any…. Fun" Just as she said that in a burst of flame, Inferno entered the room, he walked up and hugged Lynch from behind, and when he entered in the room I put on a smile and my ears and tail perked up in recognition. His three green stripes coming from the each side of his eyes and going down his quills glowed when he touched Lynch; I refrained from growling when I saw that,

"Hallo Lych!" Inferno said happily as he looked at Lych with a smile on his face, "oh, Hi Zenox" he said as an afterthought, I tried not to jump up and kill Lynch, Inferno was MINE, I was his first love, first kiss, my love.

"Hey Inferno, me and Zenox where just discussing what armies we could get from Nazo, Right Zenox?" She said sweetly, dropping her sarcastic and hating tone, great, she had me cornered, Inferno trusts her more than me, so I have to agree, which would show Lynch I will do anything to impress Inferno, I have to agree with her. But maybe I can get a small complement in…

"yeah, we were, I said that you didn't need one because you were strong enough to not have one, but Lych here said you needed extra help" I smirked after I said it,

"I did not mean it that way!" Lynch said incredulously "I meant he doesn't need an army, he just needs me" Lynch said and smirking herself, mine faded, no way! Aggh! She got me on that one. Now I look stupid!

"Aw thanks Lynch! Later Pink, me and Lych have some… business to attend to" Flame created a fire portal and stepped into it, leaving Lynch with me.

"Nice try pinky, Better luck next time" Lynch said and made and patronizing smile and waved with mock happiness "bye- bye!" she stepped into it and disappeared, after she left I screamed in rage, why can't I win! I sighed and walked over to my bag and unpacked, after I had everything opened up I took a picture I had in a frame and looked at it, It had a picture of me and Inferno kissing while Inferno took the picture on the bottom of the frame in pink letters on a flaming frame. It read "Together in the Inferno of love" cheesy but I loved it,

Inferno? What happened to you?

XVXVXVXVX- Fengari's room

"Goodness, been a long time sense I played a good prank like that in a while" I said laughing, I scratched my eye patch as I walked into the room, not half bad, bed, dresser, work table, closet, shelf, I unpacked all of my stuff and set it around, I looked over to the dresser where my pictures sat, I had made frames for them as we took them, my favorite showed Me, Strife, and Flame in a picture, I didn't have my eye patch, Flame didn't have her scar, and neither did strife, it was before we all where scarred, I remembered something and took out a small notebook and pencil with "RULES" written on the cover, I opened it and the words I had scribbled on it showed themselves to me, as I looked at it I remembered the day Our team, Team Moon, Disbanded….

XVXV

"FLAME!" Fengari called to the cat as she walked away, head down, ears flat, and tail, if it was an inch or two longer, would be dragging on the ground.

"What do you want, Fengari?" The cat asked harshly.

"We have to go after Strife! Who knows what the Flames of Disaster want with him! As friends we have to stick together, it's in the rulebook!" Fengari called to her.

Flame said nothing.

After a moment, Fengari continued. "Come on, Flame. He's our friend."

"Not mine."

Fengari didn't know what to say.

Flame continued after a moment of silence, her voice thick with hatred and pain. "He did it on purpose. He left with the Flames of Disaster for a reason we'll never know... and I'll never care to know."

"So? We have to be there for him, we promised we would. He's our friend."

"Don't you get it?!" Flame spun on him, surprising the wolf of her sudden harshness towards him. "He's not our friend. He ditched us, ditched us forever. He's gone, Fengari, gone. Don't you understand what that means? Gone, poof, threw us away like we were garbage, out of our lives forever, never to return. Without Strife there's no point for Team Moon to continue!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Fengari could only stare as tears dripped down Flame's face.

Fengari watched Flame as she wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to give herself a hug. "I've lost so much... and now I've lost another friend..." She whispered to the ground. She looked up at Fengari with a look of misery and hatred in her eyes. "I will only drag you behind on your travels. I hope we meet again someday, Fengari. Good luck." With that, she turned around and started walking away, leaving Fengari behind.

Fengari watched her go, saying nothing to call her back. He knew that to her, Strife would always be more than just a friend in her heart, her cold, broken heart.

XVXVXVXVXVX

**Rule # 1: the members of Team Moon (I.E: Strife, Fengari, Flame) Will stay together as a team no matter what.**


	13. Getting in control, or Being controlled?

Chapter 13…. Jeez I have no time, school and all of the other crud, boating and my life (shrug) well you don't need to hear that, but I digress, here's the next chap!

This chapter brought to you by: **BlackSandheart, Amicus, Unknown follower, and Chaos the hedgehog!**

Blackie: heh, yeah, I got her right then (sigh of relief) okay, yes, fengari is pranking that day.

Amicus: thanks! And Team moon is! Glad there wasn't many, and that you're reading it. Thankyou.

Chaos the hedgehog: awesome! Good, thanks for the review and that you're readin it. And with the cat, it's happened to me before; I get what cha feel …

Unknown follower: exactly, but even in a world of hate love can exist, so there is still hope.

**DISCLAIMER: "well that's the chappy" Strife The Dark 152 said as he pushed his chair away from the computer, he stretched and looked at the door marked "FOURTH WALL PORTAL DOOR" he sighed "it should be coming now" he said, the door opened and showed a room in Sonic's house, Cream walked through and into the room, cheese was with her and was holding a letter**

"**Letter for you Seiichiro-Sama!" she addressed Strife The Dark in his Japanese name.**

"**Oh, thanks Cream, and your still using the Sama title" Seiichiro said with a small amount of annoyance, **

"**Well sorry, it's how I address authors…" cream said, Seiichiro shrugged**

"**It's fine cream, thanks, Arigato Cheese-chan" Seiichiro thanked cheese as the chao gave him the letter, they waved and said goodbye then left through the door. Seiichiro sighed again and opened the letter**

"**Sonic and co belong to SEGA, Strife, Fengari, Inferno, Lynch, Nazo, everyone else I haven't mentioned that you haven't seen before are Strife The Dark 152's, Sierra, the Followers of Darkness, Flame and her flashback , as well as her song is BlackSandHeart's, have a nice day  
Love: Blaze, sonic, shadow, silver and co."**

"**humph, Disclaimer message, oh well at least it's nice" Seiichiro said as he stretched again, he set the letter on a pile of 12 other letters "I need to save these" Seiichiro turned to face the viewpoint you were looking through "and please read the story! Enjoy!" the wall the 4****th**** wall portal door was on cracked a little "dang, forth wall crack, dangit! Now I gotta fix it" Strife said and stood up, he walked over to the door and grabbed a tube of paste and a trowel and went to work.**

**Move- the disclaimer.**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"jeez, those idiots are sure gonna get it for hitting me with my bag of stuff, but at least it was helpful" Flame said as she walked around her room absentmindedly there were supposed to be outside at 6:00, it was 5:20, she sighed and looked at the guitar she had sitting in her room against the wall. She made a face at it "this is stupid, but might as well" Flame went up and picked her guitar and sat on the bed, Strummed a few cords then remembered how Nazo recruited her for this thing,

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Love is silent...

Love never forgives... and never lets you forget...

It leaves behind memories that leave you wondering what you did wrong...

It's ruthless...

It tears you apart."

Flame strummed another cord on her guitar as she hummed a song that had never before let itself be known to the Dark Dimension. The song might've not had any words to it at the moment but anyone that was listening to the song would've instantly broken down into tears. The song had a sense of sadness, pain, and longing to it.

Another cord was strummed as Flame continued humming her tune. Her dark hazel eyes stared without much expression at the dead, gray dirt beneath her. The sky above was covered in black clouds that never showed the light. Her back lay against a cold and unforgiving rock that stretched far above her head.

A third cord was strummed as Flame lifted her eyes to the dark heavens, seeing the clouds above. Flame hummed a high note as a tear slowly leaked its way from the corner of her eye, down her face of dark fur. She took a shaky breath and continued humming her sad song.

Flame finished her song with a final strum and looked at her wooden guitar. She had searched far and wide for the peices of this small guitar. She had found most of the parts in the remains of towns and even fought for some of the items. She smirked as she ran her hand along the neck of the guitar that was really a human leg bone.

"What a beautiful song..." A voice behind her said.

Flame's eyes narrowed and she glanced back. She recognizeed that voice but couldn't put her finger on where she heard it before, Her eyes rested on a white bird that seemed to be radiating white energy, causing Flame to growl angrily to herself.

The bird was a Light Giver.

The bird marched forward with his head held high and stopped three feet before her. "Is your name Flame the cat?"

Flame nodded and strummed another cord, not bothering to say anything to a blasted Light Giver. She was a Follower of Darkness after all and all that Light Givers did was, as they put it, "restore peace to the universe" Humph, like any sensible Follower of Darkness believed that lie. Light Givers longed for battle as much as the average Follower of Darkness did.

The bird chuckled. "Not talking are we? Alright then, I have a mission for you, assassin."

Flame raised an eyebrow and strummed another cord.

"There's an escapee on the loose. I want you to help me find him and if you get him, you can have your life back."

The cord Flame had started playing ended short and Flame's eyes narrowed as she glared at the bird. The bird laughed quietly to himself, knowing he had her on the case now. "I need you to find him... he's escaped the Dark Dimension. In order to get him you have to race six other teams. Bring him back, dead or alive."

Dead...? Flame's ears twitched and a smirk appeared on her face as she strummed another cord. "Alright Nazo..." Flame said as she looked at the bird. "I'm in, but don't expect this person to come back alive."

"Very well," Nazo smirked. "Meet me at the coliseum at blazing sun with a team of five and there you will receive further information."

Flame nodded and the bird flew off. As soon as he was gone, Flame cleared her throat and started singing the words to the song she hummed earlier. As she sang, she strummed her guitar and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the rock...

"And I thought when we were together everything was going to be alright...

But you left me all alone with nothing but to stand against the fight...

All by myself...

All by myself..."

XVXVXVXV

"It's 5:50, time to get my army!" flame said sarcastically and stood up. She stretched and checked her clothes, then held her hand out "**Materialize, Kuro**" a pitch- black sword appeared in her hand, it was about a meter long, a short sword, she swung it a few times and tossed it over her shoulder, it disappeared into the darkness, she held out her hand again, then stopped herself and locked the door first, "**Black arrow**" a recurve bow made out of darkness appeared in her hand, the grip was white and the limbs where black wood that curved at the end, black energy was inside the string and bow itself, so that if something hit it the bow would react like it was made of metal, so in a sense, it was a metal recurve bow, she had no quiver on her side or back, she just brought back the string with her right hand and a bolt of dark chaos energy the bow was charged with turned into an arrow, she drew it back to her cheek and looked down the arrow shaft through her view window in the bow, she brought the bow back to rest and the arrow disappeared, she let go of the bow and it disappeared as well,

"Jeez, how annoying" She said rubbing the back of her head "my strongest weapon is STILL my bow" she sighed, the Dark Dimension mentality was that Melee fighting/physical combat was the only way to fight, you were a wimp and a coward if you fought with a ranged weapon, magic didn't count because it was usually all projectile anyway, she would only use the bow in a desperate situation, she didn't like it but so be it. _What would Sierra say if she found out I wasn't using my full strength? _She imagined her friend, a Black cat with cold ice blue eyes, one of the most powerful darkness users in the Followers of darkness, a group she was in before she went into the Dark dimension.

"Why aren't you using your bow you idiot! It was the only way you had a chance at beating me! But you never won anyway! Hahahahaaaaa!" _would be what she would say_ she thought, she opened her door after she unlocked it and walked outside, to the left there was a large grey plot of land with no grass on it, she instantly dubbed it "the training field" because there was a HUGE army, in seven sections, one was full of monsters with knight armor (the enimies from Sonic and the black knight) one of Flames of disaster forces, water monsters, Black arms forces, jinn (the enemies from sonic and the secret rings)a bunch of eggman's egg pawns, and another set of SCP- GP (the wheel guys from sonic riders zero gravity) the morning light shining off the metal was very… breathtaking, to say the least, Nazo was standing on a cliff overlooking the armies, Flame walked up to the white pigeon, and stood next to him, crossing her arms,

"Hello Flame" his unusually smooth voice said to her, she rolled her eyes and nodded "silent today, all right, here is your armies, now we wait for them to come, ah, here they are" that last thing he made it sound like a pleasant surprise, Flame just rolled her eyes

"C'mon guys! Don't make us wait any longer than we need to!" Flame yelled, Scorge sped up to nazo and adjusted his red sunglasses

Scourge started to say "Whatever you say-"

"Call me babe and you lose a head" Flame said in an anger flare, she HATED being called "babe" especially by scourge

"good idea Scourge, maybe he'd be a bit smarter without one" Fengari said walking up, Flame smirked and they hi- fived, Fengari ditched his jacket for a cobalt blue zip upped sweatshirt with a crecent moon over the heart and on the back. He tapped his eye patch and nodded to Nazo, Zenox walked up silently, she was fallowing inferno and Lync walking next to each other, Flood was next to scourge and tapped his back lightly

"Nice try scourge, better luck next time" Flood said with a laugh, Fiona sighed and rolled her eyes

"He really did fail though" she said, scorge looked up at her annoyed

"Just shut up" he said curtly.

"Ahem" Nazo cleared his throat and all 8 looked at nazo, mostly annoyed, "today I present your armies now if you please, Inferno, you get Iblis forces, fire related to suit your abilities" inferno walked up so he was facing the force of 100, he smiled evilly "Lync, I am aware of your…. Ability, so you get the Egg pawn forces, Flood, perfect chaos' forces, for your abilities, scourge, the SCR-GP to accompany your speed, Zeno, the Black knight's undead forces for their portal ability, Fengari, the Jinn for their night power increase, and Flame, The black arms forces for your versatility" each person Nazo named walked up to their army and raised their right hands, the shoulders screeched, yelled, made robotic noises, basically a war cry, Flame smiled evilly as she looked at her army

"Let's show this crystal hedgehog and his friends the fear of the PERFECT CHAOS!" chaos screamed, raising his hands, water rose up from behind him and made a replice of perfect chaos, it roared and the forces roared back, "I am the perfect chaos contractor! I will kill you Strife!" flood promised

"I can't wait to see this new world burn, HAHAHAHAHA!" Inferno roared, fie curling around him and his fire cape, making the iblis forces roar in response, _strife, you will burn._

"you will be adequate" lync said, she raised her right hand and they all robotically roared again, "loyal as well, maybe I can have some fun with this, hee- hee!" she giggled and smiled evily. The whites of her eyes turning red and a blue flame light on one of the tips of her nine tails, "I can't wait"

"YO! Your SCR's better keep up with me! If your left behind you're going to die!" scorge yelled, all the SCR-GP's robotically yelled back "GOOD! Now let's get ready to kill this fake!" _and that blue annoying prick_ scourge thought with an evil smile.

"Let's show them the power of our swords and portals!" Zenox yelled, the undead knights roared back, _I'm sorry sstriffe, but if I'm to go back home, I have to kill you._

Fengari howled and the jinn screamed in response, _if I do this I will atone for my mistake_ Fengari thought to himself, looking at the setting moon, _I will avenge my banishment. _

Flame summoned her sword and held it in the air, the black arms forced screeched in response and held their weapons up, _with this force your only be weakened, I want you to fully feel the pain I felt for your betrayal, _"Strife, you're going to die, by my hands alone" she said looking at the black sky "my revenge starts now"

-on the cliff-

Nazo stood at the cliff looking at his seven commanders and their armies, he smiled evilly "phase one complete, all the pieces are set, it's all going according to plan, soon, I will rule all the worlds and finally get my revenge, for them taking my Arianna away"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

**Excerpt from fengari's notebook **

**Note # 3:**

**Being in control may seem freeing, but power can sometimes control you. And you may end up losing yourself in the lust for power, you will never be the same once you go down that path.**


	14. something lost, something gained

Chapter 14! Yes! I'm getting farther! This one is a slow one sorry, not my best; it gets better after this…

This chapter was brought to you by: **Unknown Follower, Nick Loewe, and BlackSandHeart**

**Nick Loewe: **(blinks and steps back) woah, okay, and thanks, that's the first time I've ever heard that… thanks.

**Unknown Follower: **yeah… you'll learn more about it later, glad someone noticed about Nazo.

**BlackSandHeart: **Yeah, it was hilarious on my end to write, and I'm glad I made you laugh, Makes me smile. And yes, I'm going story mode, it's easier.

Scourge: whatever babe, if you can even harm this handsome face

Nazo: maybe BlackSandHeart, but you don't know just how far my influence reaches….

Fengari: (shrugs) I write in my free time, I don't always write rules about Ditch in it.

**Disclaimer: **

**Strife The Dark 152 completed the chapter and looked back at the 4****th**** wall portal door, there were still cracks on the door, "jeez, still haven't fixed it even with my chapter update" He walked up with the tube and trowel and began to fix a crack by the door "at least my 4****th**** wall Isn't shattered like BlackSandHeart's…" he muttered and then the door flew open**

"**Hey Strife The dark 152!" Blaze said happily as she threw the door open.**

"**AGH!" was the reply she got, **

"**by the flames! Strife is you okay!?" Blaze slammed the door behind her and ran up to the poor author she squished in the door, she started searching for injuries, **

"**owww…." Strife said sitting up rubbing his head, blaze leaned in and locked her amber eyes on his dark brown ones**

"**Are you okay?" she said seriously**

"**heh, I'm fine sense you're here with me" Strife said as he smirked, Blaze blushed and leaned back and stood up, still red, "ow" strife tried standing up but fell back on his but "my leg" **

"**Strife!" she ran up to him and checked his leg, there was a cut on his right leg from his trowel, she ripped a part of her jacket off and wrapped his leg up **

"**ow! That hurts!" he said "I need a bandage, I don't need a tourniquet!" Blaze blushed in embarrassment and loosened it up a little "thank you for helping though, can you help me stand?" She nodded and pulled him up, he hopped over to the office chair and sat on it, Blaze started to apologise**

"**Sorry for making the banda-"**

"**It's fine, you make a good field medic- actually I better use that!" the author spun on his chair and wrote a note on a page in his notebook with the word STORIES on the cover. "On another note, what did ya come here for?" he asked as he grabbed a roll of bandages and rolled it on his leg **

"**I came with the disclaimer letter" she said with a sigh "I was supposed to be fast, but I hurt you…" she explained hanging her head.**

"**I SAID it was fine, an accident, now you ripped your jacket for nothing, it was so awesome, now its ruined, actually…. I got this!" The author turned to the computer and typed these words in: "Blaze's jacket was ripped but by using time magic by the fourth wall portal door, the author fixed blaze's jacket" the author limped up to the door and set his hand on it and snapped, and in a time warp it was fixed**

"**Wow! Is this the powers authors have?" Blaze asked in awe.**

"**Sometimes, now I better get going, may I have the letter?" Strife asked and blaze handed him the letter, he smiled and patted her back "it's fine blaze, really it was an accident" She nodded and waved as Strife the Dark 152 sat in his chair and waved**

"**See ya later" she waved goodbye with a smile **

"**Later" Strife said as she opened the door and walked through, Strife inspected his cut and went up and wiped off his trowel, then using the sharp edge cut himself with he cut open the letter **

"**Let's see:**

**Sonic, scourge and co belong to SEGA, Strife, Fengari, Fengari, Inferno, Lynch, Nazo, Flood, the dark dimension and the 12 guardians, the idea for the 7 commanders, are Strife The Dark 152's, Flame is BlackSandHeart's, **

**with love:**

**Blaze, Maria, Cosmo, sonic and CO.**

"**humph, okay" strife said as he set the letter on the stack of others "hey wait! Did I flirt with Blaze the cat! AGGGHH! Now silver and sonic are gonna kill meeeeeeee!" strife said in panic**

**Move- the disclaimer.**

_Thinking- flashback_

Important

_Super powerful person_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV 1st person- strife

"Humph, you are really starting to annoy me with your… "nice" ness" the voice from the darkness told me as I walked on the first floor of the sonic mansion, I walked in a circle and sat on the floor

_Shut up, whatever you are _I thought back, it was quiet, It has been a few days sense the day I revived Maria and Cosmo, two days in fact, Maria found out she could use light abilities and was training with shadow on a daily basis now, Cosmo should have powers but I don't know what they are yet, I looked back on the day after Maria and Cosmo came back

"_TAILS! SHADOW!" Amy yelled as she ran out her door at 5:00 AM, tails came out his door on the top floor and same for shadow, they walked out rubbing their eyes from sleep, when Shadow saw Amy angry his eyes hardened and he looked completely awake_

"_Don't wake up Maria, my long lost love came back yesterday, she wanted to spend her first night back alive with her love, so just shut up, and I'm pretty sure that applies to Cosmo as well" Shadow said extremely serious. Amy blushed and put her hands on her cheek_

"_That…was so romantic!" Amy said nearly swooning from the romanticism shadow had, _

"_Jeez, don't make her faint shadow" Strife said as he walked up to shadow. He shrugged and jumped back up to the third floor. "Just let them be, okay?" Strife told Amy, she nodded, still blushing and went back to the girls room, strife shrugged and sighed "girls" he crossed his arms _

"_Thanks Strife" Tails told him "you and shadow saved me from a butt whooping" Strife nodded and teleported back to his bed going back to sleep._

"But this is just too easy…. We've been accepted and they haven't even asked about your past yet" The voice said with a evil tone

_Yeah yeah, I agree, actually, what are you, exactly?_

"Simple I am-"

"Hey Strife!" sonic said with a happy tone, the voice disappeared and I sighed annoyed, _so close…._

"Hey sonic, this may sound weird but is there a fireplace in here? I'm getting frozen here" Strife said rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah man over here" Sonic walked over to another room and I followed him, he reminded me of Fengari a little bit, there colors matched and they both had the laid-back attitude, Blaze reminded him of Flame because of them being cats and their fire-related names, well also that they seemed to carry the world on their shoulders and he's always wanted to lift that burden…

"Jeez, stop thinking of them! There gone! You betrayed them! Get over it and live!" the dark voice yelled at me.

"Can you stop talking already?" I muttered silently

"Hey strife you say something?" Sonic said turning his head to look at me, my eyes widened _perceptive… so he can't hear the voice… _

"Yeah, I said "could you take me there already?" c'mon" I told him, sonic turned around and opened a door, a red carpeted room, I nodded to him thanks and he left, probably to go eat breakfast, I sat on a red chair and sighed, I snapped my fingers and a fire shot over my heart, the black fire- the sign of my contract to iblis, I took it onto my finger and tossed it into the coals, it lit instantly and went into an inferno.

"**summon: Iblis" **I said snapping my fingers, a red circle rose around my feet as I stood, in a second I was in a black space, floating, and the monstrous figure that is Iblis appeared, it roared angrily and I sighed, angry today?

"_You have some nerve summoning me, when I said I never wanted to see you again I MEANT IT" _Iblis roared, the Flames of disaster, my contract is… what is he doing?

I start "What? Really? I though-"

"_your escape has brought the rage of the Guardians, And I have found a more… fitting host, an __**Inferno **__I can add my flames to, goodbye Strife, our contract is over" _Iblis said with no remorse, I feel a snap and in a bright light I'm back in the room, the fire is out, I fall and land on my hands and knees, the fire over my heart slowly fades out and disappears, the black metal spikes on my fists disappear, my gloves shift to a darker color from the pure white, a circle on the back of my hand and a circle on the palm, I've lost my claws….

"_so now our greatest asset has been lost" _the dark voice returned again

_I guess so, I'm even weaker now than when I came out of the portal now… I need to get these limiters off… _I think to the voice

"_or, you can use your original contract…." _The dark voice explains, I stand and turn to my right, the light from the window creates my shadow on the wall, I look at the shadow and it bows, _"I have always been here, your original contract, I have the power witch has been kept from you, the power you of the darkness" _the shadow moved and walked out of the wall and turned into a shape of a hedgehog, me, to be exact, but it had no features, just me as darkness outline , though it opened its eyes and the whites where red and it had yellow reptilian eyes, it reached its hand out _"will you take my power?" _I reached my hand out and took it, I could sense it smile _"Thank you strife, you have done the right thing" _it burst into shadows and I felt a large power enter into me, it felt… strangely familiar, I felt the power surge and I gained a black aura, I repressed it and the aura faded, I opened my palm and I materialized a crystal, it turned into the shape of a rose, I crushed it and it turned into my crystal cutlass

"**Crystalize, Hametsu**" I swung once and I felt a lot faster, I let go of the sword and disappeared, I walked out the door of the room, I walked outside to nearly run into Maria, I stopped and she bumped into me, she was walking so she just took a step back, she looked up at me, well a little, I was taller than her by a little, I was as tall as shadow was.

"Oh, Strife! I was trying to find you!" Maria clapped her hands together "I knew if I traced the dark power I would find you!" She said smiling brightly, my eyes widened,

"Wait, you can trace!?" I said taking a step back,

"well yeah, sonic has a wind aura, Shadow has chaos, tails has a metal aura, Silver has a psychic aura, Blaze a fire aura, Knuckles an earth, I have a light aura and you have a Dark aura!" she said happily, "and your power is quite big, about the same as sonic and shadow, it seemed to fluctuate for a second, but I don't think that anything changed" _oh, so it's a weak trace, but she could get stronger and trace my power origin, then I think I'd be screwed…. _

"Oh, okay, so what did you want?" I asked, crossing my arms, she held her hand out and a hilt appeared in her hand, it turned into a meter long light blade, she held it with both hands in a battle stance

"To spar with you!" she said "Shadow taught me some stuff and I wanted to test it on the guy who brought me back!" I smiled evilly

"Alright then, take a swing" she blinked twice, she must've thought I would of said no, "come on, I'm waiting" she did as she was told

"hyah!" and did a vertical swing, I dodged to the side, she swing sideways and I ducked, a sideways slash and I stepped back, a uppercut, I moved to the left, horizontal swing, I jumped on the wall and over in the move I used to trick silver, another horizontal swing, I moved to the side in one fluid movement, I materialized a small crystal in my left hand and blocked her light sword with the dark energy, I materialized Hametsu backwards in my right hand and the tip of it was at her neck in the space of a second,

"I win, train more, that's all I can say" I de-summoned my crystal cutlass and blocker I made, I walked away and took a door to the outside, in a second I teleported to the roof, I sat down on the edge I was on last night

"_Why didn't you scratch her like you usually do when you spare someone?" _My darkness asked.

"didn't want to ruin her looks" I said leaning back, I sensed a power come onto the roof suddenly "**Shadow Jump**" I teleported to the corner of the roof in what seemed to be moving to the side quickly then re-appearing somewhere else like I ran it, just becoming visible when I stopped. Ten large ninja star landed where I was, the purple chameleon, Espio, was standing on the other side of the roof

"You have a large dark energy inside you, explain why I shouldn't kill you right now" Espio said taking out a ninja sword (NOT A KATANA) from who knows where and point it at me, he can trace as well, better than Maria

"heh, I brought back Maria and Cosmo" I said shrugging,

"Not enough" Espio interjected

"_and here's where the hard part is" _my Darkness said sighing as it talked.

"I fought eggman with shadow, didn't you see me slice the gun off the egg carrier?" I asked,

"no, to busy fighting, who do work for" Espio said walking forward, He flickered in an out due to his abilities. Great, he really is suspicious,

"I work for no one but myself, I am Strife I work alone" I said,

"Not good enough" Espio said readying his blade "You will be removed" he said and charged, his blade aiming at my heart

"**Hametsu**" I summoned my crystal cutlass and swung upwards, our blades clashed, him in the air above me and our blades locking together, "**Dark magic**" 5 crystals shot out in front of me and tried to impale Espio and he teleported away, he swung his hand and four ninja stars flew a me, I kicked the crystals and the chunks hit the stars and stopped them, I ran forward and gathered darkness in my left hand "**Dark Burst**" I made the darkness trailing my sword flow upwards, Espio teleported out of the way of the darkness as It reached up like the roots of a tree, Espio behind me and was ready to strike

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Shadow yelled as he chaos controlled and grabbed Espio's arm, Sonic came out of nowhere with him and crabbed my sword arm, I made my weapon disappear once he grabbed my arms, all the crystals disappeared as well

"Strife, you use… Dark power?" Sonic said letting go of my arm and stepping back, Espio wrestled himself out of Shadow's grip all three looked at me with a mixture of shock and anger. I sighed and sat on the ground, I don't want to tell them my past, yet.

"Yes, Darkness Is my element, It does not mean I am evil" I say leaning back on my hands.

"Well he's true" sonic said shrugging. Espio and shadow glared at him "think, if he wanted to do harm to us, last night he would of killed all of us In our sleep, probably the girls first because they were all in one spot" Sonic explained.

"Wow sonic didn't know you could think so… evil" Shadow said smirking

Sonic shrugged "I've fought eggman for a long time, you learn" Espio crossed his arms.

"Still doesn't explain the power increase five minutes ago" Espio called me out.

"I was testing my limits" I Lied "I have limiters that prevent me from going over 50% without hurting me I was testing how much my 50% is" Shadow nodded

"I do the same thing, a warm up?" shadow said

"Yes! Exactly!" I said pointing at him. he smirked, Espio shut his mouth knowing that I had sonic and shadow on my side, nothing he said would help.

"Espio, you usually jump to conclusions, much like when you attacked team rose about the Cheese when Eggman told you to, just re-think it" Sonic told Espio and He nodded. Sonic and shadow left and Wspio put his sword away and walked up to me and looked me in the eye.

"I WILL re-think what I saw, BUT if I see you even show a chance of betrayal, I will not hesitate to kill you, even if you fought Eggman and brought back Maria and Cosmo" Espio warned and walked away

"_why do I have the feeling that this is only the begging?" _ my darkness wondered _I can't agree more…_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

**With Espio suspecting the intentions of Strife the dark and the seven commander's ready to fight and kill Strife, what will happen? You gotta read the next chapter to find out.**

**Excerpt from fengari's notebook **

**Note # 45:**

**When you gain a stronger power, the weaker people will ALWAYS be suspicious. **


	15. Sting of Betrayal

Chapter 15! O.O goodness! This is the farthest I've gone in a story before…. Wow….oh and I broke my review record a while ago, THANK YOU ALL! This is a long one, sorry for the wait.

This chapter was brought to you by: **BlackStormNomad, Cor Amicus, Unknown follower, and BlackSandHeart**!

**Cor Amicus:** heh, Nazo IS wack, and good that people like Strife, he was my first O.C I ever created, how he came around is a weird story, I just had a name, then the character, I usually do it the other way around, AND YOU HAVE AND ACCOUNT, YOU ROCK! XD

**Unknown Follower:** yeah, but if you control the darkness and ARE the darkness, can you be corrupted? And yes, she's not gonna be a big fighter… more light magic and protection magic.

**BlackStormNomad:** well thanks for reviewing! Yeah blackie likes my story I guess, she's been a big help, and thank you for the input on all of the grammatical stuff.

Strife: (looks at robyn) my life sucks more than you.

**BlackSandheart:** yeah he did, it happens, now strife's life is gonna suck. And Espio might… be right…

**WARNING: there is good amount of blood in this chapter, if you have a weak stomach, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer:**

"**He was like BOOOM it was HUGE! He had eight knuckles man; it was like a rocket that went KKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And then it exploded in the sky and a thousand tiny fingers rained down on me" the comedian said and Strife the dark laughed as he fixed part of the 4****th**** wall, after that he turned off the sound, wanting it to be quiet while he worked**

"**Jeez, this comedian was the best to listen to during the chapter disclaimer" he laughed as he fixed the wall on the right side, so he wouldn't be squished when the door opened like with what happened with blaze, **

"**hey strife" and as he said that the door burst open and a very serious-looking silver walked in, Strife the Dark 152 froze for a second, then looked up at silver **

"**a-ah… hey silver, my buddy, good ol pal…" strife the dark said as he stood up and set down the towel and tube he was holding.**

"**You lie, your little brother is MY biggest fan" Silver said pointing at himself, it was the truth, Strife the dark 152's little brother IS a big silver fan**

"**Y-yeah your right, so what do ya have for me?" Strife the dark 152 said as he sat on his chair, a letter floated to him surrounded by a green telekinetic aura, Strife the dark 152 plucked it out of the air and read it as silver left**

"**Sonic, scourge and co belong to SEGA, Strife, Fengari, Fengari, Inferno, Lynch, Nazo, Flood, the dark dimension and the 12 guardians, the idea for the 7 commanders are Strife The Dark 152's, Flame is BlackSandHeart's as well as the inspiration for a few things**

**From: Silver, Sonic and co.**

**P.S this is your only warning…." Strife face palmed himself and yelled "GRAH! I knew that was gonna happen!**

**Move- the disclaimer.**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

_**Something important**_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV 3rd person

"How are we going to intro ourselves?" Scourge the anti-hedgehog said as he sat on a high backed chair that was equal in height to the rest of them, His feet where on the table, his hands behind his head and red sunglasses over his eyes, he looked around the table to the other six mobians around the round black table. _One cute innocent black cat with a pink stripe on her ear, one sea blue echidna, one half-blind sky blue wolf, one nine tailed fox, on red fire hedgehog, one awesome green hedgehog, and one smokin hot near black cat, yep, that's everybody. _He thought with a smirk, his eyes moving to each of the six other commanders.

"The best would be brief meeting, no armies, just the seven" The blaze orange fire hedgehog, Inferno said grimly as he looked at the map of the place surrounding angel island

"Yes, I agree, if our speeches get too long, he might butt in, he does that" the sea blue echidna, Flood, said as he looked at the map cracking his knuckles "maybe we can fight him then…"

"No, were not going to fight him if he has a higher number than us, let's just introduce ourselves so we can get a strategy later" the Black cat with a pink stripe on her ear, Zenox, agreed as she looked around on the map, touching it with her finger, tracing out routes from the middle- angel island, to the main cities surrounding it.

"Yes, just the seven of us, if we can even get a few minutes, maybe in his room or something?" the near white more peach colored nine tailed fox, Lync, said with an evil smile

"No, Lync, like that would be a challenge" Inferno butt in, correcting Lync "we should do this the way we would in the dark dimension, a fight where there is a chance he can live. Small, but still a chance"

"Yes, I agree to that, let's do that, one on one, one of us and our generals and our army" The sky blue fox with an eye patch of the crescent moon on it, Fengari, sighed as he spun a knife in his hand, looking bored out of his mind,

"yes, but the problem is getting them to a spot to intro ourselves" Scourge said pointing at the map,

"yeah, they can chaos control from place to place" Fengari noted, he looked to his left where the near Black cat sat on her chair, her head leaning on her fist, her legs crossed, she noticed his look and Flame stood up and dark energy surrounded her for a second, her sword appeared in her hand, she tapped it on a small clearing by a forest

"I can manipulate their chaos control" she said matter of fact, all but Fengari gave her a skeptical look "teleportation is light chaos, light begets darkness while darkness pulls in the light, my old commander said that once" She said with a smirk, she flipped the sword to backhanded and japed the pint onto the middle of the angel island in the map, "we are going to give him one heck of an ambush, are we not?" Flame commanded with an evil smile, gaining one from all her comrades. _Strife, your doom is coming._

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV 3rd person

"Humph, another day another…" shadow tried thinking of what to say as he sat up from his bed.

"Another day with your love?" Maria the hedgehog said as she sat up and set her hands on his shoulders and her head on her right hand

"actually, yes that works quite well" Shadow said standing up off the queen bed, Maria jumped off the bed, she was wearing a purple tank top and long purple and black flannel pants, she walked up and kissed shadow's check

"Well, see ya in… about half an hour? I have to take a shower, Chaos control please?" Maria said as she felt shadow's chaos energy charged scent surround her,

"yes my love, **Chaos control**" shadow said and Shadows love disappeared in a flash of light, Maria had been sneaking into His room lately, so much so it was every night, Shadow didn't mind at all, but he just decided to use chaos control on her once she was changed to bring her here. His room in the sonic mansion wasn't much, but with Maria in here, it had a good feeling, a feeling of completeness, _now it's empty again, my entire life is dependent on Maria, isn't it? If sonic found out… _shadow thought and chucked, why would he care? He'd just beat the crap out of him like he does all the time,

"meh, let's get going" Shadow walked out of his room, he turned to the right and he saw Strife walking down the hall with his head down and eyes in deep thought, Shadow looked at him with a critical eye, you could admit that the two did look a little alike, but with the metal chain bands and rings, as well as the eye difference, they could pass to be brothers, _could he be a malfunctioned or failed Shadow android? _Shadow thought back to when the black arms where around doctor eggman made an entire army of shadow android, Shadroids as sonic called them, but shadow blew up the base, so none where left, _maybe I was wrong, lets test it…_

"**Chaos spear**" shadow whipped his arm at Strife and five chaos spears shot forward at him, in an instant strife reacted and took out his pitch black emerald

"**Dark drain" **The chaos spears were sucked into the chaos emerald, with his eyes still closed Strife flicked his hand holding the emerald and five crystalized chaos spears where around his head, strife opened his eyes "Shadow? What the name of Darkness was that for!" strife exclaimed, Shadow's eyebrows raised at Strife's exclamation, _that's new, and definitely not how a shadroid would react. _shadow thought as he tilted his head a centimeter to the side

"Testing to see if you were sleepwalking or not" Shadow said as he shrugged

"_he's telling the truth" _the darkness told Strife, he sighed and shrugged.

"jeez, just tap my shoulder next time" Strife said as he snapped his fingers and the crystalized chaos spears dematerialized, Shadow walked up to strife and pointed at his black emerald

"How the heck did you use my Chaos spear against me?" Shadow said questioningly

"Dark drain" strife explained matter- of- fact "I can control darkness, so I can absorb your chaos energy and send it back, or absorb it to heal me" he said flipping the emerald in his hand, he caught it and it disappeared,

"Problem" Shadow said looking at him figuring out the possibilities of the moves "I used light AND Dark chaos energy for chaos spears, if you use darkness, light should hurt you"

"True, I use the darkness from that to help make me wake up and I bounced back the chaos spears light half as those crystal spears" Strife explained, Shadow listened in to his voice more than what he was saying _nope, not same voice, its more dark, his strategy is more analyze , defend, the- _ "ahem, Shadow, you spaced out" Strife said as he cleared his thought, shadow blushed a small bit.

"Sorry, was thinking about Maria" shadow half- lied.

"ah… speaking of her, nice job teleporting her into your room every night, I told you my idea was good" Strife said elbowing him while winking, a smirk on his face, Shadow whacked his shoulder and Strife smirked mischievously . "How do I know? I can feel the slight Dark chaos usage a room over, don't worry I'm telling blue boy" Strife told him as he walked over to the railing, jumped on it, then turned to face him, a smirk on his face,

"lata, Shadow" he spread his arms in a T then fell backwards, right before he was about to hit the floor, he flipped backwards and landed on his feet, He smirked and dusted his shoulders off,

"Nice one!" Blaze said as she walked up and clapped her hands, she snapped and a small fireball the size of a tennis ball appeared in her hand and she began juggling the fireball in her hands, "you're a showoff, you know that? Right?" Blaze said as she spun the fireball on her finger like one would a basketball.

"heh, look who's talkin kitty" Strife said with a laugh as he walked past her and into the kitchen, Rouge and Amy where in the kitchen making something

"Hey Strife! Me and Rouge are making pancakes today!" Amy said cheerily, Strife stopped in his tracks, his crystal lined silver rocket shoes making a *_Skkkrch_*sound,

"pancakes?" Strife asked, tilting his head "what are those?"

"Wait, you don't know what pancakes are? Your crazy honey" Rouge said as she taped the Black and blue Hedgehog and walked to the shelf "just try them"

"Okay… I guess I will" Strife said shrugging

XV 30 minutes later and 7 pancakes later XV

"Dang, Pancakes are GOOD" Strife said as he walked out of the kitchen and stretched, by now the res t of the inhabitants of sonic mansion had all gotten up and where about doing their usual business, tails working on his small machine with Cosmo helping him out, Maria hanging out with shadow, silver and blaze talking, Amy stalking sonic, Rouge flirting with knuckles, team Chaotix messing up something, the usual.

"ALRIGHT!" sonic yelled and clapped his hands as he walked out of the kitchen, everyone (except for Strife and shadow who just didn't turn but listened for the entertainment) "were gonna go to the city!" Sonic said with a smile, "the girls wanted to go shopping for the two new additions we have, and I'm pretty sure we guys can do something to the pass the time" sonic says, Amy squeals and hugs sonic

"thankyouthankyouthankyou" Amy said talking really fast and near incoherently,

"A-Amy, No air" Sonic said trying in vain to peel Amy off

"Don't need air when you have love" she said happily as Strife finally got enough.

"AMY, OFF" Strife helped peel Amy off Sonic with a sigh, "seriously, if you wanted to go shopping let him use chaos control to get us there" Amy actually seemed fine and nodded

"Well yeah, but he's sonic, who CAN'T run up and glomp him?" Amy said pointing at sonic

"Glomp?" Strife said tilting his head to the side in a questioning motion like what had happened when he asked about pancakes

"Glomp- the sound effect of a tackle hug" Silver said with a shrug, Amy raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged "what!? I asked the same thing when you said "SONIC" and glomped me!" Silver said glaring at Amy, "actually, why didn't Amy yell "SONIC" and tackle you?" silver said as he looked at Strife.

"I've always been in the same room as sonic, so I wasn't ever mistaken" Strife said shrugging, Silver sighed

"Lucky, it hurts when she hugs you, she may seem like a cute pink hedgehog" Silver leaned in and whispered in his ear "There is a demon under there!" Strife laughed when he heard that

"**I think it's more us than her" **Strife's Darkness said with a dark laugh

_What did you say? _Strife thought back

"**Nothing" **It denied. Strife sighed and shrugged

"ANYWAY" Shadow butted in as he walked up to Silver and Sonic, he raised the green chaos emerald, Silver raised the white one, sonic the yellow, they crossed their arms, making a triangle. "everybody close" the whole crew moved in to crown around the three hedgehogs.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this, like doom is rushing towards me? _Strife thought as he looked at the three.

"**Because it probably is" **his darkness said ominously as the three hedgehogs yelled out

"**Chaos control!" **and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

XVXVXVXVXV

"Where are we?" I heard Amy say as I opened my eyes, I was standing in a field with a forest in view not even a mile away. Everybody else was around me, _this is weird…. Someone tampered with chaos control? _I thought as I walked forward by Sonic Shadow and Silver, who were trying to figure out their location. "Someone-"

"Tampered with chaos control, yes, someone with a dark ability to manipulate light by using darkness" Shadow interrupted me, I stopped myself from growling and walked past them, on the alert, _the one that can control the light by using the darkness, like flame that destroys wood to create light… Flame! _I saw a shadow flicker by the forest and a dark blur came toward me and jumped, _crap! _I didn't have enough time to summon my sword, just turn to the side to minimize the damage

"Die, traitor" a familiar voice says and I close my eyes, pain erupts through my right side of my face, my left eye opens in pain,

I try to open my left but my right hand flies up to my eye, _why is my hand getting wet? _I look at it and red nearly black blood is on my glove, I feel the immense pain from my right eye and I can guess a puddle of blood is forming under me, I shift into a battle stance and summon my sword in my right, though my blood makes it too slippery so I put it back over my eye and shift it to my left, I look frantically for the shadow that had a familiar voice that tried to kill me, the pain is so immense I barely hear Amy scream and Blaze and Maria yelling

"Strife! Behind you!" I turn and do a clumsy block at my attacker, I see a few drop of blood fall on their check from when I spun to block it, they jump over me and stand, I stab my sword in the ground and lean on it, ready to go, _it hurts! It hurts! It huuuurts! _I scream in my head, I look at my attacker,

"Flame" she's a Near black cat wearing a dark grey vest and a white T-shirt underneath, Black combat boots and grey cargo pants, the white gloves had a pattern of a flame on them, I could tell by when she slashed at me, her tails was really long and nearly touched the ground, her dark hazel eyes where hard and the length of her black blade was dark red with blood, MY blood, her hand had some red on it too,

I feel my energy fading, my fur losing its neon bright and becoming more pale black and my stripes powder blue, the sting of my betrayal Killing was me slowly, I could see through her darkness what she saw, I was bleeding heavily leaning on my crystal cutlass, my right hand coving the eye she cut, the red liquid seeping through my hands and making a puddle, the rest of sonic and crew were shocked but ran up next to him.

"Humph, pathetic Strife, I thought you could do better than that, one lousy sneak attack and you nearly die? Horrid defense, really, you've grown soft" It switched back to my sight and through an explosion a Blaze orange hedgehog with a cape of fire walks up, Inferno,

"I agree with him, you've grown soft from being with the flames of disaster for so long" A blue fire pops up and a nine tailed fox walks up next to him, Lync,

"For a famous hedgehog, your pathetic, how did you escape again" a small water cyclone and a blue echidna, Flood…

"What a horrible fighter, not even close to me though" a green blur and a green hedgehog in a black biker jacket, Scourge.

"For a prince of the dark dimension, you don't seem like much" a purple portal and out stepped a black cat with a pink stripe, Zenox? The portal mage?

"I thought you would be better than this, Strife, what happened to you all those years ago to make you so soft now?" a bored voice droned out and my left eye went wide, in a white flash a Sky blue wolf wearing an eye patch over his right eye appeared, No… Fengari not you too?!

"Strife The Dark" a hard but familiar voice commanded, my gaze shifted back to Flame, the near black cat moved her bloodstained sword so that it pointed at me, small red drops hitting the grass, she smiled evilly, looking nothing like the girl I knew a long time ago, "you have escaped the dark dimension, you have revived two people that should be dead, you have broken two of the biggest rules of the 12 Guardians! We have been freed from the Dark Dimension to carry out your judgment! You have been condemned, Strife the Dark, that you will be killed for your Treason and that the two you revived will be captured and be put back to death"

"_**Strife the Dark, YOU. WILL. DIE" **_the 7 dark dimension prisoners said that last word together and disappeared in a dark flash,

"I'm going to… Die?" I asked the empty space

"By your hand, Flame, I know that much"

XVXVXVXVXVXV

It was raining. Flame teleported everybody back to the HQ and they quickly went inside, Flame stood out there, head down, her clothes getting soaked, the rain washed the blood off her sword so she de-summoned it, she looked at her hand with Strife's blood on it.

_Why did I feel…. Dread…. when I cut him?  
_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

**Strife is injured on his right eye, the Seven commanders now will try and Kill Strife the hedgehog, they've nearlt done it right now, and will try and capture Maria M. Robotnick, and Cosmo The Seedrian, **

**Will strife die from the sting of betrayal? What will sonic and co ask about Strife's past? And is flame feeling remorse? Read the next chapter for the truth on the past and why it has everything to do with the future**

**Excerpt from fengari's notebook **

**Rule # 5:**

**If you betray Team moon, you are as good as DEAD.**


	16. Truth

Chapter 16. (sighs) oi it's the explaining chapter, I'm gonna try my best….

THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY: **Cor Amicus, UnknownFollower, BlackStormNomad, Chaotic Hedgehog, and BlackSandHeart!**

**BlackStormNomad: **Flame: what? What I do?

**Unknown Follower:** Maybe, I'm not spoilin! And yeah, Scourge, you are a jerk, and yes, the Darkness is actually quite the planner, it's in its nature. And yeah (looks nervously over shoulder) I'm being very very careful.

**Cor Amicus: **yeah, Strife doesn't know much…. And it really bothers me. And (fist pump) less grammar mistakes! It's always what I aim for! Yes!

**BlackSandHeart: **uhh yeah, you both suck at lying, and that's no lie! (sighs) okay that was a bad pun.

Anyway! Yes , Strife does get powned by the seven, and yes a explaining chapter is coming up soon, well it IS this chapter, now onwards with the story!

**Chaotic Hedgehog**: well you got your answer about the charas, so yeah, thanks for reading.

Nazo: says the Daft hedgehog with a sad name, And mine is better BUT I'm not gonna tell you what it comes from, later Daft 'Hog.

**DISCLAIMER:**

"**Humph its bedtime and I gotta go to sleep… luckily I got it done first." Seiichiro Sighed as he backed away from the computer as he clicked "Publish" on fanfiction.**

"**Seiichiro… here!" Amy burst in the room and slapped a letter in his hands, then spun on her heel and left.**

"**woah… uh… thanks Amy…." Seiichiro said as he ripped open the letter..**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA, Strife, the story, the dark dimension, and the characters you've never seen before are all Strife the dark 152's, Flame and some story ideas are property of BlackSandHeart**

**Love: Amy, Maria, Cosmo and Co.**

"**so I got one from the chicks today, well… Read and enjoy!" Seiichiro sat in his chair and points at his computer screen**

**And the reading begins…**

**Move- the disclaimer.**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

XVXVXVXVXVXV 1st person, strife

"Strife! Are you okay!?" Cosmo cried as she ran up to him, then froze mid step as I yelled

"STOP! Don't come near me!" I said, resting my head on my blade, I sunk onto my knees and looked at my blade, why? Flame…. Why? Why? WHY!

"Sorry Strife, I kind of have to if you don't want to lose your eye" I looked back over tome left shoulder to Tails, he took off his gloves and stuffed them into his tails he then reached into his other tail and medical gauze and disinfectant. "I'm gonna bandage your eye" he turned to the rest of the crew "turn around if you don't wanna see it" everybody but Espio, Sonic and Shadow turned, paling slightly, Tails moved my right hand off my right eye, He paled more than me, "this is gonna sting" and put the disinfectant on it I blinked my good eye and felt the burning increase in my right side, I Sighed, Pain, the one thing that is constant throughout my life, Pain, the one emotion I could feel at first, "and it's done, I've bandaged it up…It looks like it might of gotten your eye" Tails said near silently, whip my head to face him.

"Wait, my EYE? I don't wanna be like Fengari Mind you!" I say in indignation

"The eye-patch fox?" Cosmo says as she turns back around and stands by tails' side, I nod "well I personally think eye patches are annoying so I'll try to fix it" She walked up to me and placed both hands over my bandaged eye "**Regeneration**" I saw green for a second and I felt the pain very very slowly ebbing away, I sighed, dang it's gone…..

"you have some explaining to do, Strife The Dark" Shadow said as he walked up to me, crossing his arms, I look down at the blood around me and snap my middle and thumb on left hand, all the blood crystalizes then dissipates along with my sword, I stand and copy shadows arm cross.

"I will, but I believe the seven know I'm not going to die, so they might come around to finish the job" I stand and try to walk, but I stagger and Shadow moves forward to catch me, I regain my balance and swat his hand away "I am fine, I've had worse" I say glaring at him.

"Sure, you've lost about ¾ of your blood" Shadow said as he glared at me, I shook my head and summoned the black emerald

"**chaos control" **in a dark flash they were all back in Sonic's mansion, Shadow snapped and chair for everybody including me dropped onto the ground, they all sat except for the three hedgehogs, all ready to listen to my story, the three 'hogs looked ready to fight.

"Just explain what's going on, tell us the truth" Sonic said with a slightly worried expression.

"Hate to say it, but just say the truth, it'll make it easier" Shadow said as he waved his hand Sonic and Silver nodded and sat down.

Charmy shot up "Ooh! It's Story Time Story Time! I love story time! Story story story- muphmuphmggghpmmpphh!" Charmy yelled until vector clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Continue" Vector apologized Strife sighed.

"I'm hoping you remember these names: Perfect Chaos, Iblis, Flames of Disater, Biolizard, Final hazard, E-103 Gamma, E-101 Alpha, Gagai-merl (the final boss of Sonic Advance 3) Metal madness, metal Sonic, silver sonic, then GUN semi-tank" Sonic shadow and Silver all nodded with certain others nodding as well "okay, remember when perfect chaos destroyed Central city? Then when shadow came around it was "poof" magically fixed?"

"Ah… yeah? I've wondered about that" Sonic said with a thinking look.

"Well I know what happens, these twelve guardians of multi-dimensions fix it by reversing it and casting the destroyed place to a place called the dark dimension, it's also where incredibly strong beings energy get taken to, it turns into something called a wrath. And haunts it's place when it died.

"So. Why did I tell you that? Because I've spent my entire life in that Dark Demension, no I am not a wrath, they can't leave the Dark dimension, I was banished to the dark dimension," I hold up my hands showing my chains "I'm one of them, and those Seven you saw, they were too. But they were freed now to kill me, you see, I'm an escapee, but I was tricked into it.

I was told by a guardian to escape and Revive Maria and I'd be fine, but I was tricked" I slam my hand against the wall in frustration "they have sent an army with them as the commanders to kill me, and If I beat them, I still have to fight the twelve, and they are the 12 most strong Mobians in all of the dimensions so I WILL die. One way or another" I sighed and grabbed the chair and sat on it backwards setting my hands on the back "so now if you don't want me around, go ahead and kick me out, It'll save you a LOT of trouble" I was expecting anger, but then I heard…. Laughter? My anger flared but before I could say anything-

"Jeez! If you want help just ask!" Sonic said as he stopped laughing. "I think we can help guys, he DID revive Maria and Cosmo, even if he was tricked" Sonic explained to the others

"I DID do it in good intentions; I could tell it was causing them pain so I might as well of helped" I added.

"He's definitely been in good faith, so I agree to help him" Maria said as he walked up to me. "We can prove it with this"

She grabbed the wrapping over my eye and unfurled it, I opened my right eye and I could see! My right eye works! "The cure Cosmo used only worked on those good of heart, so this proves it" Maria grabbed a hand mirror and gave it to me. I looked at my reflection, I was still pale, I guess I'm back to normal, my right eye was healed perfectly I shut it and looked at my eyelid, a pale scar ran vertically and inch above my eyelid to an inch on my check. My sting of betrayal still stays. Good, something to remind me the reason I'm fighting Flame and Fengari, to atone for my betrayal, Maria set a hand on my arm and took the mirror from me and set it down, she kept her right hand on my shoulder and looked out to the rest of them.

Se sorta reminded me of a friend of mine… what was he name? I can't remember… whatever…

"I propose we help Strife and fight against the Seven" she proposed, raising her hand "all for?" everybody but Vector Charmy and Espio raised, Espio didn't, but Vector and Charmy couldn't because Vector was holding Charmy down to keep him from freaking out.

"well… I suppose it's nearly unanimous" sonic said as he looked back to me with a smile. "well you have your own army now Strife, so who are these seven creepos and how can we kick their buts right back to the dark dimension!" sonic smirked as he said this, I did my own evil smile as I looked at the people who now might just help me live through this whole thing

"_You didn't tell them the whole truth" _my darkness told me warningly _"if you slip up they might leave you to die"_

_I told them the truth, just not all of it, I did nothing wrong _I thought back to my darkness, then looked to my group "alright, so here's how it goes…."

**XVXVXVXVXVXVX**

**So Strife eye s healed but still scarred, but now Strife has the loyalty of sonic and friends… but for how long?**

**Excerpt from fengari's notebook **

**note # 49:**

**If you lose your Friends, get an army, if you lose your army, get a guerrilla force, If you lose your guerilla force, get a crew, if you lose your crew, get some friends.**


	17. Flood in the Flesh

Chapter Seventeen! Wahooo! Now the stage has been set and the fun can begin! It's gonna be LOOOONNGGG one

A huuuugee event has happened! "Sonic the hedgehog: the darkness incarnate" JUST PASSEED 1,000 VIEWS! (fireworks go off!) yes! That makes me have 3 stories above 1000 views! Yes! Thank you Readers!

This chapter was brought to you by: **Cor Amicus, Unknown Follower, BlackSandHeart, and BlackStormNomad,!**

**Cor amicus**: yeah I made some mistakes, I got it, and yeah, Strife MIGHT be screwed, you never know…

**UnkownFollower**: yeah, they are the best sometimes, and no, I gave Cosmo healing powers, I wanted her to be a healer (shrug) and yeah, this is gonna get crazy, and yay! Not many mistakes!

**BlackSandheart: **nah, just don't try fighting them all at once, it won't end well…

Awww! Thanks Blackie! I'm glad it was amazing, I try.

Sorry, I took a while, but its HUGE, so no complaining!

**DISCLAIMER:**

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ **Strife went as he looked at his completed chapter, the flipped coffee table was at his right, "vector to the heavens" was playing in the background, Strife then sighed and flipped the table back up. "Stupid emoticons" He said under his breath, then as he said that his 4****th**** wall portal door opened, and knuckles the echidna walked in,**

"**Letter for strife the dark 152!" he said as he hi-fived the author, knuckles gave him the letter and author smiled. **

"**Thanks knux, you got a good thing coming up soon." He said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, I read it, and I know, hope the readers liked it, oh, nice table flip too" Knux commented as he left, strife the dark 152 sweat dropped and sighed **

"**He saw me… great, well might as well read the disclaimer….**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tails and Co. belong to SEGA, AQUATIC CAPITAL belong to SEGA, it's in Sonic riders: zero Gravity , Flame, the Followers of darkness, and Sierra Belong to BlackSandHeart. Strife, Fengari, Flame, Flood, the seven commanders and the 12 guardians, as well as the plot and stuff you've never seen in sonic before, that is Strife The Dark 152's property.**

**From: Knuckles, Blaze, SEGA.**

"**Wow…. Thanks knux…." Strife said as he plopped the letter with the rest.**

"**Now let the reading begin!"**

**Move- the disclaimer.**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV 3****rd**** person.**

"Here's how it goes, the seven commanders are all from the dark dimension, so you can expect them to do certain things" Strife explained, Silver tilted his head to the side

"Like what?" Silver questioned

"Well… there all going to fight over who gets to face me in battle first….

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"I said I'M gonna fight Strife FIRST, not YOU!" Flood yelled at scourge who growled as he slipped his sunglasses up

"Oh really, shut up water boy! Go fetch me a glass of water while I go kill him in ten seconds flat!" Scourge spat at Flood as the two growled at each other over the table.

"I think you both got it wrong, **I **will fight strife first, not you two" Inferno told Flood and Scouge as he glared at them.

"Says the psycho" Scourge muttered, Inferno's eyes switched to a red sclera

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY" **Inferno roared with fire energy leaking off him.

"Ah… Inferno" Lynch said tapping his shoulder; he calmed down "you got it wrong, I am fighting Strife first" that brought up protests from the three guys, and Zenox

"Nope, Lynch, I'm fighting strife first" Zenox said which brought up a unanimous "NO" from everybody else "fine! Fine!" she held up her arms and summoned from a portal a girls fashion magazine and started reading it, Inferno glared daggers at Lynch over her magazine

"Alright, enough" the bored voice of Fengari called as he stood up "I habve an idea, let me go first because I OBVOISLY have the highest chance of winning here" everybody but Flame began arguing and bickering

_There all acting like little children fighting over who gets to go first in line! _Flame though exasperatedly as she face palmed

XVXVXVXVXVX

….But I believe they will come to a way to decide in which order to attack me" Strife ended,

"But why don't they all attack at once and overwhelm with numbers?" Shadow asked scratching his chin absentmindedly as he made his question known

Strife answered matter of fact."because their all from the dark dimension, they're all about one on one fighting and this kill has to be made by one person, I think the prize of freedom is only given to the one who kills me, emphasis on one…"

XVXVXVXVXVXVX

"ENOUGH!" flame roared as she stood up, everybody went silent at the sound of her anger, "I got it" she snapped her finger and seven chopsticks appeared in her hands and a marker in the other. She wrote on the broad end the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7, one number on each stick, she held them up to show everybody and made the marker disappear, "I have numbers 1 to 7 on the sticks, we each take one and in that order we fight Strife, one being first and seven last" she flipped the sticks around and held them out and everybody picked one.

"HA! I'm second" Scourge said as he smiled evilly

"Woops, I'm first!" Flood said as he laughed "haha! I win!"

"I'm third" inferno said with a shrug

"Fourth" Lych held up her stick

"Fifth" Zenox made her magazine dissapear, she held hers up to show them the number

"Aw come on! Sixth!" Fengari yelled

"Seven… guess the best is for last." Flame said as she looked at her stick

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"So now that I answered questions… I'm going to explain the fighters themselves… the first one I'm going to explain is going to be Flood the Echidna" Strife said as he leaned forward and snapped his fingers, using dark energy he made a picture of the blue echidna

"Flood is a reckless fighter, calm at first but then takes BIG risks once he gets angry, he uses water powers and is contracted to Perfect Chaos. He will use water to his advantage, so let's keep him on the ground. His physical strength is amazing. Much like what I hear of knuckles, and he WILL have an army, so if we face them, Knuckles you will be backup and partner, everybody else, you will fight the army, got it?" everybody nodded, then stood up,

"Well…. Back to normal trip?" Cosmo proposed while looking around, and then tails phone beeped…

"What! Not again! Eggman is attacking the city!" Tails said everybody groaned all except Strife, who just shrugged,

"Alright then, I'll take us there with **Oblivion**" he held his hand up and in a dark flash they were all in the city.

XVXVXVXVXVXVX

"WAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Eggman laughed upon his new multi-element bot, it had four arms, one with fire, one with water, one with electricity, and one with ice "my newest creation will shake the universe! Let the fun begin…" he rubbed his hands together and walked towards the city, but his advance was stopped by a certain pesky blue hedgehog spin dashing him in the front,

"Sorry Baldy Mc. Nosehair! You're not gonna get anywhere near the city!" Sonic yelled and the entire crew yelled (I gotta stop saying that, Shadow Strife and Espio didn't yell)

"You pesky hedgehog! Let's go then!" Eggman aimed an arm at Sonic and lightning burst out of it, causing everyone to scramble, Shadow grabbed Maria and teleported behind eggman.

"alright, Maria, remember what I taught you" Shadow pointed at the electric arm. "Aim and fire" Maria nodded

She put her hands out in front of her "**light blast**" a beam of white hot light energy shot from between her hands and cut off the electric arm "I did it! I did it shadow!" Maria jumped up and down with glee.

"Nice shot Maria!" Shadow said as he hi fived Maria and she hugged him, Shadow was shocked from Maria's hug but was okay. With it, he didn't see an angry Eggman turn around and aim his flamethrower at them…..

"Watch out!" Strife **Shadow Jumped **to shadow and Maria and pushed them out of the way, he then ben backwards as the flames licked right over him "what?!" Strife stood back up and looked at himself when the fire stopped; he patted his chest "my chest hair… it's gone! EGGMAN!" Strife turned to the doctor with fire in his eyes, a dark aura radiating around him.

"oh…. No" Eggman stuttered out, scared witless

"**DARK CHAOS LANCE!**" Strife moved his hand forward and the dark chaos lance burst through the torso off eggman's robot and out a few miles away after that, then it exploded, sending eggman flying, Then strife fell on his knees and put a hand on his chest. The aura faded. "It's gone…. It's gone…."

Shadow walked up and put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Strife, your chest hair can grow back."

"I feel ya man" Silver said putting his hand on his other shoulder "I've had it burned before, it's okay" the three hedgehogs had a moment of silence of Strife's lost chest hair….

"What's with them?" Cosmo asked blaze, she shrugged

"boys, don't ask" Blaze said matter of fact, Cosmo shrugged then went back to tails, then Strife stood up and sighed.

"Well I guess I'm got to get something to cover up, I'm cold" Strife said as he walked past blaze to sonic, Blaze spottted a pale scar over the spot where his heart is

_What happened to him? _Blaze thought as she looked at him, Strife just walked up to sonic and made a ball of dark energy, he touched Sonic's arm

"**Oblivion**" they all disappeared in a black flash,

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

they all appeared outside the mall, Amy ran up to Maria, grabbed her arms, jumps and squealed, Maria looked at the mall and did the same, Shadow cringed and walked away

"grrr….there so loud" Shadow growled as he went up to Strife, he shrugged

"women" Strife stated Shadow nodded, Strife then set his face, then walked into the mall after the girls ran in, (dragging sonic, knuckles and shadow with them) He walked around in the mall, getting annoyed with the extreme amount of people in the store _if I got attacked by one of the 7 here so many innocents would die, and wouldn't ya know, they'd probably dump their blood on my hands, making me more condemned. _

"_heh, I couldn't agree more, Strife, there is a store to your right that sells mostly black stuff so I think it'd work for you to check it out" _His darkness chimed in.

_Thanks… _Strife thought back absentmindedly as a presence landed behind him, he turned and saw the bat thief, Rouge standing there, a hand on her hip

"Hello handsome" she flirted, Strife let it go over him and was unaffected

"Hello Rouge." Strife Stated and walked to the store, Rouge walked up to his side and tried to make small talk.

"So…. You seem to be very very deep in thought, sometimes it's easier saying them out loud" she said as they walked into the store, Strife didn't seem to hear her she walked to the back and was looking at black shirts with band names on them _Avenged sevenfold, Skillet, Taproot, Epica,_ _Adrenaline Mob, Halestorm, what names are these for? _(Note: I do not own any of these bands, and the only one of them that I like is Skillet, the rest I got from a list from a friend and I don't know what they are)

"I'm figuring out strategies if one of the seven attack" Strife Lied.

"_It's about Flame, isn't it?_" his darkness told him, Stirfe thought back pointedly _shut up. _It did.

"Ah, I understand, and those shirts really don't work for you" Rouge said turning him to something else. Strife walked forward and grabbed something and slipped it on,

it was a Black cloak that went down to his ankles, with a silver zipper that went from bottom to top, the hood was there with metal pull strings. His spikes disappeared from his back and they didn't jut out like they should, he zipped it up, then unzipped the bottom part so he could move his legs (it was double zippered) and he flipped the hood on, the Spikes disappeared and the hood was round, he turned to her and she couldn't see his face, then all of a sudden in the blackness of the cloak, his reptilian green eyes shone, making rouge jump in fear "don't do that! And how does that work?" she asked, Strife unzipped it and took the hood off

"It's enchanted, it hides my figure to make me un- featured, it works well, but I like it unzipped." He let his hands hand at his sides, the sleeves going to his wrists only barely showing his metal bands. Rouge had to admit that he looked kinda hot in her eyes, he looked dark and mysterious, in which he was, and his dark and tortured Reptilian green eyes made him look even darker, and cuter if you liked the dark bad boy type.

"humph, you're spacing" Strife warned her and he went to the counter and paid the rings for it, Rouge followed and when Strife touched her arm, she tried not to jump at the coldness of his touch. "thank you" he brought her outside and snapped his fingers, in a second they were next to sonic knuckles and shadow, who were outside carrying bags, Shadow was carrying the most and strife took half of his tower and carried it himself

"Thanks Strife" Shadow said looking at him with a grin

"No problem, give me the boxes and you can teleport us out of here" Shadow gladly gave them all to strife who balanced half of the towers, one in each hand, Shadow smirked as Strife walked around in circles trying to keep the two towers balanced,

"**Chaos Control**" shadow held the green chaos up and in a flash all of them disappeared, for what seemed the tenth time that day.

"Do they like abusing teleportation? How… weak." a blue echidna noted as he stood were they teleported away he was wearing a black cape and each of his dreadlocks had seven white ringlets on them…

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"FINALLY" knuckles called exasperatedly as he sat down on a chair in the living room in the sonic mansion, "we unpacked their bags… so…much… girl… clothes….." knuckles lifted a hand up "do I see… Tikal? What? You…want me to… go into the light?" Sonic heard this, zipped over and started shaking his shoulders

"Snap out of it man! Don't go into the liiiiiiggggthhhhhttttt!" sonic yelled in his face, Knuckles started laughing at Sonic's crazy look, Tails started and Cosmo as well, Blaze hid a laugh behind her hand

"Nice one Sonic" Strife's unimpressed voice rang out from the shadows of the wall he was leaning on,

Blaze turned to face him while everybody else continued laughing, His black cloak fit around him like he was made for it, He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and one leg up crossed over the other that was standing, he was looking out the window, deep in thought, Blaze looked at him, trying to figure out just why he seemed so….. Dark and dangerous, she felt strangely attracted to him. When she thought that, Strife's head turned to face her, and she jumped an inch in the air, she knew she was caught staring.

"Blaze, Sonic, knuckles, I have a feeling that one of the commanders are going to attack, get ready, I can feel his energy approaching, Knuckles, it's flood, go get the shovel claws, pronto, have a battle alarm sonic? Ring it if you do" Strife ordered. He walked out to the front of the mansion and in a minute the entire crew filled in, Strife nodded, Knuckles ran to his right and held up his shovel claws and his iron gauntlets, two items Knuckles explained to Strife and deemed useful in the fight against flood. He nodded and opened the doors, the sonic crew with strife stepped out and went to the first fight against the seven commanders, and it might be their last.

XVXVXVXVXVXV- 1st person, Strife.

I lead my people to a small clearing, "I can feel his energy here" I say out loud and they all stop behind me

"I can feel it" Espio commented as he readied his ninja sword

"I can as well" Maria added in beside shadow, I turn to my left and snap my fingers

"**Dark Magic**" Dark crystals shoot up in front of me and block the water that flew at my face, from the trees steps out a Blue echidna

"_So he's the first.." _my darkness states

_Well duh. He's right in front of us, smart one _I reply, I can feel the anger roll off my darkness

"Hello Strife" Flood the echidna nods, a cape of water rolls off his shoulders, White and blue and it ends right before it hits the ground, nice design.

"Flood" I nod my head to him, he does the same "so you're alone in this? No other ones scheming with you?" I question flood.

"nah, they decided that if I just kill you here and now it's all they'll need, so Strife, lets FIGHT!" Flood charged forward but before he could try and punch he had to block knuckles' punch "what! Don't interfere!"

"If you don't know, you didn't challenge him, so I challenge YOU to a fight!" Knuckles roars and begins punching at flood super-fast, his iron gauntlets making a red light where they traveled, Flood blocked the onslaught and jumped back

"**Water cannon" **he put his hands out in front of him and large water blasts shot out of his hands, making explosion on the ground where they hit, I was standing to the side of them both, watching calmly, analyzing Floods behavior and punching speed as him and knuckles fought against each other, **"water... BURST!" **Flood made an X with his arms and brought them to his side, an explosion of water knocked knuckles off his feet, "**HYDRO DRAGOON!" **Flood put his hands up and a large dragon made of water materialized above his head, I then smiled evilly, _perfect._ I put my hands up to my mouth

"Knux! DIG IT!" I yell, Knuckles smirks evilly as he recognizes the code we worked out on the walk here, when I say DIG IT Knuckles Is supposed to dig underground around Flood and weaken the ground under him, making it implode on flood, it won't kill him, but it'll make him angry, which is exactly what I need.

"Got it dude!" Knuckles yells and he digs underground faster than I thought possible, the **hydro dragoon **follows knuckles and goes into the hole in the ground, I wait as Flood Concentrates standing where he is, I smirk, Time to be a troll. I run up to him and do a downward kick with my right foot, he falls to the ground and Knuckles shoots out of the ground out to my right, water flowing after him, all of a sudden cracks start to appear on the ground and water starts spurting out of the cracks. I turn to knuckles.

"**Shadow jump**" I teleport over to him and tackle him out of the way, in a 5 meter circle around flood crumbles and implodes, dragging flood in with it, Knuckles and I stand up as the sonic crew walk up to us and Sonic smiles

"did we get him?" He asks expecting a yes, I turn over to the sinkhole Knuckles made, I hear a faint voice, "no."

"**WATER BURST!**" in an explosion of water and mud, Flood frees himself and climbs out of the crater he made, He glares at me with pure hatred, he's a little bruised and muddy but practically unharmed,

"*sigh* a guy can hope, can't he?" sonic say as he sighs, I turn to face him and the rest of the sonic crew get ready too,

"Were not fighting here anymore, **CHAOS CONTROL!**" Flood's sclera turned green, his sky blue irises turning green so it was just a thin black line and a black dot for his eyes. And In a giant flash of light we shifted to a new place.

XVXVXVXVXVXV: Strife the dark 1st person- AQUATIC CAPITAL

_What the heck? Where are we? _After the flash I looked around, water, water, and more water.

"_we are in aquatic capital, Strife" _AQUATIC capital! Crap, this is home base for Flood….

"HAHAHA! you're gonna die now!" Flood roared, I turned to face him in the inch deep water, his green eyes with same color Sclera glaring back at me, his water cape moves around crazy like a tempest. No wonder they called him "Flood of The Tempest"

"yeah right" I shot back, Flood clapped his hands and out of the water, chaos 0 replicas pop out of water, an army, wow…. That is a LOT of them "humph, I've taken down more" and in truth I have, I've killed quite a lot of grunts in my time.

"We got this Strife!" Sonic called as blue light energy began to surround him, "me and my crew will beat these guys! You go beat Flood! LETS GO TEAM! **LIGHT ATTACK! ACCEL 1!**" Sonic sped off into the mob of replicas and began moving in the speed of sound spin dashing and punching in a frenzy, the rest of the crew all cheered, including Shadow and Espio, they all charged into the fray around me and Flood, I turned to him at the ready,

"try me Flood, you say you're the best, try me" I taunted, Flood punched and a water aura stretched around his fist and it extended, I dodged to the right with a grim smirk on my face. _Chaos' ability! He's contracted Perfect chaos! _I then run forward as the water arm stretched back and did a backflip kick to his chin, knocking him into the air,

as he flies he turns and aims at me "**WATER FRENZY!**" he unleashes a flurry of punches, each one sends out an explosive water bullet at me, this goes on for ten seconds, then he stops and land at the edge of the crater he made, the fighting around stops and they look to Flood as he inspects the crater where is should be, emphasis on should

"**Shadow strike" **I teleported into his shadow, I do a roundhouse kick to the back of his head he flies across the ten foot crater and flips back to land "GUYS! JUMP UP!" I yell, I then gather as much darkness as I can in my right hand "**DARK FREEZE!**" I slam the ground with my fist and black ice spreads instantly, when I blink the entire Aquatic capital is frozen Black ice, I fall on one knee and look up, Flood is frozen with a "WTH!?" look on his face, serves him right, I turn back to look at the sonic crew, a little beat up, but Cosmo is healing all their injuries, so it's not half bad, nobody is frozen-

"_You spoke too soon" _my darkness corrects me

"SILVER!" Amy yells, Silver is frozen to with the same WTH look on his face

*tink, tink, tink, tink, tink, tink, tink*

Charmy was flicking the silver statue with his finger, having an extremely content look on his face, like he could do this forever.

"Dangit silver" I comment, and then turn to face the rest of the crew, "Blaze, thaw him, the rest of you, smash the ice, knuckles, with me." Sonic waves his hand "what?"

"I got this, **SONIC WIND!**" in a second sonic raises his hands and boom, all the frozen Chaos 0 replicas are sliced to pieces

"Well, that helps" I comment with a smirk, I bring knuckles up to the frozen Flood, "uppercut straight to the jaw please" Knuckles complies happily.

He went a good 20 feet in the air,

"aggh!" Flood yelled when he hit the Ground, cracking the ice where he was, he went on one knee and glared at me "you're lucky, you get a freebie this time, maybe Flame will kill you, yeah, I think she will, Good luck, Strife, you're gonna need it" he disappeared in a burst of water.

"**Revert**" I snapped my fingers and all the ice melted, including that was keeping Silver immobile.

"Thanks Strife" Silver said as he flicked Charmy away, who pouted, I nodded

"No problem" I looked back to Shadow "please get us out of here" shadow nodded and complied.

"**chaos CONTROL!**" and we all disappeared in a flash of light

We may have survived this fight, but the war has just begun.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV at the seven commanders HQ, 3rd person

"HEY! Flood's back! Let's see if he brought Strife's head back with him!" Scourge yelled, the other five commanders all walked to the teleportation room and say a very beat up flood

"You Caudex! Did you even put a scratch on him?!" Flame Yelled at the Blue echidna, she spun on her heel and stormed back to her room, slamming the door behind her, after that she leaned on the door and slid down to sit on the floor, she hugged her knees, and her cheek started to get wet.

_Why am I crying with relief? _

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

**they have lived from the first fight, but that is just the beginning…**

**Excerpt from Fengari's Notebook**

**Note # 50**

**You never recover from heartbreak. Ever.**


	18. Murderer vs Murderer

**Chapter EIGHTEEN! Yeah, this is fun. I nearly forgot how this chapter went, so yeah, some backstory and stuff, with another big thing. Sorry it took so long, I had big testing stuff all week so I couldn't do anything, sorry.**

**Thanks go to: Cor Amicus, BlackStormNomad, And BlackSandHeart!**

**Cor Amicus: **heya Corpish! Yeah, I added some funny parts, this might be more serious though….. We'll see… yeah it probably is…

**BlackStormNomad:** ah…. That sucks, and OH SNAP! Yeah, that's exactly what I was going for, oh snap moments.

**BlackSandHeart: **yeah, I tried my best for that chapter, this one is probably gonna be more backstory serious, and THIS is where all the scars came from…. In the backstory. The scars are really important, so pay attention.

**DISCLAIMER: **

"**YES!" Strife the Dark 152 yelled as he spun in his computer chair in his room, the newly completed chapter just loading to fanfiction, a progressive house genre track played in the background as he fist pumped "another one up! This gets better and better!" he laughed and te fourth wall portal door opened**

"**letter for Strife The Dark 152?" Tails asked as he walked in, the author turned around **

"**hey tails!" he hi fived the kitsune "suppose it's the Disclaimer?"**

"**yep! Here y go!" Tails thrust the letter into the author's hands and Smiled "well I gotta go work on the X tornado!" he said as he ran back through the portal door **

"**lata Tails!" he yelled back and he opened the letter with one deft movement**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Maria Co. belong to SEGA, SPEED HIGHWAY belongs to SEGA, it's in Sonic adventure, Scourge the hedgehog Belongs to ARCHIE, Flame, the Followers of darkness, and Sierra Belong to BlackSandHeart. Strife, Fengari, Flame, Inferno, Maria's abiites and how she is during this story, the seven commanders and the 12 guardians, as well as the plot and stuff you've never seen in sonic before, that is Strife The Dark 152's property, end of story**

**From: Tails, Maria, Cosmo, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and SEGA**

**Another day another chapter…. Let the reading begin!**

**Move- the disclaimer.**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

_**Something really bad**_

XVXVXVXVXVXVX In the dark dimension

Fengari is down, he's clutching his left eye, blood seeping through his fingers, Flame with her right, she's on her knees, I look down and I see a sword into my chest, I follow the sword to a hand, a face, a mobian, I look around and see many others surrounding us, all in white.

"YOU WILL DIE, DARKNESS INCARNATE, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS"they all say at once, the man holding the sword into my heart has white robes,

"_**You have made quite the mistake, now you are all going to die" **_ I take the sword out, my anger, rage all boiling up… to being frozen with an icy calm and rage, I summon my sword and stab the man with the white robes, he hunches over the blade _**"this is the punishment you get for releasing me" **_ the man's eyes are wide as he looks at me, _**"what…have you forgotten me? Then I will... enlighten you then" **_I lean down and whisper something in his ear, he screams in fear and I laugh as I take my blade out, his scream cut off early, what a shame, these others will entertain me enough, I run towards them, Purple fire around my shoes, they scream in fear, I laugh as they do, I burst through the crowd, slashing and stabbing, cutting and killing, the few who solidify their courage to face me still crumble as they weakly swing their swords, I just push it aside and destroy them easily, after a while I stroll away from the bodies, I killed them all. The realization hit me, I looked at my blue sword, its red, my hands, red…. So much red…. So much blood…. Flame and Fengari are in that blood, I feel something rising in my chest…. Laughter? What? I Laugh hysterically…What have I done?!

"_you killed them all, and you enjoyed it" _

XVXVXVXVXVXVX 1st person- Strife

*gasp* I try to get air into my lungs as I sit up from the bed I was sleeping in, I quickly whip my hands up to my eyes, they seem to switch to bee blood red to white-grey again _another nightmare of that…event… _I sigh and get up and check the clock, 5:00 A.M, five… Five hundred, the number I killed, 250 of the m were fairly innocent and were just pressured into being there… why did I do that?

"Strife? You okay?" my tired eyes shoot open and I summon my cutlass and hold it to the person's throat in in an instant, the blade flashed red and my hand nearly moved forward before I recognized who it was.

It's Maria.

"Oh, sorry Maria" I de-summoned my sword and sat on my bed. "What are you doing here? Shadow would kill me if he found out you were in my room" I ask trying to get her to talk, to get the images of blood out of my mind

She does "you were nearly screaming, I could sense your darkness fluctuate to dangerous levels" that surprised me, she's learned fast "and from what I know, powers activate in turn with emotion, I'm guessing a nightmare" and she's smart, wow….

"No, I was meditating" I flat out lie "remember the moves Flood threw at me yesterday? I used **Dark drain** most of them, so my darkness is really high, so I had to "burn" my darkness off, you understand?" I finish.

"Yeah, I understand, I'll let you be, but Strife, please don't lie, that'll kill you one day" she left and shut the door, she could tell. But was respectful enough

"Humph, If I'm not dead soon" I say to the door, and look at my hand, I see the ghost image of blood "I hate that."

XVXVXVXVXVX- 1st person, Flame

"YAWN" I sit up in bed and get up and get my clothes on after a quick shower, I summon my sword and look at it, seeing my reflection in the dark metal. What happened between now and then, sense the event that made Fengari lose his eye, Strife get the scar over his heart, and my eye scratch, he never was the same after that, and also sense Strife left, he left, And now I'm trying to kill him? What happened between us? Strife?

I exile those thoughts as far as I could from my mind and step out the door, donning my vest I got from Sierra as I do so, I was so caught up in my thoughts I nearly bumped into Scourge, who had been…waiting for me?

"well… I'm off to go kill Strife…Kiss for luck?" he asks holding out his check with a devilish grin, I cross my arms, the "off to go kill Strife" sentence, the way he said it, like it was going to be a walk in the park, made me… angry

"if you were as good as you boasted about during the meeting we had you would need no luck, So I am not giving you no "kiss for luck" what a terrible excuse for a kiss" I bump past him as I say that, scourge's smile crumples and he holds his hands up

"jeez, testy, can't blame a guy for trying"

"you have five seconds…Five" by the time I say five he's out of the room, in an green and black blur.

He's going to need all the luck he can get to defeat Strife The Dark.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- flashback, 1st person strife.

"alright, here is another one of the seven commanders that you saw, " I snap my fingers and a green hedgehog with red sunglasses, a biker coat and black boots shows up "Scourge the hedgehog" Sonic stand up instantly when I say his name

"HIM!" He yells, Shadow's eyes narrow at the picture of scourge; I tilt my head to the side in a questioning manner,

"you know him?" I ask

"do I KNOW him!" Sonic yells "he's the Anti-me! The opposite of everything I am! He came from a alternated universe from where we are now and it got destroyed by Iblis in that dimension, he came here to escape"

"and wreak havoc" Shadow added "he tried killing Rouge, Amy, Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, silver, about all of us he has tried killing at least once" he sighed "and he's murdered others, he got caught for murdering a whole lot of people" My eyebrows shoot up at this…. No wonder he was in the dark dimension.

"he's crazy, insane and a murderer" Sonic started as he sat in his chair again.

"and that's exactly how he fights, and if we do, sonic, you get your attribute items, probably fire roll, and the… magic hands and bracelet… thing" sonic nodded and sat down…. Well this is going to be fun… "alright, the next commander is-"

XVXVXVXVXXVXV- 3rd person

"GUYS!" Maria yelled as she burst open the door to the living room, All of the guys where in here, sonic silver and knuckles where arguing over what news channel to watch, or to watch any news channel at all, Espio, Shadow and Strife were leaning on the wall, Strife was formulating a plan on if whoever came to fight Him, he'd have it his way. _Guess here's the moment of truth…_ Strife thought glumly as he got off the wall to look at Maria, his cloak making a small _swish _as he got up, "I sensed a HUGE energy signature in Speed Highway! We used Tails' satellites and it's scourge!" before Strife can even look at Sonic he's off and back with all his power up items Strife asked from him a few days ago, well minus a few, "crystal bracelet instead of the fire one?" Strife asked looking at the crystal ring on his wrist, no bounce band thing on his right hand either

"The main thing I'm gonna use is light attack, the accel 1 thing is history now, I'm serious" Sonic sped off again, the small jewel on the heel of his shoes that first enabled the Light attack.

"Alright, girls are ready?" I asked Maria, she nodded and grabbed her light sword, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's get going"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- speed highway

The first thing Strife noticed was the shuttle loops on the roads, Strife looked around with some amusement, _jeez; this whole place is made for speed. Isn't it? No wonder the place is called speed highway… _Strife's keen eyes picked up a green blur coming down the track with these white… wheels following him? The green blur went on the highway towards them "he's coming! Everybody! To the sides! If Scourge runs past us Sonic, you get him" Strife commanded, they did as told, Scourge blew by, ruffling everybody in the wind, Sonic rocketed off at the speed of sound, Strife and the others turns to the White Wheels coming towards them,

"SCR-GPS!" Tails exclaimed "security robots built for speed! These things are dangerous!" Tails said, Strife Growled and walked right up to the hill, looking at the SCR-GP's coming uphill

"Shadow, Silver, let's try a straight projectile attack and try to get these guys" Strife commented as he looked down, Shadow and Silver walked calmly over to strife, Shadow had chaos spears ready in his hands, and Silver was levitating a bunch of black unbreakable boxes "how-"

"I saw them, okay?" Silver answered,

"Fine" Strife Summoned dark energy in his hands "**Dark Chaos Spears" **ten Black Chaos spears surrounded him. "ready?" he waved his hand and the attacks shot down

"**Chaos Spear!**"

"**Meteor Fall!**"

The three attacks flew into the ranks of SCR-GP and decimated the enemy, somewhere still left though, they jumped into the air and Strife, Shadow and Silver were caught off guard

"**Amy tornado!**"

"**Arm cannon!**"

"**chaos Spear!" **

"**rock fall!**"

"**Fire storm**!"

"**Drill kick!**"

the attacks of Amy, Tails, Maria, Knuckles, Blaze And Rogue rang out, the rest of the SCR's were wiped out, their scrap raining down, (which Silver Made levitate and he set in a heap on the ground)

"Wow… Maria you did great!" Shadow walked up to Maria and hugged her, she Beamed with pride

"See! I'm getting better!" She said with a giddy laugh

"Well…. That worked…" Silver said as he shrugged "I think we make a good group"

"You think!" Blaze whacked him upside the head

"Okay okay! We make a good team!" Silver said holding his head,

"alright guys, I'm going to find Sonic and Scourge" Strife said with a wave "I'm gonna step in, I've given him enough time" Strife saw the Blue and Green Blur clashing against each other farther away "**shadow jump**" and he disappeared in a black flash

XVXVXVXVX

"How you doin blue" Scourge asked as he tried punching sonic, only to have his punch met with Sonic's "okay, I really hate it when we do that" He said as he landed on the street floor , sonic landed a few feet away

"Oh I'm good, Green, and you're going down right now!" Sonic Charged Scourge but he simply sidestepped and kicked sonic, sending him fling into a wall,

Scourge pinned Sonic to the wall with his left arm pressed against his next, Sonic scratched at the arm holding him to the wall, but it was in vain for he couldn't pry himself off, Scourge smiled evilly

"that won't work, Blue, feeling Light headed? That's you suffocating" Scourge reached into his right hand pocket and brought out a… knife? No…. it was as big as his hand and had teeth on it meant for cutting wood, not a straight blade like you would usually would, he locked it open with a small clasp with his thumb, it made a small click.

A saw knife

Sonic's head swam in fear and suffocation, "a saw knife, will pull teeth" scourge explained with an evil smile "one swipe can rip hard bark to shreds, wonder what it does to Flesh" Scourge raised the knife above his head, the corner of Sonic's vision was starting to go Black…

"Can't let you do that" A dark voice said matter of fact and Scourge felt a foot collide with his face, hard, so hard his knife spun out of his hands as he flew into the other wall, Strife appeared out of nowhere and darkness was still clinging to him and his cloak as he caught the saw knife, "what weapon is this? This is a murderer's tool" He held out his hand "**Crystalize, Hametsu**" his crystal katana appeared in his hand, "this is a weapon of war, not this tool" he tossed the knife to scourge, who grabbed it and channeled wind energy around it, making a wind blade a meter long off the hilt, Scourge smiled evilly

"you call me a murderer, yet how many have you killed?"

Strife's green reptilian eyes grew a deadly cold and he looked at Scourge with an eerie expression. In one quick movement, Strife threw his sword and it sank hilt-deep into the solid Concrete right next to Scourge's head, Scourge scuttled away from the blade

"_**Care to say that again Scourge? I didn't hear it" **_

Strife's eyes flashed yellow for a second and Strife teleported up next to the sword and swung it sideways, sending large chunks of concrete flying at Scourge, he jumped out of the way and quickly got up to his feet, Strife them moved in and started a vicious combo that was not merciful nor weak, Scourge could barely keep up with Strife's blows, so much so that Scourge could not attack at all he was so focused on surviving, eventually, his magic weakened and his arms and legs got to tired and Strife decided he had shown him enough

"**Dark Burst**" Strife commanded and dark energy trailed his sword, Exploding forward and Sending Scourge Flying once again into the wall, before he could even slide down Strife had his hand around Scourge's neck and had his sword pointed at his heart, Scourge tried grabbing at Strife's hand but it was no use,

"I never killed or kill in cold Blood, Scourge" he let go and Scourge dropped to the ground on a heap "I only killed in self-defense, that is how it works in the Dark Dimension, you and me both know that" Strife's sword disappeared as he looked down at scourge, "you have lost, now go before I change my mind" scourge was gone before Strife could even blink

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"hahahahahahaaaaahhhh!" Flood laughed his butt of at the very disheveled and scared Scourge in the portal room,

"Caudex! You didn't beat Strife either! I swear nobody here can do anything!" Flame yelled and Silenced Flood as she stomped out of the portal room, through the throne room and to her own room, where Fengari was leaning on her door, arms crossed, a serious expression on his face "Fengari, it's my room, move"

Fengari got off of leaning on the wall and looked At flame straight in the eye, dead serious "I know you're not angry just because Scourge failed" he stated, "I know the you still have feeling for Strife, that you are secretly relived that he is alive" Flame froze where she stood, if he knew, who else did?

Fengari smiled sadly, then actually gave a genuine smile "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone , teammates stick together, you know?"

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

**With strife's dark past getting slowly revealed, if sonic found out would he still trust Strife? With the next enemy it may test just how far sonic can go for a new friend.**

**Excerpt from Fengari's Notebook: Rule number 3**

**A team Sticks together.**


	19. A Choice, A Fate

**CHAPTER FRIGGIN NINETEEN! XD this I so awesome! This is the longest story I've ever written on fanfiction! And this is probably my longest chapter ever…**

**This chapter is brought to you by: Cor Amicus, Chaotic Hedgehog, BlackstormNomad, and Black Sand Heart!**

**Cor Amicus: yeah, Maria is REALLY direct, I just made her that way (shrug) and Flame is Flame, it's fun to write, and Scourge did get pwned, ad he deserved it, and If Fengari did write a tell all… it wouldn't be good for anybody….**

**Chaotic Hedgehog: thanks chaos, I try my best, and the whole rule thing is a repeating thing throughout the story. So it's usually important to the chapter.**

**Black Storm Nomad: heheheh, you review was awesome, yes a lot of things were funny, now STOP, hammah time!**

**BlackSandHeart: sorry on no update, I'm horrible with updating on time….. and nobody else really knows about flame, Fengari is just smart,**

**Yeah, strife is getting a bit darker…. Not good… well good and not good, you'll find out. And I'll do that bet too. Maria is quick on the uptake. VERY quick.**

**DISCLAIMER: (I have no inspiration, so yeah, here it is) : Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Maria, Omega, Rouge, Blaze and Co. belong to SEGA, RED MOUNTIAN belongs to SEGA, it's in Sonic adventure, Sega owns sonic adventure 2 battle, Nintendo owns the rights to the Wii and Gamecube, Flame, Belongs to BlackSandHeart. Strife, Fengari, Flame, Inferno, Maria's abilities and how she is during this story, the seven commanders and the 12 guardians, as well as the plot and stuff you've never seen in sonic before, that is Strife The Dark 152's property, also, the events that happen to Flame, her character development and such is property of Strife The Dark's as well, end. Of. STORY.**

**XVXVXVXVXVXVX**

**NOTE: I'm taking some things out of the story, I will list them.**

**Kuragari- strife's big sword move, he actually lost it when he split from Iblis**

**Hametsu- his crystal cutlass is really just his crystal cutlass, I was copying too much from Bleach.**

**Dark burst, Dark Flare- the thing where he swung his foot and sent black fire in front of it, he actually lost it when he split from Iblis**

**Crystal claws: lost when his split, he couldn't summon his sword when he was bonded with Iblis.**

**Dark blitz- just an annoying name, sorry, that's out too.**

**And another note, I'm gonna clarify the difference between Shadow Jump and Oblivion.**

**Oblivion: long distance, out of battle move, like a dark version of Chaos control. He can use it to forcefully chaos control people away from him (example was Eggman and the blue echidna)**

**Shadow Jump: short distance, in battle move (but he can do it out of battle to cover short distances faster) and can actually go into people's and other inanimate object's shadows to hide and/or attack. (as will be shown in this chapter)**

**END OF NOTE**

**Move- the Disclaimer- Note.**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

_**Something really bad**_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- the night after the fight with Scourge, Strife- 3rd person

Strife opened his eyes and all he could see was a wasteland, underwater with ruined trees everywhere, the darkness was so thick it was hard to see… _here again… _Strife thought

"_Hello… Strife the Dark"_ the darkness said as it smirked and walked up to the edge of the shadows, Strife could see the faint outline of a hedgehog, it crossed its arms, Strife did the same

"Hello… whatever you are" Strife said with faint tone of annoyance, his eyes narrowed as his sword appeared in his hands, he held it out in front of him "I am not aware of whose side you are on, tell me, what are you aligned to?"

"_Humph… I am THE darkness, the most pure form of Darkness in all of the Dimensions, is that enough?"_ it walked up and it was just a shadow, a hedgehog made of darkness with yellow reptilian eyes _"I am with you, I am your power, I work with and for you, I am as constant as your very shadow" _it held out it's hand to the wasteland under water _"I am always inside here, your very soul, I am here to serve you, Strife the Dark"_

"That's…. reassuring… well sense you know my name, will you tell me yours?" Strife De-summoned his sword as he asked.

"You may call me Dark"

I woke up after that, It was midnight and I sighed heavily before going back to sleep again "Dark, just who the heck are you?" I wondered out loud before going to sleep, but not bufore hearing a small chuckle.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV current time, Strife the Dark, 1st person

I woke up because of the pain.

The dark lightning from my binders shot in and around me, making me wince and curl up in pain, I bit back a scream as I rolled off the bed and landed on my hands and knees, I curled up more and fell on my side as the lightning curled more and more around me, I could feel my legs and arms burning from the direct contact with the binders, my throat constricting to stop my screams, the scar on my heart and eye stings, the torture worsens and I curl up even more and cover my ears trying to block the screams of Those I have betrayed, those I have killed, those who I have tortured when I went crazy, that are echoing inside my head.

This is what I get. This is my punishment.

After what seems like eternity the torture stops and I stand up, the binders are red- hot, my wrists and ankles are burned, I walk slowly, numb with pain as I spin the faucet on to lukewarm and slowly cool my wrists and once the metal is back to normal, and start the tub in the bathroom to lukewarm and set my feet (still with the red hot metal binders on) into the tub and let them cool slowly, I look at my arms, the fur seems burned in a few spots, I wash it off with the water and the fur has already grown back to the way it was, the streaks on my arms seem a little bit more pale blue, and my black fur is even more pale, my Green reptilian eyes seemed a little more pale too. Am I… Dying?

"_no, I would be dying as well" _Dark commented from my shadow _"your eyes have been hurt a little, they will re-adjust, you are fine" _I sigh and get my feet out of the tub, the water was ash black, I opened the stopped and it drained away.

The damage was done and gone, but the pain still remained.

XVXVXVXVXVX- Flashback- Strife 1st person

"Well… here's another one, Inferno the Fire" I snapped my fingers and the orange hedgehog with green stripes appears "he is a master of fire an all of its destructiveness, he is an wild and impulsive fighter, not caring much for his own safety, I have led him into one or two traps during our encounters in the Dark Dimension because of that" Sonic chimed in.

"So what's the strategy?" he asked.

"simple, I am going to have one or a team of you fight the commander first, then I will step in, I am doing this to see if we can make them bring their trump card out early, I can stop it, or at least make sure it misses, and I am doing it in case of the commanders fighting styles changed." After that explanation Sonic nodded and the others shrugged and nodded, and accepted the strategy.

"And with that, Blaze, you are going to fight Inferno when he shows up." I command, blaze looks startled.

"You're sending a fire element against a fire element!?" Blaze exclaimed

"Yes" I replied matter of fact "it will not increase or decrease yours or Inferno's strength. And it will also give me ample time to analyze Inferno's power and strategies, good enough?" all of them were silent and nodded "alright, here is the next one…."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- current time, an hour or so later after Strife woke up- 3rd person.

Strife the Dark walked down the steps and into the living room, his cloak was on but unzipped, and his rocket shoes were on as well as gloves, the grey rocket shoes were crystalized on the edges, he rubbed his binders a little as he walked in through the door, Shadow and sonic where on the Wii playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle with Gamecube controllers, they were each playing as themselves in the battle mode, Rouge and Maria were sitting next to Shadow cheering for him while Blaze and Tails cheered for Sonic, Cosmo, ironically, was cheering for shadow but still next to tails, Charmy was cheering for both sides along with cream, Espio sat meditating in a corner, while the others were nowhere to be found.

"YES!" Shadow yelled and Fist pumped, Shadow won the act and his character (himself) walked on screen and did his winning animation, Maria, Rouge, Cosmo Cream and Charmy all cheered loudly, causing Espio and Strife to flinch.

"How long has this been going on?" Strife asked the Purple Chameleon as he got out of meditating.

"The past hour, I haven't been able to meditate at all in this place, Silver and Amy are making food, while Knuckles and Vector and Omega are having arm wrestling contests, and it's just plain loud." Espio complained tiredly.

"The roof is silent and really good. Try there" Strife recommended, Espio nodded and with a quick "thanks" he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Strife coughed and waved away the smoke as he tried to get some clean air "stupid ninja magic" Strife commented as he leaned on the wall and turned back to look at Shadow and Sonic doing another race.

"_I still can't believe you got them all on your side" _Dark Commented, I nodded

_There either really gullible or really like adventure because they jumped at the chance when I explained it._ I thought back conversationally.

"_Yes, they are the gullible type" _

_Though… now that I think deeper on it, Knuckles is really the only gullible one, I think they saw a person who helped them by bringing back to people they loved, then the person was In need of help, so they jumped in to help because they owed me a favor._

"_And now you are part of the family now"_ Dark commented and his energy faded out, he was done talking.

"It's noon" Tails announced "time for Commander Watch!" Maria and Tails stood up and walked around the two couches Sonic and Shadow were sitting on playing the game.

"Commander Watch?" Strife questioned

"Yep! Commander Watch!" Maria repeated "at noon we go to Tail's scanner room, I scan out with my light energy and Tails scans with his satellites for an hour as we try to find one of the commanders"

"Ah" Strife nodded "well go then, I'll be in here or at least in the building, let me know if you find one"

"Got it boss" Tails replied with a smirk. Strife rolled his eyes as Tails and Maria left.

XVXVXVXVXV- 30 minutes later.

It has been awhile and Shadow has without a shadow of doubt, beat Sonic in their two played matches, Shadow has resigned the controller and was now talking to Maria trying to help her catch up with the rest of the sonic crew on their past adventures and experiences, Sonic was now Playing Sonic Adventure DX Directors Cut, and was trying to get the A rank Mission on Red Mountain Zone, he had just Beaten the goal ahead by Seven seconds, when….

"STRIFE!" Tails burst into the room, Strife turned to tails, his face stern.

"Who and where" Strife commanded

"Inferno! He's in Red Mountain" Tails exclaimed, I turned to Blaze and she nodded and ran out the door and to the main entrance, a ringing sound and the rest of the Sonic crew gathered around me

"How ironic" Sonic noted dryly, "just when I thought I was done with the place we have to go back there again"

"Heh, cheer up Sonic, your usually the chipper one" Shadow noted with a smirk and Sonic's ears flattened.

"Shut up"

"Anyway!" Strife yelled, getting everybody's attention off Shadow and Sonic's rivalry and onto him, he looked to the side to see flame on his right. "we are fighting Inferno in Red Mountain if you didn't know, Sonic, could you Chaos Control us there?" Strife asked.

"You got it!" sonic tossed his chaos emerald in the air and Caught it "**Chaos Control!**" they all disappeared in a flash of chaos energy.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- at Red Mountain

"Well I sense a strong energy source on the top of this mountain" Maria noted, they were at the start of the Act and were at the bottom of the mountain "Sonic, Knuckles, could you two lead us? I heard you two were the ones who spent the most time here." The two nodded and True Blue and Rad Red walked to the front of the group and started to lead, Silver was behind the two, then everybody followed, with Strife Shadow and Omega taking up the Rear in case of a back attack.

"WARNING: HIGH AMOUNTS OF LAVA CONCENTRATED AROUND SURROUNDING MOUTIANS, NOTE: THESE MUST BE DORMANT VOLCANOES" Omega whirred out as it walked in between Shadow and Strife,

"Dormant volcanoes?" Strife asked, Omega parts whirred again as it did the closest it could do to a nod, "Great" Strife commented back "fire user next to dormant volcanoes, just great" Strife did a heavy sigh and continued the trek up the mountain path. At one part the group reached a metal part with a foot switch and Strife waited until everybody was away from him before stepping on it, there was a small *beep* noise and a large hammer twice as wide and twice as tall as strife swung down in front of him by about twelve feet and went back up again, he noticed a kind of worn in area were the hammer must hit every time _Interesting… _Strife thought, _I might have to use that later. _

"Hey Strife! Catch up!" Knuckles yelled

"Sorry!" Strife yelled and **Shadow Jumped** himself back next to Omega and Shadow.

"ADVICE: FOCUS ON TARGET: RESPRESSING INFERNO" Omega commented.

"Thanks, Omega" Strife said with a bit of confusion, a one track minded battle robot giving advice? _Well there's a miracle every day _Strife thought glumly and they continued to Trek up.

"So how much longer?" Silver asked, Sonic looked up,

"'bout two minutes. We just gotta follow this path up"

"Then stop" Strife told them, they complied, "I'll lead, Inferno will plow through everybody in his way getting to me, I'll stop him then Blaze, he's all yours" Strife told them as he walked through the crowd, Blaze walked to his side once he reached the front, She nodded grimly and Strife smirked "Let's go" Strife Commanded and the others followed him as they walked up the path, once they reached the top, it was a large flattened off top of the mountain, about a mile around, small burnt trees were scattered about, an Orange-reddish hedgehog stood on the opposite side, he was the same height as Strife and had shoes like Sonic's grind shoes but all red and the heel was graffiti flamed, Two lines off fire orbited his body, when he turned the two lines went to his shoulders and made a cape of pure fire behind him that raged, he eyes be with a thin veiled hatred. He glared at Strife

"Well hello Strife" Inferno growled, trying to keep a little bit of hatred out of his voice, "DIE!" he charged at Strife and all he did was raised a hand up and a wall of Crystals sprung up, Inferno jumped over it and Strife looked over at Blaze, she made a Fireball and threw it into the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the side, the crystal wall disintegrated, Inferno stood back up again and wiped dust off his shoulder, "so you think that's a fireball? I show you a real one!" he pulled his right arm back and charged a fireball, he threw it forward.

*fffft pink*

A small fireball came out and bounced slowly towards blaze, Strife's eyebrows rose up as he sidestepped the Fireball as everyone else did, he looked away from the stupid thin to see Inferno charging a HUGE fireball above my head

"Oh shiz" Strife Said out loud as Inferno threw it, he saw it charge at him and summoned his sword to slice it but Blaze ran at it "Are you crazy!" Strife yelled, Blaze laughed

"Maybe!" she jumped up and charged fire around her foot and spun in the air and kicked the fireball back at Inferno, it hit him but he just absorbed it back into his cape, and thus back into himself. There was an explosion behind Strife and he turned, that one fireball exploded and hundreds of Iblis minions were lined up behind him, Strife let down his sword to his side,

"Blaze! Foy got Inferno! Everyone else! Charge!" Strife moved his left hand forward and The Sonic crew turned and charged the Iblis Minions, Strife teleported himself to the Front and was the First to slash one in half with his Cutlass, he swung his left hand "**Dark magic**" crystals shot up from the ground and Impaled many of them, he made a fist and the crystals destroyed themselves and shot out smaller crystals that acted as shrapnel and cleared up more room, a Iblis minion tried to hit strife from behind but a crystal shrapnel piece covered in a green light stabbed the Minion and killed it, Strife Looked at silver who jumped behind him and blew the ones in front of him away with a psychic blast.

"Ugh! I hate these guys!" Silver complained.

"Wait, how would you remember these?" Strife asked "I heard that when solaris was destroyed everyone forgot about the Iblis- solaris stuff?" _and then they were banished to the dark dimension _Strife thought glumly

"Nope! It only affected humans!" Silver said with a smile "all the mobians still remember all the events that happened!"

"ah, works I guess" Strife noted as he sliced another Iblis minion, he saw Rouge and Omega and Shadow acting in perfect unison, Cream, Amy and Cosmo were working as a team as well, Sonic Knuckles and tails, Team chaotix was their team, "so I guess you and me are a team" Strife asked as he pulled Silver out of the way of a fireball an Iblis minion threw.

"Yep! You, me, and Blaze! Were a team!" he said with a smile, Strife Smirked as he shot a chaos spear past his head into a minion behind him "focus, I need you alive, not charred to a crisp" Silver laughed and they continued to fight the monsters, after a while they managed to kill them all, but more kept appearing in small amounts. Strife growled "they breed in lava! They must be regaining their forces!" Strife turned to Sonic "find the nearest Volcano you can find and find the source of the Iblis monsters!" Sonic nodded and rallied everybody else around and relayed the orders, Strife turned to silver "you and me, let's get Blaze out of the fight, it's my turn" Silver smiled

"Got it boss" he said as he ran alongside Strife, he rolled his eyes as he picked up the pace

XVXVXVXVXVXV- Meanwhile, 3rd person

They stopped using fire a long time ago.

The two of them had exchanged fire attacks until they figured out it wouldn't work sense they both were the same element, they started to fight hand to hand, Blaze was using her feet mostly because it was her strong point, she also was more nimble than Inferno, allowing her to dodge inferno's punches and kicks, She jumped over a sweep kick and kicked Inferno in the face in reply, Inferno skidded back, a Triangle black mark from her shoe shoes up on his face, she resisted the urge to laugh and didn't and Inferno looked enraged and wiped the mark of him and charged at flame, in a second he was a little bit away and readied a punch, but in between the space between the two a wall of Crystal Sprung up and Inferno punched it, there was a loud *DONG* sound and Inferno drew back his hand and jumped and swung his hand out in pain

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Inferno said blowing his knuckles "ow. Ouch. Ow. Ow" he looked over as Strife lowered his hand "that hurt like he-" he was interrupted by a kick to the face "OOOOOOWWWW!"

"No swearing" Blaze said with a glare. Silver laughed as Strife just smirked as he was the one to lower the crystal wall so Blaze could kick him,

"Alright, Blaze and Silver, you to go find Sonic and the others and help locating the Iblis Monster spawning area" Strife commanded and the two ran off, he looked back to Inferno as he picked himself up, he shrugged "it's her rules, Inferno, you'll never get girls with a dirty mouth" Strife smirked evilly "they don't like kissing it, I think you know that firsthand" Inferno stood up and boiled In anger

"SHUT UP!" he roared, his sclera and iris turned red and the air around him seemed to shimmer with fire, Strife smiled evilly this time,

_Perfect, I got him right where I want him _Strife thought as Inferno charged at him, Strife jumped as Inferno tried to punch him and Strife shot him in the back with a dark blast, Inferno skidded forward and turned, He charged a fireball and shot it at Strife

"**Darkness Drain**" his Dark Emerald shot out in front of him and absorbed it, Strife had a ball of crystal in his hand that moved like fire, he threw it back and Inferno and he flew back again, _once he goes all out he loses all strategy and just goes with brute force, well once he starts to fight, strategy goes out the window. _Strife though as he ducked under a fiery punch and swept Inferno's legs out from under him, Inferno picked himself up again and began to rapidly summon fireballs and threw them at Strife, making explosions wherever they landed, Strife dodged the point blank shots and weaved in and out between the craters Inferno made, after a while Inferno stopped and looked around,

"WHERE ARE YOU STRIFE!" Inferno roared again

"_what an idiot" _Dark commented, Strife nodded and tried not to smirk as were he was hidden, he jumped out of one particular crater and charged his energy

"**Shadow Jump" **Strife said and he shot forward and landed a right hook on inferno's jaw before teleporting into a crated again, Inferno looked around frantically and Strife teleported again and punched him in the gut, then teleported into the shadows of another crater, this repeated again and again, with Inferno Getting angrier and angrier every time, but the punches did some damage but nothing major. Finally Inferno got angry enough

"DIE!" Inferno roared and a wave of fire shot out around him and resulted in a large explosion, Strife jumped out of the way, but right into the sight of Inferno, Inferno roared again and Strife squeaked.

"Eep!" Strife squeaked as he ran away from a very very VERY angry Inferno, he ran down the path they took up the mountain, with Inferno blowing things up blindly around him as he ran, once Strife's feet hit the metal floor he teleported and then held his hand out "STOP!" he yelled, Inferno skidded to a stop twelve feet away from Strife, nearly Snorting like a wild bull

"What?" Inferno asked, his voice thick with uncontrolled anger,

"Well, I said stop" Strife pointed to the upper left of Inferno "Hammer time" Strife stepped back onto the foot switch and the Hammer flew down at Inferno.

"Eep" was all Inferno could squeak before he was squashed by the hammer. Strife laughed a little on the inside

"_you really brought the hammer down on him" _Dark noted dryly.

_Aw… that was a horrible pun _Strife thought as he sighed _Yuck, I mean there is bad puns, but that was just sickening…. _There was a roar and the hammer was shot into the air by a blast by Inferno, he climbed out of the hole and blasted Strife with a fire ball, he was sent flying and into another Mountain, Strife jumped out of the way of Inferno smashing the spot where he was.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Inferno roared again and Punched Strife, sending him flying into the Mountain "YOU BETRAYED FLAME AND FENGARI!" Inferno roared as he shot a large fireball at Strife, who dodged it, the fireball blew a hole in the mountain to reveal an Inner chamber of lava, Inferno grabbed Strife and held him above the hole "THIS IS YOUR FATE! YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE" Inferno threw him into the hole and jumped in after him.

"Oh by the Darkness" Strife said as he barely grabbed a ledge above the lava, Inferno appeared above him, brimming with power

"WHAT FLAME SAY IS WHA T YOU SEE NOW" inferno roared in his unusually loud voice "EXCEPT THIS TIME IT IS YOUR DEATH" Inferno stomped on Strife's fingers and Strife fell towards the lava…

And disappeared,

Inferno felt a food on his back and was kicked off the ledge instead.

Inferno fell towards the lava and floated above it and gathered fire energy around him, the walls of the cavern were blown off and apart by the giant Fire tornado Inferno created, Strife teleported away and stood on a different mountain a little bit away, "THIS IS THE FATE YOU RESIGNED YOUSELF TOO WITH YOUR CHOICE, YOUR CHOICE OF BETRAYAL WILL KILL YOU" Inferno roared from the center of the fire tornado, Inferno started to gather Fire energy around him to do a final blast to decimate Strife, Strife glared at the fire tornado

"It was never my choice!" Strife yelled at Inferno "It was never my choice when I was with my team! Rule number 2! Look it up!" Strife gathered dark energy above his hands and it gathered into a giant black lance about two stories tall floating above his head **"DARK… CHAOS LANCE!" **Strife shot the black lance forward and it seared right next to Inferno's head, directly over his right shoulder, the dark energy destroyed the fire tornado and the dark lance kept on flying…

XVXVXVXVX- were sonic and co. are- 3rd person

"We can't kill this thing!" Shadow yelled as he shot another round of chaos spears at the monster, it hit it but did no damage; they had been fighting it for what seemed like hours, Sonic was beginning to feel desperate.

"oh please something go right in this battle" Sonic prayed to the air, all of a sudden a large black lance two stories tall (about the height of the big Iblis monster that was spawning all the little ones) impaled itself into the head of the monster and killed it instantly.

"okaaayyy…." Silver said with an eyebrow raise "that worked… well" Silver noted surprised "so who wants to go find Strife and see how he's doing?" the others nodded and Silver sighed "thank heavens that killed it" Silver said with a sigh of relief.

XVXVXVXVXVX-Back to the Battle- 3rd person

Inferno fell once the Fire tornado dissipated and he fell and grabbed onto a ledge above the lava, Strife appeared above him, his face stern and stony, he looked down upon the Orange hedgehog, his clear turned back to normal white, Strife watched Inferno as he struggled to pull himself up _so he's going to watch me die, just like Flame _Inferno thought glumly, he felt a hand on his wrist, Strife pulled Inferno up and threw him onto the ground next to him, Strife leaned down on one knee and looked at Inferno on his back, gasping in relief,

"one thing you should know" Strife glared at Inferno "I've changed, I'm not the same person I was before" He stood up and picked up Inferno to his feet, Strife's cutlass appeared in his hands and lifted it up to Inferno's neck, "Now leave before I will kill you" Inferno disappeared in a pillar of Fire, not wanting to waste his second chance, Strife turned around slowly and looked off at the tops of the mountains. "It's never been my Choice to make" Strife repeated, more to himself than anything.

XVXVXVXVXVX- top of one of the mountains- 3rd person

A lighter Black cat sat on top of one of the mountains she put her binoculars back into her vest and sighed as the dark energy enhancing her hearing faded "it was never my choice?" she repeated, Flame stood up and looked at the mountain Strife was standing on her face was full of sorrow. "What do you mean?" she disappeared into the shadows after that,

XVXVXVXVXVXVX- At 7 commanders HQ a few minutes later

Fengari Sighed as he heard the usual earful Flame would give the loser, she stormed off and he heard her slam the door, Fengari sighed again as he looked into the large round glass mirror that was flat horizontal and showed the image of Strife fighting inferno, it was the looking glass room, the room that allowed Fengari to watch the battles between Strife and whatever commander he fought, he was the only one to know about it because it was a hidden room and Fengari kept his secrets close and never told, he willed the image to rewind back to when Strife was charging his **dark chaos lance…**

"Rule number 2! Look it up!" Fengari heard Strife yell it again and thought deeply on it, after a while of thought he scratched his eye patch and reached into his pocket, he brought out a notebook with the word "RULES" written on the cover, he smirked as he flipped it open to the first few pages, he read it and smiled, he chuckled as he canceled the image and the glass went back to being a normal mirror, "guess he still follows my rules" Fengari said with a smile as he shut the door with a small click.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

**And that's the end, folks! 12 freaking pages! No wonder it took me so long! So yea, I'm not uploading another chapter until my review counter hits 40, so review people! Also, give me ideas for the disclaimer story! I'll put it in!**

**Except from Fengari's notebook:**

**Rule # 2: a member of Team Moon is always loyal to his or her Team.**


	20. Unforgiven

**Chapter twenty! This is the farthest I've even gotten in a story before, and I like it, so yeah, for my anniversary/ new year gift. I'm writing a scene in I didn't originally have planned to have in there at ALL. So have fun reading it!**

**Just to clear it up: Lync comes from Lynch, if you were wondering, and Lync is read and sounded out like Link, **

**This chapter was brought to you by: Cor Amicus, Maraya Prower, Chaotic Hedgehog, Black Storm Nomad, and Black Sand Heart!**

**Corpish! (Cor Amicus): well yes! Pyro time! Yes, that's almost every day life for me. Shadow is awesome! And of course playing your own game, it's something I always wanted to do. And good! I love the fight scenes. I'll keep up the good work**

**Rya! (Maraya Prower): good! I loved it too! Thanks for the fight scene comments and the puns and your reaction, it was so nice to read it. And I love sweet baby rays! Thanks!**

**Fengari: noo! My book!**

**Chaos (chaotic hedgehog): thanks bro! and now we add Lync to the mix! Thanks for liking the pun! And that was purpose. **

**Flame: yeah yeah yeah….**

**Storm! (black storm nomad): HAMMAH TIME! And nice words stormy! And thanks for having so much fun with reading it! And random Dark Chaos lance! (lands next to my feet) WOAH! Shouldn't do that….**

**Sandy! (black Sand Heart): haha! I did that just for you, and the pun was my idea, I knew you would like it!**

**Dark was created before I ever heard of FD so don't really care… and FD just go die in a hole, I agree. And I hope this gets even more intense and interesting as you continue! I hope you will love it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Maria, Omega, Rouge, Blaze and Co. belong to SEGA, EGG FLEET belongs to SEGA, it's in Sonic Heroes, Sega owns Sonic heroes, Flame belongs to BlackSandHeart. Strife, Fengari, Flame, Inferno, Lync, Maria's abilities and how she is during this story, the seven commanders and the 12 guardians, as well as the plot and stuff you've never seen in Sonic before, that is Strife The Dark 152's property, also, the events that happen to Flame, her character development and such is property of Strife The Dark's as well.**

**Move- the Disclaimer**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

_**Something really bad**_

XVXVXVXVXV

Strife was sleeping in his bed, the darkness seemed to congregate around him as he slept on his back, his face and body was still and he was pale enough to look like he was dead…

*click*

Strife sat up instantly to a sitting position, he had already summoned his sword. When he saw the person next to the doorway, he dropped it and it disappeared into darkness again

Flame.

Flame was standing next to the door and stood there, the zippers on her grey vest shimmering slightly in the light outside the door, the fire symbol on her hands stood out against her white gloves, her black shirt and pants seemed to make her shimmer inside the darkness, and Flame's hazel eyes would not met Strife's Green reptilian ones. Strife stared at flame wide-eyed, trying to figure out why she is here or if he was dreaming or not. Flame looked like she was trying to make a choice; she took a deep breath and started to talk.

"What do you mean?" Flame asked, her voice was small, Strife's eyebrows shot up. "Yesterday you replied to Inferno when he was saying that you made a choice to betray us, you said it was never your choice" Flame took another deep breath, she looked at Strife, Flame looked near tears "What did you mean"

"I meant what I said" Strife responded as he got of the bed and stood, he walked over to flame, but out of arms reach, flame didn't meet Strife's eyes the closer he got "when I said I never had a choice, I never had to choose when I was given a chance, I always did what was best for the team, for us"

"So betraying me and Fengari for Iblis was best for the team?" Flame countered.

"it was because it was either that or-"

"Stop, Strife, just stop, I-I've heard enough" Flame stopped Strife, she turned around to go out the door,

Strife moved forward and pulled her back into his arms, Flame froze out of shock, he held her for a moment and then whispered into her ear "Live, Flame, Just… live" he let go of her and Flame turned around to face Strife with sad eyes.

"Goodbye, Strife" Flame disappeared after saying those words.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- at the 7 commanders HQ,

Flame teleported into her room and sat on the bed, tears rolled freely down her face now. "Live, just live?" Flame asked between a sob "do you still care, Strife or are you just messing with me?" Flame put her head in her hands and stayed that way until she felt that someone else was in the room, she looked up to see Fengari standing there, his face etched in worry for his friend, he sat on the bed next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cried "I don't know what to do" she rambled to Fengari, "I went to see him and ask him what he meant when he said he never had a choice and he said that he meant it, that whatever choice he made he always made it the best for the team, but, but what about-" flame broke down crying again as Fengari's eyebrows rose and he rubbed her back, trying to soothe Flame.

_So she actually went to see him, _Fengari thought grimly _that must of took some guts to go over there and actually see and talk to Strife face to face, I wouldn't be able to see him without trying to kill him, Flame obviously did much better than I could… _Fengari looked down at his crying friend _but with not a good result I'm afraid…. _

After a while Flame calmed down and rubbed her eyes, Fengari scratched his eye patch and brought out his notebook labeled "RULES" on the cover, Flame laughed weakly.

"Still carrying around that old thing?" she asked

Fengari laughed as well "well heck yes, I still gotta keep up with making rules every time you do something wrong" Flame pouted at that and Fengari chuckled again "I've also added a new rule, listen:

"When you have to decide and order between a large amount of people, you must use the draw sticks method by writing numbers on chopsticks and have everybody take one, the order you get is absolute"

"How's that sound?" Fengari asked and Flame laughed again.

"Oh, it's perfect" Flame said between a laugh. Fengari took a deep breath and scratched his eye patch again before continuing

"So, do you think Strife actually cares?" Fengari asked, he stood up and leaned on the wall with his arms behind his head, the designs on the scabbards of his twin knives glinted in the light.

Flame drew her knees up and hugged them and set her chin on them "I don't know Fengari, he might still care but I can't forgive him for what he's done" she paused, "but…he also said "Live"

"Oh…." Fengari said with a hint of surprise, when Fengari and Strife first met flame in the dark dimension she was fighting a large amount of people and was seriously outnumbered, Strife had come in and took them out with his Dark Magic move, he then picked Flame up and the first word Strife ever said to Flame was "Live", that word has been the motto for Team Moon, their team, ever sense its formation on that day.

"Thing is, even if it's a sign that he cared and DOES still care for us" Flame took a deep breath, when she spoke next, her tone was absolute "I cannot forgive him for what he has done, and that's final" Fengari nodded and looked at her, seeing resolve in her tear stained eyes

"Then what you say shall be with me as well" Fengari concluded and then nodded solemnly to Flame and left the room. A few seconds after Fengari left Flame fell down sideways onto her pillow,

"Strife… I… I…. I cannot forgive you" she muttered before going to sleep.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Strife- 1st person,

I was deadly silent after Flame left, my mind reeled from what had just happened, my body still warm from the hug I gave her, I couldn't think straight from the storm of emotions raging inside my head like the fire storm Iblis always is in.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down _I repeated in my head as I grabbed my shoes, gloves and cloak and put them on, _you are supposed to be the level headed one, calm down. _even with my attempt to calm down, my emotions and thoughts spun about what just happened, a strange energy filled me, and I felt like my body was hyped up and as crazy as my head, I walked upstairs and out to the roof, under the stars I felt confused, like my world that I had felt so sure of had just been pulled out from under my legs and sent me sprawling.

_Well I haven't talked to her for three years, the time she threatened me didn't count. _I thought, pacing under the night sky _and the first time I see her she wants me dead, but right now she could have summoned her sword and killed me, but instead she talked to me…_ I take breath of the night air, attempting to calm the storm of my head, but to no avail. I keep pacing _I felt like it was some test… and I failed it…_ I took a breath as paced more; _I'm still not forgiven yet... _I looked up to the stars, _but I must try, I must try to earn their forgiveness, and if I do not and they want me dead… _so_ be it…. I shall die._

XVXVXVXVXVXV a while later, Strife 1st person

"Strife, Strife" a voice said softly to me, I blinked a few times and opened my eyes full the light was shining in front of my eyes and I thought I saw… Flame… but then I blinked and as my eyes adjusted, it turned out to be Maria standing above me, her head blocking the sun and making a harsh halo of light around her.

"What happened?" I asked as I sit up, the grit on the roof staying on my jacket, I looked around to see that I must have fallen asleep on the roof,

"You fell asleep on the roof, isn't that obvious enough?" Maria crossed her arms a glared at me a little, it looked so much like how flame looked I cringed as I stood up. She didn't notice and just waited until I was standing before asking her next question "so how'd did that happen?" she asked, I looked at her straight in the eye.

"I just needed to get fresh air, and I'm more used to sleeping on the ground anyway, it helps me be prepared if I need to sleep in a cave or something" I lied as I stretched, "I always did that back in the Dark dimension, and I don't want to lose that ability now" I added conversationally. Right then the impact of my meeting with Flame hit me again and I nearly took a step back in recoil, I had expected to see her in the morning, but she won't be there… the next time I see her she will attempt to kill me, the reality of it all crashes on me and I go silent,

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, concerned, I shrug for I cannot tell her, or anyone, this is my burden to bear, not theirs.

"Nothing, I just realized I'm really hungry" I say, lying and changing the subject at the same time, Maria's stomach growls in response and she laughs, I don't.

"Your right!" she smiles, trying to make me go along, but the crushing reality of Flame drowns out the invitation, she smiles still "well see ya later!" she says with a wave and runs to the stairs and down them. I follow after her in a walk, trying to regain some wit so that the others do not notice my gloom and pry, I plaster a neutral look onto my face and walk downstairs all the way to the first floor. I nearly bumped into Silver as he ran from an angry Amy, Silver got around me, but Amy swung her hammer and it went towards me.

*THUNK*

I caught the hammer with my hand and my mask of neutral broke and I glared at the Pink hedgehog, she sweat dropped and fidgeted under my glare, I moved my hand to the side and the hammer disappeared. "Save your energy for fighting the commanders, not each other" I walked around Amy and went to the living room, the one with the fire place, not the one with the T.V in it.

I turned to look outside through the window and I saw my reflection in it, I took a deep breath and looked at my binders, the pain caused by them has definitely increased, probably because I have to use more energy, It's going to hurt in the days to come, I can handle it though, pain is nothing new for me.

I sigh and push my feelings deep down and into a chest and lock it with chains, I cannot think of it now, I don't want to be caught off guard if something happens and I need to make a snap decision, I walk back into the hall and towards the main room area where we had the party, now back to the couch and T.V, Wii, it's the living room, Shadow and Sonic were chatting away, and with a golden blur Maria ran up and tackle hugged Shadow, who let out an audible _oof _sound as he was sent to the ground by a smiling Maria.

"Now you know what it feels like to be glomped" Sonic said with a laugh.

"SONIC!" and another tackle hug, this time from the pink hedgehog to the blue.

"What goes around comes around" I said with my smirk widening further, no… actually… it was a smile. I held back a laugh as both male hedgehogs tried to get the female ones off them.

"Holy crap! He smiled!" Silver yelled, and in an instant Blaze whacked him upside the head, "what! I didn't swear!"

"It's a bad word" Blaze said with a glare "seriously, how can crap be holy?"

"Air bubbles?" I asked, Blaze and Silver looked at me with disgusted faces; I tried not to wince because me, Fengari and Flame have had this conversation before.

"ew" they said in unison. Their heads swiveled back to each other and they glared "okay, you didn't have to say that, stop copying me! No YOU stop copying ME!" the two said the same words at the same time, Sonic, Amy, and Maria burst out laughing, me and Shadow both chuckled, and Silver and Blaze stopped being angry and joined in the laughing, this continued until Tails ran into the main area, frantic

"GUYS!" he yelled "Eggman is attacking angel island!"

XVXVXVXVXV Edge of Angel Island, Strife 3rd person

Strife was at the edge of angel island, a long ways away from the sonic mansion, Strife glared at the lone "egg sawfish" egg airship (the big blue ones that have the long "nose" thing you land on in sonic heroes level 13.)

"I thought I got rid of him when I hit him with **oblivion**" Strife muttered as he glared once more at the giant airship as Tails landed next to him, the kitsune crossed his arms trying to replicate Strife's pose "okay, don't do that kid. It doesn't fit you, and Cosmo likes you as you" Tails tripped forward and the black hedgehog dashed forward and grabbed the fox before he fell to his death, he pulled him back and the Fox laughed nervously "Don't die on me, I need you for later" Strife winced this time at his usual phrase he used with Fengari and Flame.

"Sorry about that Strife" Tails said as he looked at the ship again, he sighed "should I grab the X-tornado?" he asked as Strife eyed the ship more, the rest of the crew were scouting from the mountains

"Ahhh… no" Strife said as he shook his head, "no need to put it in danger" Tails nodded

"Thanks boss!" he said with a smile, Strife rolled his eyes and continued scanning the ship, looking for any sort of weakness, inconsistency or point of entrance that would allow them to get in quicker.

"Okay, how many bot's does the normal ship like this have?" Strife asked, Tails thought deeply.

"About 100 or so total" he confirmed, Strife nodded

"Alright" Strife clapped his hands once and shook imaginary dust of them, "get everyone here, we are going to attack now" Tails nodded and took a radio device out of his tails and talked into it, earlier that day he had designed and made it for cases such as these.

"Alright, the boss says everyone group up! We are going to attack" by the time Strife rolled his eyes the whole group was there in a flash of chaos control. Strife wacked Tails upside the head

"Stop" he glared, Tails laughed

"Sorry-"

"Don't say it" Strife interrupted, Tails sighed "good" Strife turned to the rest of the crew "I'm going to teleport there and scout for a little bit" Strife created a dark sphere and disappeared, then a second later he reappeared and skidded back "Ow…" he rubbed his arm. "There is a barrier that prevents teleportation two miles from the edges of the ship and in a circle, so we can't go in from the side" he explained, "so how do we get in? it's coming closer so the more time we waste, the less we are able to go to the place" he crossed his arms "any ideas?" he asked, _if Fengari and Flame were here, it would be easy… _Strife thought

"_Except they are not, and they made it clear they won't be coming back." _Dark commented.

_Shut up, I know that _Strife thought back pointedly, Dark was silent.

"I have an Idea" Silver said scratching his chin "but it's… dangerous"

"Danger comes with the territory, Silver" Strife told the silver hedgehog "explain" so Silver did "heh, sounds risky but it seems like a good choice" he looked to the others "does that work with everyone?" they all nodded "then let's go"

XVXVXVXVXVXV above the egg sawfish, Strife 3rd person

"Okay! This is insane! Why did I approve of it?" Maria yelled over the wind as she fell, in fact, the entire crew was falling down, Silver's idea was to teleport them way above the ship and fall towards it, then anyone who could fly, would, and Silver would catch the rest, and land onto the ship, they fell downwards at an angle towards the ship, Strife had zipped up his cloak and put the hood on, it flapped around him as he fell, he closed his eyes and fell, Tails would give the signal to fly, he listened and waited, _so this is what falling feels like… _Strife thought and waited.

"FLY!" Tails yelled and grabbed Sonic, who grabbed Amy, Omega activated his rockets, Rouge spread her wings and flew, Knuckles did as well, Cream flew as well, Shadow grabbed Maria held her bridal style and hovered using his rocket shoes, Team Chaotix went into Fly team, Silver floated himself and Blaze with Psychic power, Strife waited a few seconds and flipped around, dark energy surrounded his feet and his arms spread out to his sides and floated down onto the front bridge, the others were flying over, but Strife saw a robot that looked like an eagle ready to take off, and the cannons on the side turned to face him, as well as the large cannon behind the spots the eagle robots were rising out of.

_Woops, forgot about that… _Strife thought, he summoned his crystal cutlass and ran forward and threw it at the eagle bot, it flew and impaled itself hilt-deep into the front of the bot, Strife gathered dark energy in his hands, **"Dark Spears!"** chaos spears shot out of his hands and destroyed all of the cannons to the side of him, Strife ran forward and took the sword out of the robot and slashed to one behind it and shot another round of **Dark Spears** into the door the eagle robots were coming out of and destroyed it, on his decent he slashed the cannon in half with his sword, he landed and turned around, the crew were running up the runway and continued up to him "so, were would Eggman be?" Strife asked, Tails flew up and pointed at the spot at the top were some open holes in the ship were placed

"he's in there" Tails told Strife, he nodded and ran forward, he jumped over the gap with the aid of the fan at the bottom, he threw his sword and it sank into another egg pawn, the one next to it turned over to look at its comrade, and ended up being stabbed by the spear his comrade was using, Strife drew out the spear out and tapped his sword on it and it disappeared, the spear was coated in crystals, Strife threw it and it elongated and impaled three more egg pawns, he turned and shot ten more robots with dark chaos spears, more robots appeared and two blurs, one black and one blue homing attacked the robots and destroyed them, a hammer sent from Amy flew, guided by Silver's psychic power and smashed the egg pawn to smithereens, more hammers flew like guided missiles and destroyed the vast majority of the robots, Strife turned to face a panting Silver and Amy

"Good job!" He yelled, He turned to the blue and black-red hedgehogs next to him "let's go find Eggman" he turned to the rest "scout through the area and look for any robots! Contact Sonic or Shadow with a radio if anything happens!" he commanded

"Yes boss!" was the chorus of reply; Strife rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"For the hundredth time, stop that" Strife yelled and they all laughed, Strife turned and jumped up the ledges with Shadow and Sonic to get up to the ledge with the open slot, they looked in at the inside of the ship

"Great, The Egg Hawk" Shadow said with a glare at the large floating machine that looked like a large red hawk, there was a large circular arena in the center of this part of the ship, unusual because this is where the troops usually were stored, according to Sonic and Shadow. Strife sighed and started to gather a large amount of crystal in his hands,

"Alright, you too lead him closer and I'm gonna throw this into the fan." Strife commanded, the two hedgehogs jumped onto the arena

"Here egg butt, Baldy mc nosehair! Come at me bro!" Sonic yelled at the doctor.

"Why you!" Eggman charged forward on his machine and Sonic and Shadow ran away from the Egg shaped man in the giant hawk robot.

"**Dark magic!**" Strife yelled as He jumped above the robot with a large crystal spear and shoved it into the fan a broke it, it still hovered but listed to the side.

"you little-" Eggman grumbled, Strife landed next to Shadow and Sonic both in a fighting position, he got into his as well,

"Something is…. Off" Sonic noted to Strife and Shadow.

"agreed" Shadow noted as well "he usually would be ranting about some sort of plan to take over the world by now" Strife's eyes narrowed… he saw a part of Eggman's mustache flicker a little at the edges and the machine itself flickered a little as well, Strife growled and jumped towards Eggman, he got close to Eggman and kicked the doctor as hard as he could. Eggman flew out of the spot where was sitting and crashed to the ground, Sonic and Shadow's mouths both dropped.

"Did he just-" Sonic asked

"Yep. He just did" Shadow answered,

"To Eggman?"

"Yep"

"Out of the cockpit?"

"Yes"

"Without even giving him a chance to monolauge?"

"Yep"

"Okay, that was interesting"

"Well he does certainly have a different view on things" Shadow answered fourth question and sighed.

"Thing is" Strife noted as he stood up and glared at Eggman. the giant Egg Hawk disappeared into shadows, and in a convergence of shadows Eggman turned into a blood red nine tailed fox. "That's not Eggman"

XVXVXVXVXV- Flashback Strife, 1st person

"Alright, so the next commander is Lync the nine tailed fox" I snapped my fingers and the blood red fox appeared in a cloud of black "okay, this girl is tricky, she is a nine tailed fox which translates into magic, very powerful magic, she fights with magic and trickery, though once you get out of her tricks, she's easy enough to beat" I took a breath "shadow, you're gonna fight her, you sense of energy in battle is very strong, I can tell, and your chaos abilities are strong, and you aren't the one to be tricked easily, so she's all yours when we figure out we are fighting her"

"Hey wait why not me?" Silver said with a pout

"Because, you're gullible, which makes you the perfect one to get tricked" I said, Silver went red and everyone else laughed,

"It's either that or knucklehead" Sonic said, Knuckles stopped laughing and glared at sonic

"HEY" knuckles roared and the laughing shot up again

I sighed and let the laughter die down, "alright, now that that's over, the next person is…"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- on the Egg Sawfish, current time, Strife 3rd person.

"Lync, you fake" Strife said in disgust. The said fox stood up and wiped her hands on her black shorts,

"Yes Strife? Heard you're a traitor/ murderer/fugitive now, so you're much worse" she said, three of her nine tails were glowing, she flicked them and all nine glowed, she cracked her knuckles "I may not be as destructive as Inferno but I'm a lot smarter, so just don't think I'm a slouch." She glared at Strife with hate "you're gonna pay for what you did, so just die quietly won't you?" she threw a blast of blood red energy at Strife, Strife held his black emerald out.

"**darkness drain**" the energy blast went into the black emerald and Strife smirked "nice try, try again" Shadow moved with insane speed up to Lync and kicked her in the same fashion as Strife, sending her flying again, Strife turned when he heard sound and looked at the eagle like robots charging at him and Sonic, Strife and Sonic both jumped at the robots and landed on them and lead the bots away from Shadow and Lync engaged in their fight.

XVXVXVXV in the air, Strife 3rd.

Strife sighed as he sat on the eagle, he wanted to summon his sword but it would be lost in the wind, he created two small spikes of Crystals in each hand and stabbed them into the wing parts of the robot, Strife laughed as when he leaned the robot leaned with him, and if he sent a small bit of energy through it the robot fired, he leaned back and the eagle braked, the others flying past and giving him a clear shot, he send energy through the spears and the eagle fired, shooting all of them, Sonic Jumped off his as Strife shot it and landed behind him and grabbed his shoulders

"That was awesome!" Sonic yelled over the wind, Strife turned the robot around and headed back to the ship, he saw the others fighting the hordes of robots, Strife sent a large amount of energy through the robot and a large energy beam fired out of it and decimated a large amount of the robots, Strife turned it into a nose dive and the two hedgehogs jumped off the robot and it exploded, killing more robots, Strife and Sonic landed on a Robot and made large dents in it, after that Strife sliced it in half with his cutlass as Sonic spin dashed his way to the others , Strife slashed his way over and saw how the fellow fighters were doing.

"So how does the fight go!" Strife asked tails as he sliced a bot in half and tails blew it up with his Tails Blaster,

"Not great! They seem to be recreated every time we destroy one!" Tails replied as he blasted another one and turned his blaster into a boxing glove as it shot forth and punched through a robot. He raised his hand and a giant hand appeared out of a hole in the ground flicked one robot into the air, Strife jumped up and slashed it in half.

"I'll go find the thing that is creating them and destroy it!" Strife yelled over an explosion that resulted from Omega shooting a rocket, "Silver! Blaze! With me!" Strife yelled as he ran up to Silver and Blaze, they ran up to him and silver lifted him up out of the gap they were fighting in, Strife blasted a path up the gap in case the crew needed to run, Strife walked up to the destroyed opening door and Silver tore it off and cleared the rubble away with his power, Strife looked back at Silver and Blaze, both with determined faces and powers at the ready, "alright, let's go" and they entered the bowels of the ship.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV Shadow, 3rd person.

Shadow jumped out of the way of a Blood red chaos spear and sent his own yellow one back in reply, this one hit and sent Lync reeling and Shadow jumped away from her to gain distance_ we have been fighting for a little while, her moves have gotten a bit slower, and the fake moves and copies she makes are easy enough to see through, if Strife is right, all I have to do is fight a little longer and I'm fine _Shadow thought and readied to fight again, Lync dashed forward again and swept with her nine tails, Shadow jumped over it and blasted her away with a chaos spear and shot away using his rocket shoes, Lync shot a red energy bullet from each of her nine tails and shadow ran to dodge them all and threw a chaos spear from inside the dust cloud and blew Lync back AGAIN,

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Shadow taunted in a way to replicate Strife, but Lync just teleported in front of him and smashed him to the ground with her nine tails all at once.

"Just shut up, your cuter being the tall, dark mysterious type, it makes me like you all the more" She noted, kicking him in the stomach with her black boot and sending him skidding, Shadow stood up and had a brief sense of disgust before getting back into a fighting stance, _no need to focus on that, she's trying to distract me! _Shadow thought as he jumped to the side as an energy attack sent by her went flying by him, Shadow realized that shot was a fake and the real one was being sent at him, it grazed his arm and burned, and a small shriek of fear was heard from one of the large holes that acted as doors, Shadow and Lync turned to see Maria peeking in from there. "Oh! It's that girl Strife brought back!" Lync charged a red chaos spear and threw it at Maria "Die!" Shadow jumped forward and boosted using the light attack and smashed the chaos spear, he set an arm protectively around the golden hedgehog and glared at Lync.

"Nobody touches MY Maria" Shadow growled. Lync's smile turned into a wicked grin, she teleported Shadow and Maria into the center of the arena,

"You're Maria, eh?" She asked with a smirk and her nine tails glowed with a harsh blood red light. A flash and Shadow and Maria had to cover their eyes to not be blinded. When he opened them the sight caused his head to reel. He asked in bewilderment.

"Ten… Marias?"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV Strife 3rd person,

The three of them, Strife Silver and Blaze, Slid down the incline and into the middle of the ship, there were lights so it was okay, and a large machine sat in the middle, sending partings in one side and spewing out egg pawns and egg eagles (the bird bots) out the other, a blood red chaos emerald sat on a pole that drained it's energy.

"A chaos emerald!" Silver nearly stated the obvious as he pointed to the emerald. "That's what's powering the machine!" Silver smiled

"Well that's simple" Strife said out loud "too simple, Silver, grab it with your psychic power and bring it here" Silver did as told and used his power to move it, but nothing happened

"It's like it's not there!" Silver noted with a sense of hurt "what the heck!" Blaze shot a fire blast at the robot maker and an energy shield shot down and protected it

"So a shield and fake emerald, wonder where the real one is" Strife thought out loud.

"_With Lync, she probably has it on her and using a spell to make the machine run infinitely" _Dark reasoned from Strife's shadow, only Strife could hear it.

_Agreed _Strife thought, then "Silver, your radio please" Silver tossed it to him and Strife caught it "thanks" Silver nodded and continued to look at the robot maker. Strife shifted the channel to just shadow and pressed the button down "hey Shadow, you Copy?

XVXVXVXVXVXV meanwhile, Shadow 3rd person.

"Ten… Marias?" Shadow asked as he spun around in a circle, each one looked identical to the next, same golden fur color, blue dress and blue boots, gloves, and the same beautiful blue eyes with a pleading look in them

"Shadow! Help me!" they all asked at once, Shadow spun around again

"_She fights with magic and trickery, though once you get out of her tricks, she's easy enough to beat" _Strife's words echoed through his head, and cut through the confusion that was fogging his head, Shadow seemed eerily calm as he stood up straight and closed his eyes, he lets his senses calm and sent his chaos energy out into the area around him, he saw colors as he turned around. Nine of the Maria's were glowing blood red, but one Maria glowed a bright golden in response to Shadow's chaos energy. Shadow smiled and began to walk towards the real Maria, He walked up to her and opened his eyes and hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back, he smiled evilly "which one is the real Lync?" he asked into her ear.

"Directly behind you but one to my right" she said and hugged him a bit more, she charged a little energy in her hand and as they pulled back, Maria's hand slipped into Shadows and transferred the energy into it and Shadow turned and with one violent motion, threw a fully charged chaos spear directly at Lync, it hit her dead on and sent her skidding back and rolling, she turned back into Lync, and the other eight turned back to normal Lync and collapsed, the lead- real Lync dropped a blood red chaos emerald and it rolled over to Shadow, who picked it up with a quizzical look.

"Guess this was the source" Shadow noted as he stuck it back into his quills for safekeeping. The chaos energy rolled into him like a wave and Shadow felt refreshed and ready to go,

"Hey Shadow, you copy?" a voice echoed from Shadow's radio, he picked it out of his quills and replied

"Yes I copy, Strife, what is needed?" Shadow replied

"Get the chaos emerald from Lync and turn it off, it's what is powering the machine that is creating all the robots" Strife commanded. Shadow took the chaos emerald out and saw it was glowing like it was being used.

"Understood, I have the chaos emerald and am proceeding to shut it down" Shadow held it in his hand and thought _be silent. _The chaos emerald stopped glowing and he put it back into his quills. "The emerald is shut down"

"I copy, proceeding to destroy the machine and come to you for reinforcement, over and out" Shadow could hear Strife's smirk in the words

"Acknowledged, over and out" Shadow replied, he put the radio back in his quills as Lync stood up, the eight others stood up as well and filed in behind her. Shadow felt Maria get in a fighting position behind him, and Shadow did as well. "Ready for round two?"

The eight Lyncs smiled all at once and replied in a strange chorus of voices, "ready as always"

XVXVXVXVXVXV- meanwhile in the ship, Strife 3rd person.

"The emerald is shut down" Shadow stated, Strife smirked

"I copy, proceeding to destroy the machine and come to you for reinforcement, over and out" Strife replied and waited for acknowledgement

"Acknowledged, over and out" Shadow replied, the line cut off. Strife turned to Silver and Blaze, who were smiling at Strife.

"Alright, lets blow this machine up" Strife commanded and Blaze created a fireball in her hands and made it larger, then Silver made it fly forward faster after Blaze threw it. It hit the machine and it exploded, Strife made a wall of crystal around them to shield them from the shrapnel, after the explosion stopped Strife brought the crystal down, there was no structural damage to the ship, making it still safe to fly, but the machine and all the robots it was making were gone, Strife tossed the radio back to Silver "now fly us out"

"Got it!" Silver chirped and flew them out and through and out the duct and back to the others, Strife saw Knuckles punch the last robot into the wall and destroy it, the others were sitting on the piles of scrap or on the ground and catching their breath. Strife walked up to Sonic who was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Strife asked Sonic as he looked up to him and laughed.

"Yeah, just a little winded after the fight" Sonic waved Strife off and looked back to the main area. "Now go help Shadow and Maria, they're gonna need it" Strife nodded and looked at the destroyed fan. Sonic saw it and looked at Knuckles "hey Knux! Throw strife up over the wall!" Strife's eyes went wide

"What!?" Strife asked in surprise as Knuckles dashed forward with a wicked smile on his face and Grabbed Strife and threw him straight upwards, Strife landed on the top and looked back at Sonic and Knuckles who were laughing, "jeez you guys" Strife muttered and straightened his cloak and jumped up the jutting out parts on the wall and back to the arena.

XVXVXVXVXVXVX- in the Arena Strife 3rd person

Strife walked into the doorway and Spotted Shadow and Maria fighting back to back against nine Lyncs, Strife growled, _she's already done that split already? _He thought and jumped onto the edge of the arena, Strife extended his senses and found the real leader of the nine Lyncs, he ran forward and grabbed her by the neck, she paled as Strife grabbed her and threw her backwards, when that happened the eight others disappeared into red energy and flew back into her tails, Strife glared and kicked her in the side in a way similar to what Lync did to Shadow and turned back to Shadow and Maria, who were panting in exhaustion,

"You two get back to Sonic and the others who are recovering, you'll be fine, I got this" Strife commanded and turned back to Lync, Shadow and Maria both ran out of the place and away to sonic and the others. _Now that those two are gone, all I need to focus on is fighting Lync _Strife thought as he watched Lync pick herself back up, two of her tails were still glowing, she flicked them again and all of them glowed again, Strife rolled his eyes. "Nice try Lync, though it's not going to throw me off, I've fought you and your tricks before, so I know what to expect"

"Yes, but I don't have what you have" Lync noted as she pointed at her wrists, Strife sighed.

"Still, even without being sealed, I'm still going to beat you" Strife stated as he glared at the blood red nine tailed fox.

"Then let this begin!" Lync yelled and dashed forward at Strife, he jumped over her and kicked the back of her head, but then the Lync he kicked exploded into shadows and Strife looked forward to see Lync jump at him and whack him to the ground with her tails. "You said you wouldn't be tricked?" she taunted.

"I didn't say I was tricked" Strife replied as he swept Lync's legs out from under her and stood back up, he dodged an energy blast sent from Lync as she stood up, Strife blocked a punch from Lync and replied with a few of his own. This continued for a while as they traded blows and energy blasts, Lync would shoot nine shots and only one of them were real, Strife's increased sense of darkness allowed him to figure out what was real or not. Strife gained the advantage over Lync and right when he seemed to be winning, he Summoned his crystal cutlass and brought it into the air to deliver the final blow… he swung

*CLANG*

Strife's eyes flew wide when he saw the two who blocked his sword. They pushed him back and Strife jumped back and looked at them, one readied his twin knives, and the other readied her black sword.

Fengari and Flame.

"Fengari! Flame!" Strife yelled in confusion at the two warriors "why are you working with her of all people! Are you crazy?"

"newsflash, they're with me now" Lync said with a evil smirk and nodded at Flame and Fengari, the two nodded back and charged at Strife, who took a step back and readied his sword, he parried Flame's sword thrust and Blocked Fengari's swipe before jumping out of the way of their swings, the two worked in sync against the black and blue hedgehog, he backed up but managed to block their attacks, but not without scraps and glanced hits against him, eventually Strife was thrown back and skidded near the edge of the arena, he took a step back and his foot was half off the edge, he moved back completely on the arena **"dark magic!" **two walls made up of Crystal sprung up in front of flame and Fengari. Fengari skidded to a stop and went around it while Flame just jumped over it, Strife's eyebrows as he blocked a sideways aerial swing from Flame, he looked directly into her eyes and Strife's eyes narrowed in recognition. _That's it!_ He pushed her back and kicked her in the stomach, Flame leaned forward and wacked flame on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. She collapsed and Fengari roared in anger as he charged forward at Strife, he ran at him and jutted a small crystal wedge ahead of him on his right, and another one farther ahead on his left, he ran up to Fengari and pushed off the crystal wedge and went to the left and dodged Fengari's right to left swing, missing him, Fengari kept on running past Strife, but before he could turn around, Strife jumped off the second crystal wedge and hilt smashed Fengari as well, knocking the sky blue wolf out. Lync's mouth dropped at how quickly the Black and Blue hedgehog took out the two warriors.

"Why did you do that!? You could have killed them!" was all she could yell at him from her loss of words, Strife's eyes narrowed into a glare as his hand tightened around his sword handle, he started walking towards Lync as he talked.

"Firstly, I didn't, I've seen Fengari and Flame both take harder hits than that and survive. Secondly, your copying ability isn't perfect, you missed the Flame emblem on Flame's gloves, and you also missed the crescent moon patch on the heart of Fengari's sweatshirt. You missed a glaring detail with Fengari, his _"Fangs of the Moon"_ Long knives have a cut in circle on one side of the blade, along the middle of Flame's sword, oh it's an inch short, it has the words _"Nox Aeternis" _written on it in Latin. Flame's eyes light up with an unnatural fire when she fights, you missed that, and Fengari would of never fallen for my wedge trick, he's the one who came up with the idea. They also would of Sliced straight through my crystal wall instead of going around it; they learned the technique to slice through it. You also didn't have them fight in our usual "over our heads" Strategy we use when you fight in a group. You faked them and really didn't do a good job making them, I know my friends better than everyone else, and using them against me was the worst move to make" Strife held his Sword up to Lync's neck and looked angry enough to kill her in cold blood "now get out of here before your worst choice gets you killed" Lync Smiled evilly.

"As you wish" She disappeared in a blood red flash, the two fakes turned back into Lync again and disappeared. Strife de-summoned his sword and jumped back out of the arena. He walked out of the tower and out to the others, who were at the top of the pit, actually rested. Strife walked around the edges of it and went to the others.

"You got her?" Shadow asked, Strife nodded and Shadow let out a sigh of relief, "glad that's over" Shadow raised his hand and Strife gave him a hi-five.

"Now that she's gone, the teleportation spell should wear off and let us get out of here" Strife said out loud, all of a sudden, like a cloud passing over them, the egg sawfish went shady. "No!" Strife yelled as the ship disintegrated again within a few seconds, once again, all of them were falling.

And of course, they all screamed. (Well not Espio, Shadow and Strife, who were the silent types, and Omega, who could not.)

"Sonic!" Strife yelled over to the blue hedgehog, who looked over too him "come over here!" he looked over at Shadow and Silver who were now falling and not flailing about. "You two as well, get over here!" the three hedgehogs maneuvered themselves over to Strife. "The teleportation Block is still on! But I have an idea!" the three hedgehogs nodded, "do you all have a chaos emerald?" they all nodded, Shadow brought out his Red and Green emeralds, Sonic brought out his yellow one, Silver brought out one that was the same color as him, Strife brought out his black one, "Shadow, give me your red one" Shadow nodded and gave it to him, he held his out in front of him, all the others did as well "now all of you come gather around us!" all of the rest of the sonic crew angled themselves around out circle, "do chaos control but give it to me so I may direct us!" they all nodded. Strife nodded "one, two three!"

"**Chaos control!" **they all yelled, a Black sphere enveloped them all and in a black flash they all disappeared.

*CRACK*

They all landed lightly on the edge of angel island and turned out to look at the ocean, a large red cylinder was were the egg sawfish was, it cracked in several places, then in one moment, collapsed into itself, and red glass rained down and dissolved before it hit the ocean. Strife sighed in relief and turned back to Sonic and crew, who were waiting for him.

"let's get back to base" Sonic said with a smile, Strife returned it with a smirk of his own

"yes, let's get back home"

XVXVXVXVXVXV- back at 7 Commanders HQ, Fengari 3rd person.

"Idiot" Fengari Stated plainly as Lync stumbled into the teleport room, he nearly glowed with anger, he crossed his arms "you are lucky Strife let you live, now get out of my sight before I do what Strife didn't" Lync scurried past Fengari weakly as he glared at her. Fengari's anger lessened somewhat after the offending fox was gone. Fengari looked at the teleport machine and began to think _I cannot forgive you Strife, for leaving me and Flame to die by Iblis, and breaking Flame's heart. When I see you, Strife, my Blades will be drawn and I will fight you. For Flame commands it. _Fengari scratched his eye patch and left the room, shutting the light off as he left. He walked past Flame's room, he stopped to hear Flame crying, so loud enough that he could hear it through the door, a shadow fell over Fengari's face as he walked into his room, in an instant he drew his knife and threw it.

THUNK

It impaled itself two inches into the forehead of the picture of Strife the Dark.

"Strife, I will never forgive you"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

**And that ends this 17 page craziness! Hope you liked it! And no update until 45 reviews! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! And in your review please give an idea for the disclaimer so it's not so unentertaining. Thank you all! Have a nice day!**

**Excerpt from Fengari's book:**

**A un-forgiven best friend is a sworn enemy.**


	21. Loneliness

**Twenty one chapters! This is getting seriously long… I'm glad I got this far ahead though!**

**This Chapter was brought to you by: Black Storm Nomand, Black sand heart, chaotic hedgehog, Cor amicus, and ShadowofDarkness.**

**Shadow of Darkness: well here it is. You asked for it.**

**Cor amicus: so you're gonna cry when flame and Strife fight? That's new. I'm glad you liked everything! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chaotic hedgehog: holy crap indeed! And Lync's ultimate ability is the ability to make nine copies of herself with the same power. So nine Lync's turned Maria plus Maria equals ten Marias! **

**Black Storm Nomad: it seems like everyone in team moon are caudexes….**

**Strife: hey! well yeah, the strategy was hard to do but the author managed to do it, and I but I can drink a slushie faster than you can Kelly and not get a brain freeze!**

**Black Sand heart: yeah… I've always been good at fight scenes, and I'm so glad its "AMAZING"**

**Yeah, Flame and Strife are a sad group and it's supposed to be heart breaking… makes me kinda sad too…**

**Good! I'm so glad people like the end chapter rule thing! It takes some work and it's usally the last thing I do after re-reading the chapter…**

**Well here is the next one! The day before I leave…. So a while before the next update…. (shrug) well… until then Read you Around!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Maria, Espio, Charmy. Blaze and Co. belong to SEGA, SEA TEMPLE belongs to SEGA, it's in Sonic Heroes, Sega owns Sonic heroes, Flame belongs to BlackSandHeart. Zenox belongs to my Girlfriend. Strife, Fengari, Flame, Inferno, Maria's abilities and how she is during this story, the seven commanders and the 12 guardians, as well as the plot and stuff you've never seen in Sonic before, that is Strife The Dark 152's property, also, the events that happen to Flame, her character development and such is property of Strife The Dark's as well.**

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Zenox woke up and Stretched, she summoned her staff in her hands and swung it, her normal clothes popped out of a portal she generated, she flicked the staff up and let go of it, the black staff with the pink jewel floated in the air as she changed, she checked her black pants to see if any wrinkles were present, none, she checked her t-shirt and her sleeveless jacket and her belt that held her medic supplies, She sighed loudly as she turned around to the picture of Inferno and Her kissing, she set her hand on the top of it, Sighed then slammed the picture down so you could not see the picture, she had been trying to get to talk to Inferno, and only managed to get him alone while Lync fought Strife, she did manage too, but he was too worried about his so-called-Girlfriend he wouldn't talk to her, Zenox was angry enough that she nearly killed Lync as she scurried past her after Fengari chewed her out, Zenox tapped her staff on the ground, and a circle appeared around her that had a triangle in the middle of it instead of a five pointed star, a portal appeared in front of her and Zenox jumped into it.

She appeared inside the library, a part she had found a while ago when she first came here, it was a large room with multiple floors all filled to the brim with books, she had studied the parts that had magic lessons in them and ones about the history of Mobius so she actually caught up to this day and age. She had swiped some fashion magazines and studied up on them so she actually understood pop culture. Zenox swung her staff and a bunch of books swirled off the shelf and around her, she sighed as she walked over to a desk and sat down as the books landed down in two piles. She leaned her staff on the desk and smirked as she grabbed a book on ice magic- her weakest element- and opened it to the last page she was on.

_Couldn't walk away from something broken…_

Zenox's cat ears picked up faint singing and a guitar being played

_Tried to find a way to make it good again_

Zenox stood up and walked towards the music, she de-summoned her staff as she walked closer

_Only you can make a difference darling… always…_

After following the sound she came up to a door marked "music room" the door was opened a crack and the music was wafting out of it. She opened it to find Flame sitting on a chair, strumming her guitar, it was made up from many parts the string and body were real enough, the neck was made from a thigh bone of some kind, with the head of it that held the tuning picks being a skull of a deer or something of the sort. When Flame saw Zenox peeking her head in, she stopped and set the guitar and looked at her.

"Hello Zenox!" she said with a smile, Zenox could not but smile herself. "Sorry I must have bothered you studying you magic, I know it must be important for when you're going to fight Strife." Flame continued in an apologetic tone.

"Hey! it's fine!" she replied, still smiling "I've studied constantly for the past two days, I've studied a lot and I've gotten Stronger, so I think I have a pretty good chance at beating Strife" Zenox continued as she sat in a chair across from Flame, "so did you write the song?" she asked motioning to Flame's guitar.

"No" Flame shook her head "a band by the name of "Sins of a Divine Mother" they wrote it, I heard it over the radio and liked it. So I learned how to play and sing it"

"Oh. Well it works good for you. I like the song!" Zenox complemented with a smile, then recognizing the situation, scratched her chin. "I have a question… do you have any… advice for me when I fight Strife?" She asked, Flame's demeanor grew serious and looked at Zenox critically. "I'-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I wa-"

"be careful, Strife is a wickedly good Strategist and Fighter, skilled in attacking and defending, and using both Physically and Magically" Flame took a deep breath before continuing "he uses Crystal magic, one of the darkest and most ancient of all Magic, I advise you to be very, very careful, another thing" she took a deep breath, and looked Zenox straight in the eyes "Strife at the core is a master at playing mind games and manipulating his enemies, keep a clear head, if you slip up emotionally, or if your will to fight is not refined enough, it will be your fatal mistake." With that Flame got off her chair and picked up her and sent her guitar back to her room in a flash of darkness. "if that is all, I will be off, probably to do some studying of my own. Good luck Zenox, you are going to need it" Flame walked out of the room after ending her sentence. Zenox was left on her own after Flame left.

"woah, that was… dark" was all Zenox could say as she walked out of the room and shut the door. She walked back to her desk to see a Sky blue wolf with an eye patching sitting cross legged on top of the desk reading the book on Ice magic she was studying, his one silver eye flew over the words, scanning them quickly. Zenox walked up to the wolf, but decided to sneak behind him to catch him off guard. Once she got close enough to Fengari to touch, his hand shot out and grabbed her hand, he continued reading, his one good eye never straying from his task.

"What, Zenox" Fengari asked, Zenox was utterly surprised; she even snuck up on his left side! His blind side with his eye patch! "If you're wondering how I managed to grab your hand, I have gained a sense of my surroundings a long time ago, like I still have my left eye, a gift from Minerva. So to speak" Fengari continued and let go of her hand, he scratched his eye patch with his left hand, his fingerless black gloves flashed with the crescent moon symbol before he left his hand back down to the book, he never looked to Zenox, but continued speaking "I'm guessing you were studying this book to try and find out more about Dark Ice, Strife's magic ability. You won't find it anywhere. It's not recorded, of if it was, it was burned a long, long time ago." He set the book down and pushed off the desk with his hands and landed on his feet, Fengari turned to face Zenox with a sly Smile on his face. "What? struck speechless by my sheer glory?" Fengari waited for Zenox to answer, but she didn't "guess so!" that resulted in Fengari and Zenox both bursting out laughing. Zenox smiled at Fengari's happy, totally entertained laugh, after that he looked at Zenox again "okay, I know that you met with Flame already, don't worry about her, she's always loved to scare people. Just fallow what she said and you'll be good, and you already have her blessing but I'll give you mine, Good luck." Fengari left Zenox with a smile still on his face, he whistled a tune and sang a bit of it "_Don't worry, be happy, don't worry, be happy, everything is gonna turn out alright_" he returned to whistling as he shut the door with a click.

_That guy is sure the character… _Zenox thought dryly.

"_Don't worry… be happy... everything is gonna be alright" _Zenox sang to herself as she sat in her chair and opened her book to her page in the book about ice magic once again, a smile gracing her features.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Strife 3rd person

Strife the Dark woke up and walked out of his bedroom, summoning his sword to block a downward strike form Maria, Strife was certainly woken up ash he blocked the light sword, Shadow smiled behind her as Strife pushed Maria back into his arms, "it was her idea, not mine" Shadow stated as he smiled along with Maria. Strife could only sigh as he walked around the happy couple and downstairs, his sword disappearing as he did so,

"Whoa!" a smiling Silver yelled as he tripped and the twelve balls of water he was juggling landed directly on Strife, who was completely and utterly soaked, Silver, Blaze, and Amy all started laughing, Strife's mood turned even more sour and he clenched his fists, all the moisture on his flew into his hand and created a large spiked crystal ball, he tossed it in the air grumpily as he walked past them, Strife wandered around the halls, looking for Sonic, he was the one who would talk to him like an equal throughout his time here,

"Hey Strife hey Strife! Hey Strife!" Charmy buzzed as he flew past Strife, running into the black and blue hedgehog, slamming him into the wall, Cream and Cheese ran past Strife, chasing Charmy, Strife sighed as he wiped dust off his shoulders, he walked outside and raised his hands up quickly to catch a black and white ball in his hands, Vector, Espio, Rouge and Knuckles all walked up to him,

"hello cutie" Rouge said with a smile as she held her hands out "soccer ball please" Strife tossed the ball to her, she jumped up and kicked it at vector, who caught it and skidded back a few feet, they all ran back to the soccer field and resumed their game, Espio and rouge were players while Vector and Knuckles were goalies, rouge and Knuckles were on a team whilst Espio and Vector were against them, all of them were Smiling and laughing, nearly causing a black cloud to form over Strife's head as he turned around and walked back inside.

"Sorry!" only to be bowled over by Cosmo, she turned beat red, Tails ran down the hallway, he spun his two tails into the air and started to fly, he grabbed Cosmo by the waist and lifted her into the air over Strife

"Sorry Strife! Cream is it! She's right behind us!" Strife saw the small rabbit skid around the corner and Dash straight at him in a speed similar to Amy when she is running full out. Strife had to **Shadow Jump** into the shadows of the door to avoid being ran over. The dark hedgehog sighed in relief and stepped out into the hallway, and continued his search for Sonic again, he saw the blue blur fly into a room, Strife followed him and walked into the room too, Strife saw a small one room library that was cozy and was full of books, Sonic was walking amongst the back were three books sat, Sonic grabbed one and Strife could swear a ring appeared on his finger, he set it down and grabbed the next, and sonic seemed more… regal, and finally he picked a third one up and he seemed like a champion of the people, when he set it down he caught only a part of the title _Darrius_. Strife blinked a few times and Sonic turned to Strife as he noticed him enter the room.

"Yo Strife!" Sonic said with a smile as the blue hedgehog walked up to the pale blue one "how's it going on?" he asked as he put his arm around Strife and smiled as Strife's already dampened mood sunk further,

"Great, I woke up to a sword swing from Maria as prank, Shadow smiled, Silver dropped water he was juggling on me, I got slammed into the wall by Charmy, nearly got hit in the head from a rouge soccer ball kicked from Rouge and Espio's soccer game, got bowled over by Cosmo, and then nearly got ran over by rage-mode Cream" Strife said with a frown as his shoulders sagged, Sonic just laughed, Strife's ears went flat as he glared at Sonic "what."

"heheh, as the words from a song that I know, _don't worry, be happy, don't worry, be happy, everything is gonna be alright._" Sonic sang then dashed out of the room in a blue flash, Strife face palmed,

"That guy is quite the charmer isn't he?" Strife asked out loud as he walked over to a chair and sat down, closing his eyes and setting his arms on the arms of the chair, without even thinking he began to hum the tune sonic was singing.

XVXVXVXVXVXVX- Strife the Dark 1st person.

After taking a nap to rest and regain energy after the physically and mentally taxing battle against Lync, and the day that had already been straining my nerves, _I hate to say it, but that was close. _I thought sadly

"_well you did fight one of the best trick masters in all of the dark dimension history, and she used your "best friends" against you" _I opened my eyes to see an all-black shadow of a hedgehog with golden reptilian eyes looking back at me.

"Ah, Dark, I didn't know you could physically manifest yourself like this" I said with a raised eyebrow,

"_It's something I've learned to do, as you get stronger, so do I" _Something in his voice made me think that this shadow hedgehog-Dark- getting stronger was a bad thing…

"Ah, I understand now, thank you for explaining it to me, what is your view on the seven commanders?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"_I think it's a force hired by the seven guardians, specifically Nazo, to kill you." _Dark said with a nod towards me.

"Ah, so Nazo is the one pulling the strings?" I asked, Dark nodded, "wait a minute, I thought Nazo was-"

"_a king_" Dark interrupted _"Nazo is king of the Babylonians, but with him being a member of the 12 guardians, he cannot be king, so a hawk with more ties to the Babylonian royal family than Nazo, Jet the Hawk, is the prince in his place." _

"Jet the Hawk? I've heard Sonic say that name before" I replied.

"_Yes, from the information I have gathered, Jet is a rival of Sonic's and uses an air board, Extreme Gear, as a means of traveling fast, Jet is known as "the legendary Wind rider" and is extremely skilled on Extreme Gear, his skill has made him cocky and arrogant, but the yoke of leadership has stopped that considerably, the company "Babel" makes the best Extreme Gear models throughout the world and holds the EX Grand Prix every year, with Jet actually racing in it, and winning, Jet's friend Wave the Swallow is the head of engineering for Babel, while the third member, Storm the Albatross, is the head of the Babylonian guard and leads the protection forces that pilot planes around the Island, he's the best Pilot, Second only to Jet, who is the best, I believe that Jet can do a lot better job than Nazo could ever do." _Dark explained.

"Well thanks for the history lesson, how did you know of that anyway?" I pried, leaning forward and setting my forearms on my lap for support,

"_if I focus my energy, I can hear things in the shadows, so more or less I have an ear in every room, at any time at any place, if I focus my energy on that place, when you are not fighting I am usually gathering intelligence, Speaking of tat, someone is coming, I hear their footsteps" _Dark told me and I looked to the door, Maria busted through the door, a serious look on her face.

"Another commander is here! It's Zenox!" she said, and then I heard the bell signaling for everyone to get to the living room for us to teleport to the location.

"Where?"

"At Sea Palace!"

"_So it's the wild card…"_ Dark stated ominously and I felt his presence in my thoughts leave, guess he's done talking.

"Alright! Let's get going!" I commanded to Maria as I ran past her, purple fire erupted around my crystal lined rocket shoes, making me go faster, I got to the living room and looked around to count heads, everybody is here but Omega, but he was off somewhere, so he's not needed, I turned to see Maria stop next to Shadow, I nodded to him and he held up his green chaos emerald in the air.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!" **Shadow yelled and we all disappeared in a flash.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- Flashback, Strife 1st person.

"Alright, so here is someone I know very little about" I explained and snapped my fingers, in a black flash a figure of Zenox of Magic appeared. "I know for sure she uses magic, very, very very powerful magic, better than Lync's, better by a long shot, she uses elements, Fire, wind, Earth, Water, Ice, electricity, energy, and something called portal magic" I explained, "portal magic is at the most basic, you send something through one portal, it goes out the other, but she can summon ten or so and have them randomly switch to a different one, so it is very very hard to figure out how to get close to her. But once you do, she fights with a staff, but not very well, so you can have a chance if you get close…." Now I've come to a problem, I've ran out of good fighters I've seen fight and I can't just fight her myself, that'd ruin my strategy…. I can't have someone fight a commander twice….

"I'm guessing you're trying to figure out someone to fight her first?" Shadow asked, I nodded

"OH! OH! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! I got an idea! I got an Idea!" Charmy said raising his hand, I sighed and looked at him

"What Charmy" I said, my voice flat.

"Espio can fight Zenny! He has these awesome Ninja magic powers! He can go POOF! And like BAM! Hit them in the face! And throw kunai and Shuriken! And all these awesome ninja moves! And don't even get me started on his ninja sword! It's like SHHHIINGGG! And SHWOSH! And-"

"That's enough Charmy" I said raising my hand flat, to stop Charmy from overflowing in talking. I turned to look at Espio. "So from Charmy's perspective, you can Fight Zenox, could you do so?" I asked, me and Espio had gotten off on a bad start, and I was worried that he would still be angry at me and say no, but instead he nodded.

"I have not fought a good enemy in a long while, so I think she will at least be a challenge, so yes, I will fight her" Charmy beamed and I had a relieved look on my face

"Thank you, Espio" I then clapped my hands "okay! So the next commander is…."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- back to the present, Strife 3rd person. Sea Palace

"Only three minutes to get here once I teleport here. Nice time…" Zenox Stated as she walked towards Strife and his crew, she held her hand out and he spear appeared in her hand and she spun it, Strife turned around to check his surroundings, they were in a loooooonnngggggg plot of land, it was as wide as a four lane highway, and went very far from where Zenox was, and the other way it ended and went to the sea three story tall walls framed the sides of the area. Zenox tapped her spear on the ground and the underworld knights appeared out of the ground and formed around her. She swung her spear and they all ran forward towards the crew, Strife summoned his Crystal cutlass in his hand.

"Espio, you got Zenox" Espio disappeared, no one could see him as he ran forward and trough the advancing underworld knights and towards Zenox "everybody else! Fall back to give Espio space! Then attack!" the crew all ran and made the knights chase after them, then Strife spun and gathered Dark Chaos energy in his hands, **"Dark Chaos Spears!" **Strife yelled and ten black chaos spears shot from his hands and decimated the front line, Strife, Sonic and Shadow, along with Silver, ran at the front line started to attack the knights, blocking and dodging sword swings, the rest of the Sonic team jumped in and began fighting back against the knights and pushing them back, eventually we managed to kill all but one that looked like a large knight on top of a horse, Sonic sighed in exasperation.

"THIS GUY! Really!" Sonic yelled as he ran at the mounted knight, the knight swung his sword down.

"**Shadow Jump!" ** Strife teleported and kicked the knights hand, making him throw his sword to the side. Strife turned to see more and more Underworld knights spawning from where the sword bounced "sonic! You get the others and fight the incoming knights! I got this guy!" Sonic nodded, the knight held his hand out and the large sword reappeared into his hand. His armor was golden all… king-like.

"Be careful! He's good!' Sonic said before dashing off at the speed of sound. Strife turned and held his sword towards the knight.

"I am Strife the Dark! The Darkness Incarnate!" Strife said, Stating his name and so-called-title, the Knight held his sword out to point at strife

"I am Dark Arthur! The king of the Underworld!" he said, _so I get to kill a king? _Strife thought glumly as he readied his sword. _This will be interesting…_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV- meanwhile, Espio 3rd person.

Zenox managed to dodge the swings the invisible Ninja had been making and slam him in the gut with the butt of her spear, knocking him out of invisibility.

"Good one!" Espio said as he tried another swing at Zenox, she blocked it with her spear.

"Your good too!" she replied and tried to stab Espio, who only stomped on the flat part, stepped up and kicked her in the face, making her drop her spear and go flying. Espio picked up the spear and threw it at Zenox, who held her hands out and the spear stopped and went into her hands, she stood far away from Espio and began spinning her staff. She stabbed the ground and ice shot up at Espio, who just slashed through it with his ninja sword.

"nice try!" he said as he dodged a pillar of earth that shot up the next time she hit the ground, Espio grabbed five shuriken in his hand and threw them at Zenox, she held her staff forward and a purple portal appeared in front of her and the Shuriken flew into it, another portal appeared in front of Espio and shot the shuriken out, Espio clapped his hands together and the instant the shuriken hit, they hid a random piece of debris that was laying around, Zenox looked around in confusion only to be kicked in the back by Espio.

"That… was a good move" she said as she pointed her spear at Espio, they circled around each other, each one daring the other to take a step "what type of magic?"

"Ninja clan" Espio answered her question.

"Oh. I see" Zenox said as she stopped, Espio did as well, "then I guess I better turn it up a notch!" she said with a smirk as she slammed the butt of the spear into the ground again and the triangle inside a circle appeared. This time it was yellow. "**Fulgur!" **she raised her staff… and that's when the bolts of Lightning started to strike.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Meanwhile, Strife 1st person

I have been fighting this Dark Arthur for a while now. Neither of us had an advantage, I ran next to the knight who was on the horse and jumped up at him swinging my sword. He blocked it with his own sword and pushed me back, I landed on the grown and sped after him again. **"Dark Magic!" **I snapped my fingers and crystals jutted out in front of Dark Arthur, who only spurred his horse onward and jumped it. Come on! What does it take to defeat this guy! I re-lit my shoes with the purple fire and sped back towards Dark Arthur again, I ran next to him as he created a portal and stuck his hand through it, all of a sudden a portal in front of me going the same speed in front of me appeared, and his hand (with the sword in his hand) popped out and started to swing! I dashed around his swings and blocked a few, I managed not to get hit, the dark king stopped swinging and returned his hand back through the portal and disappeared. I looked at him as I thought, _all I need is to get him to stop moving and get unbalanced… can I scare his horse in-_

*Ca-CRACK*

The sound of lightning touching down, _well that works_, I thought as the dark horse reared up, and Dark Arthur was unbalanced as he tried to calm his rearing horse. _Now's my chance! _"**Shadow Jump!" **I aimed a horizontal slash and swung.

Dark Arthur disappeared into darkness before even hitting the ground. Though the sound of Lightning…. Where did it come from? I turned to were Zenox and Espio were fighting. Ah, so that's where it's coming from.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- meanwhile, Espio 3rd person.

Espio was currently running from the lightning bolts Zenox was sending his way, each hit burned the ground and nearly shocked him a few times. Espio has tried to run at her but she would just send a wave of lightning at him and he would have to run again, this was one such time of him running away from a wave of lightning. While he was running he tripped over and rolled over before getting burnt to a crisp. He looked back to see a small foot switch, Espio dived forward and pressed it down, the result was an earthquake that broke Zenox out of her focus so she couldn't cast a spell, and gave Espio enough time to look up and see three large demon faces inscribed onto three large three story tall wheels, on top of the hill, Espio's eyes went wide and he turned tail and Ran, he RAN.

"Guys!" Espio yelled to the crew that where fighting the Underworld knights, Strife was nowhere to be seen "Stop fighting! those rock wheels are coming down!" Espio yelled out-of-breath, nobody heard him but Charmy who was in the back protecting Cosmo along with cream.

"Wait? Those giant roly-poly demon rock thingies?" Charmy asked in fear as Espio gasped for breath.

"yes" he gasped.

"GUYS! THE G.R.P.D.R.W.D. IS COMING!" Charmy yelled extremely loud while pointing, catching everyone's attention, everybody looked at him in confusion Charmy sighed _Really? Really? They don't know what a_ _G.R.P.D.R.W.D. is? _He thought and took a deep breath, then"THE GIANT ROLY-POLY DEMON ROCK WHEELS OF DEATH ARE COMING! RUN!" Sonic looked at Charmy, then at the "Big Giant Roly-Poly Demon Rock Wheels Of Death" that where coming

"He's right! RUN!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards the boost pads he knew where at the part where the slab ended, everyone followed Sonic's example and turned tail towards the boost pads and shot themselves over the space and over to the temple after that. They all caught their breath "thanks Charmy" sonic said

"No! Don't thank me! Thank Espio! He used his ninja powers to see it from a far ways away!"

"No, I didn't" Espio corrected "I was the one to step on the pressure plate to start it" everybody's mouth dropped. A chorus of "WHAT!?" was heard "I thought it was a good idea to smash the dark Knights and hopefully Zenox too" they all nodded at the reasoning behind the plan

"Hey, where's Strife?" Maria asked, and Sonic groaned

"He was fighting Dark Arthur farther towards the top of the hill where the rocks where rolling down" he said in despair.

"Let's just hope Strife makes it" Blaze said with a concerned face.

"Don't worry!" Maria said with a smile "Strife isn't the person to be killed by some big rock wheels!" she laughed and the mood lightened a little.

"I hope you're right Maria, I hope your right" Shadow said seriously as he looked back to where they were fighting.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- Meanwhile, Strife 1st person.

I saw Espio run from Zenox's lightning magic and step on some switch that triggered an earthquake of some sort, then run to the sonic team, and the entire crew turned tail and ran, I turned to look at the opposite direction they were running, three large three story rolling wheels where heading straight down this path, I saw that they would easily smash me into the ground, so I ran the only other way, the opposite direction. As I was running I saw Zenox a little bit to my left running away as well. She saw me running and a smirk appeared on her face. _Oh crud…. _I thought as she pointed her spear at me and shot out fireballs, machine gun style at me. _Wow! Thanks! More to deal with! _I thought as I dodged the Fire balls she was throwing at me, _Okay, I can't run like this forever, the rocks will catch up with me at the rate they are going and at my speed, and I can go faster, but Zenox will be smashed considering her running speed is sup-par to mine, Shadow and Sonic's rates, the sun is behind me so I can't __**Shadow Jump **__behind them… and if I get to the end of this route, there is a small outcropping to the side I can run into to dodge it, but now using my powers I would barely fit. What to do what to do….. _As the situation seemed to get more and more dire, a memory popped into my head. It was a long time ago in the dark dimension, one of Fengari's ideas he had gotten when he was watching me and Flame spar.

"_Enough!" Fengari yelled, me and Flame both stopped and let out swords dangle to our sides, Fengari walked up to us, writing something in his notebook, after he stopped he shut the book and put the pencil in a pocket next to the book and scratched his eye patch before continuing "Strife, I have an Idea, can you summon a crystal wall using __**Dark Magic?**__" he asked._

"_On it, __**Dark Magic**__" all I had to do was raise my hand and a crystal wall appeared Fengari drew one of his knives and held it in his right hand, after a moment of focus, the circular cut in space of the back of the knife glowed and a white blade extended, making the one sided knife a two sided blade, he spun the knife around so the energy side was the cutting edge as swung. In one clean slash he cleaved my crystal wall straight in half, the top side disappearing. _

"_Whoa! How'd you do that?" Flame asked, I was already analyzing his technique, trying to figure out how it works, I was better at thinking up battle tactics and long term plans as well as manipulating people, while Fengari was good when it came to machines, but even more so in how to use energy differently and In new ways, when he got an idea, it was always a good idea to listen._

"_it's fairly simple, all you do is gather energy around your blade, the cutting edge to be precise, and make it incredibly sharp, I did it on accident a week ago when we fought those fire mages, I did this when I was charging a __**Lunar Wave **__and I swung my knife to defend myself, I cut straight through the fire ball. I've been testing it on other things, like rocks and other types of Magic when we fought people, so it's more or less an anti-Magic slice, make sense?" Fengari ceased his explanation and me and Flame both nodded, catching on to the idea, I remade my crystal wall as I saw Flame charge dark energy around her two sided sword and concentrate it on one side, then she swung and chopped my crystal wall again in half, "good job! And I'm guessing Strife, that you already have it down?" he said looking at me with his sole silvery eye,_

"_yep, try a __**Lunar wave **__on me" I said, energy already coursed into my crystal cutlass, making the cutting edge incredibly sharp, Fengari jumped back and the hole in the back of his knife glowed white again and he swung, this time sending a wide wave of white-grey energy (Lunar energy, as Fengari had called it) I swung my sword into the center of it and cut the wave in half, making the two ends sputter out weakly. _

"_I'll take that as a yes, then, now you two can continue" Fengari said as he put his knife back in its sheath and taking his book out again and opening it as he sat down on a rock, Flame looked to me, a devilish grin on her face and her hazel eyes alight with fire, she ran at me, he sword poised for a lunge…_

"_En Guarde!" _

The memory ran its course and ended, leaving me feeling slightly melancholy about seeing my friends happy, but none the less, I got what I needed, I summoned a ball of darkness in my hand. "**Oblivion!**" I called and I teleported myself way ahead of the rolling rock wheels, I set my left hand onto my right and held my Crystal Cutlass with both hands, I then began collecting dark energy around the sword _I have gotten so good at the technique that it's been permanently ingrained into my sword, it automatically cuts magic now, so if I add more energy into it… _the darkness straightened and extended to make a black blade that continued off my sword and ten feet out. _Perfect! _I now held the extremely long sword sideways as I ran towards the giant Rolling Rock Wheels, I ran past Zenox, who was surprised by my action as I jumped into the air, I went to half the height of the stones, I held the blade sideways, ready to swing, _Longer! _I commanded and my darkness made the blade's length extended farther, _More! More! _I commanded and the dark blade became so long until I had to forgo my crystal cutlass and hold a Giant sword of darkness (there was no weight to it anyway, it was made of energy) I finally got the sword long enough and….

*SHHHHHINK* I cut all three of the rock wheels in half with my sword, with one swing too! After I cut all of them I immediately re-absorbed the sword to make sure I didn't waste the extreme amount of expended energy I created with the sword, I looked up and saw that one cut was not going to stop these things. A little bit of black lightning curled around my gloves… _well I guess I've gone over… so I guess I better overdo it… _I gathered dark energy around me and readied my sword **"Shadow jump!"** I dashed forward and swung in frenzy. Cutting and slicing and spinning, the entire time cutting the rock wheels, a second later I landed on the other side of the rock wheels, they just collapsed into chunks and pieces and just rolled to a stop. I turned and saw that Zenox was standing, looking at my work in shock. _Now's my chance! _I thought quickly as I ran forward at Zenox.

I grabbed her spear with my left hand and hilt smashed her with my right hand, she let go of the spear and staggered back, I Jumped up and slammed the spear downwards, slamming it into the ground when Zenox dodged it. I swung around the grounded spear and kicked Zenox in the chest with both feet, sending her staggering again, I stuck my sword in the ground as I fell and swung around, only kicking her in the head with one foot, she flew back this time, I landed and I could feel an icy rage build up inside me, the same type that I had felt when I fought Scourge, I dashed forward and began kicking and punching Zenox without any mercy or care to if she could reply, I just attacked and attacked, eventually ending with a roundhouse hit when I summoned my sword into my hand for the ending blow. Zenox flew over the rubble of the rock wheels, the icy rage seemed to diminish and disappear, and making me feel even more drained than before. Once I looked at Zenox, she stood back up again, a green glow enveloping her. _She can heal? Greattttt…. _I glared at her as her spear appeared in her hands once again,

"why!?" Zenox asked "Why did you leave Fengari and Flame, and try to escape without even trying to bring them along!?" she said. Her anger seeming totally out of place.

"Like I told Inferno! I had no choice, everything I've done I've been ordered to do! Finally once I escaped and I can do what I want to do! But now I'm still being hunted just like in the dark dimension!" I yelled _except this time I am alone… _

"Well! If Inferno and Flood and Lync could not give you retribution! I will!" she spun her spun her spear and slammed the butt into the ground, an orange circle with Greek lettering all around it appeared, a thin orange line appeared around her and a circular line appeared in front of her like a targeting sight. **"Ignis!" **Zenox commanded. Around the large pile of debris, portals appared around it in a circle and fire burst forth and and firey tornado spread out into the sky, picking up debris and sending it around in deadly orbits. I sighed at seeing it, it was the same tornado Iblis always was in and it was very alike to Inferno's fire tornado too! And now she is doing it!

"_whats with you and fire hating you, and fire tornadoes?" _Dark commented, I shook my head and sighed.

_I dodn't know, I just don't know….. _I readied myself for the tornado and gripped my sword tighter… _okay…. I'm seriously low on energy…. I can't to a dark chaos lance… _

"_use her shadow, you have enough energy to __**Shadow Jump **__into her shadow, but be careful, if you fun out you will appear in the middle of that fiery tornado… I will aid you in the manipulation." _Dark told me and I felt a calm, cold presence wash over me, I felt calm and composed, and stronger somehow… the shadows from the walls moved across the floor and went into me, giving me a little bit more energy, I crouched, and jumped at the fire tornado _"NOW!" _Dark commanded

"**Shadow Jump!" **I me and Dark worked in tandem and bounced from shadow to shadow around the fire tornado at super speed, we landed in Zenox's shadow and I appeared and swung….

I stopped the blade inches from her neck, Zenox gulped and the fire tornado dissipated and the portals disappeared, the debris fell, one directly over us, but a dark energy blast shot out of my shadow and disintegrated the debris before it fell on us. _Thanks Dark _I felt him give a unconcerned "yeah" before disappearing again. Zenox began sweating, her eyes wide in fear. I looked at her, she has no reason to fight me, so I won't kill her, Sonic's song came back to my mind…

"Don't worry, be happy" I said with a smirk, Zenox's eyes went from fear to shock. "I'm not going to kill you, so don't worry, and be happy to live another day" I said lowering her sword, Zenox faced me face to face, her spear at her side, I saw an internal argument going on inside her, I wzaas wide open, if she thrust with her spear I would be dead. But I just spared her. She finally closed her eyes and sang, and I couldn't help but join in

"_Don't worry, be happy, don't worry, be happy, everything is gonna turn out alright" _we sang. Zenox bowed to me after that, a sad smile on her face.

"turns out I really have no true reason to fight you, Strife, Maybe We will see each other again… hopefully on more friendly terms…" she sighed "But for now, goodbye Strife, It was nice fighting you.. and… thanks" Zenox stepped back into a purple portal and disappeared. I turned and walked to the boost pad Sonic and the others used, and launched myself over to them, one I touched down I de-summoned my sword, just in time to be hugged by a running Maria.

"Strife! I'm so glad you survived! I was worried sick! I felt all your energy disappeared once the rock wheels disappeared and only now I can sense you again! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. I looked at Shadow, who seemed relieved, and a little angry. I tapped her head and she let go of me and walked back to hug Shadow again. "Well it's okay, I'm alive, obviously" I said with a smile, and everybody smiled back (including Espio and shadow, Omega wasn't here)

Sonic opened his mouth to talk. "Alright, let-"

"I got this" shadow interrupted Sonic and walked up to me, and set the green chaos emerald in my hand, "care to do the honors?" I smiled again.

"sure" I held up the chaos emerald and everyone gathered around me, smiling faces, My smile grew _maybe I'm not so alone… _ **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV 7 commanders HQ, Zenox 3rd person.

Zenox walked out of the portal she made and looked at her door. Flame was leaning in the doorway, a sad look on her face, "couldn't kill him?" She asked, Zenox nodded sadly, "it was wrong of me to ask you to kill him and assume you had reasons to kill him, I'm sorry" Flame said, Zenox took a step back at Flame's confession. "Strife is truly just my and Fengari's problem, I'm sorry I dragged you into this" Flame leaned off the door frame and left, she walked down the main hall and out the door. It was raining… she indulged herself in a childish moment and ran across the field and two the outside awning, she could of teleported herself under it, but decided to just run in the rain, something she hadn't done in a long time, sense it never rained in the dark dimension, she got to the awning and shook some of the rain off her, she looked out to the training field and heard yells, amongst the pouring rain Fengari went around, swinging his saxe knives and smashing the area around him to pieces with swings and **Lunar waves **he threw… Fengari looked angry… and amongst the rain he looked entirely alone… Strife was his best friend, and now they were going to have to fight to the death…. _Isn't that the same with me though? _Flame thought as she looked into the cloudy sky dumping inches and inches of rain, a sudden weight of Loneliness washed over her, and her heart had an empty ace. Like a part of it was missing… the_ members of Team Moon are truly and utterly alone._

XVXVXVXVXVXV

**Excerpt from Fengari's notebook**

**Note #1**

**There is no fate worse than loneliness, no death worse than exile, life is not worth living if you are alone. **

**And that's the end of the 21****st**** chapter! I'm so glad to get it done! And I won't be on for a while because of my trip, so my updates will be now even farther than before, but anyway! Please review now! Not another one until 50! So read you later!**


	22. Lunatic

**Hey people this is chapter twenty-two! So glad to have gotten this far! I'm so psyched! I PASSED THE GREAT GATSBY AND LORD OF THE FLIES IN WORD COUNT! YES! It is 21 pages and 10,996 words long!**

**Thanks to: ShadowOfDarkness- your constant reviews and such kept me on keeping my focus solely on this story.**

**This chapter brought to you by: BlackSandHeart, Exiled Prince, ShadowOfDarkness, Lolfull Demons, and Cor Amicus, **

**BlackSandHeart: I knew you'd spaz at the darrius thing… wait until later in this chapter…**

**Thank you! Thank you! (bows) well she isn't easy going on him, she just doesn't have a reason for killing him. And no, Espio is weaker than Zenox, remember Zenox casted "Fulgur" and made Espio run in fear? But the G.R.P.R.W.D belongs to my little brother who calls them that…. A lot of my Charmy jokes come from him…. weird…**

**And yes, this chapter is gonna be good! And long…. Hope you like the read! It's gonna be a lot!**

**Exiled Prince: (big smile, I know who you are!) heheh. Thanks, I'm so glad you like the fighting style! Thanks for reading love!**

**ShadowOfDarkness: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy… calm yourself dude! I will reply to them in oldest to newest….**

**1: yeah… I can't do that, important thing in the story… won't be going anywhere soon…**

**2-3: calm yo-self man!**

**4: well I'm updating now aren't I?**

**LolFull Demons: okay, first thing first, I love the name! and thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Cor Amicus: Yes…. I can tell that you do…**

**Yeah, the son was stuck in my head all day too!**

**Well… maybe not exactly… well your right… today isn't as bad but isn't good either… Strife has bad mornings…**

**Thanks! I love writing them! They're the most fun part (except for the emotional scenes) to write! I picture it as an anime and play in out in my head and then transpose it to type. Time consuming, yes, but worth it. and I got the long dark blade idea from a short animation where Sepiroth from FF7 vut this huge building to pieces and I was like "Whoa… That's cool! I want Strife to do that!" And yes… Fengari vs. Strife! Let''s see how it turns out!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Maria, Omega, Rouge, Blaze and Co. belong to SEGA, RADICAL HIGHWAY belongs to SEGA, it's in Sonic Adventure 2 , SEGA owns Sonic Adventure 2 , Flame and the Revolution of Darrius belongs to BlackSandHeart. Strife, Fengari, Zenox, Inferno, Lync, Maria's abilities and how she is during this story, the seven commanders and the 12 guardians, as well as the Dark dimension and the funky new Djin/ shades, as well as the plot and stuff you've never seen in Sonic before, that is Strife The Dark 152's property, also, the events that happen to Flame, her character development and such is property of Strife The Dark 152's as well.**

**Move- the Disclaimer**

_Thinking_

Important

_Super powerful person_

_**Something really bad**_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV Strife 3rd person

Strife woke up, and as he did he slid off the bed with a slight groan… his binders had acted up in the night, and he was still a little sore from them acting up…. He turned and grabbed at his cloak…

And felt nothing,

Strife's eyes shot open, and he looked out the opened door to see the end of his cloak floating away.

Strife was off in a shot.

Strife ran down the hall, an angry look on his face as he zipped down the hall, his crystal lined shoes lighting up with his purple fire as he ran. He chased the cloak around and around the house in frenzied circles, around people, through rooms, to the roof once or twice before now going to the bottom floor. Strife had already had enough a floor ago.

"SILVER!" he yelled "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOAK!" all he got was a goading laugh as the he saw the edge of the jacket float around a corner, the jacket was floating so he had no other choice but to assume that it was Silver, he dashed to the corner and turned.

To run right into Silver, not having the cloak.

"SILVER! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!" Strife yelled again, summoning his Crystal Cutlass and held it up, ready to stab silver in the face.

"W-What!? I don't K-know what you are talking about!" Silver yelled back, sticking his hands out in front of him,

"SERIOUSLY SILVER! WHERE IS MY-" Strife's angry tirade was cut short by his black cloak being dropped onto his head, obstructing his view, Strife and Silver both looked up to see Charmy and Cream and cheese, who all were laughing uncontrollably.

"You should s-see you face!" Charmy said between fits of laughter

"You stole my coat?" Strife asked calmly as he stood up and looked at the bee as he laughed.

"Yep!" he said, and his laughter cut off sharply as he looked at the crystal cutlass stuck into the wall and centimeter from his head, he looked back to see Strife's hand still in the position from when he threw it, a dark aura surrounding him, and pure anger on his face.

"_**GET. OUT."**_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Strife 1st person

_**"GET OUT" **_I threatened, and all of them squeaked and scurried off (including Silver) I calmed down as I sighed and the cutlass disappeared out of the wall and into my hand before disappearing, I put on the cloak and patted it. The cloak has been a way for me to cope with things and I had put a spell on it that helped to stop fire from hurting me… the one element that always had it out for him….

"_Do you even know how to deal with kids?"_Dark interrupted my thoughts as he spoke from my shadow.

"Do you?" I asked pointedly, Dark didn't answer, so I smirked "I was just teaching them a lesson" I said as I walked to the library, as soon as I entered the dimly lit room I relaxed, I walked over to the two chairs by the fireplace where me and dark talked before, I liked the place, it always seemed to help calm my head, and allowed me to be in a little less harsh light, I see better in dim light anyway, and only Sonic and Shadow seemed to visit, and that was on rare occasions, so I have now claimed it as my alone time spot.

"_So on another note, when did you talk to kids before anyway?"_the shadow jumped off of my shadow and into the chair. His arms crossed his golden eyes slightly annoyed

"there are kids in the Dark Dimension too, you know, inside the small ruined settlements there are families that live their lives and try to survive in the place of destruction, kids play soccer in fields behind houses for fun, giving them a small amount of childhood memories before they are old enough to go into the Arena to fight to get money and earn a living, I've seen it before. I wasn't always with Iblis you know" I interrupted and said pointedly.

"_Oh really? Who were you with then?"_ Dark asked, his golden eyes staring straight at mine, I looked down first, looking at the Chains on my wrists that marked me as a prisoner of the Dark Dimension,

"Flame and Fengari" I said with a sigh. "Fengari First, then Flame Second" I turned my right hand to see the Greek word διαμάχη scratched on it "actually, looking back on it, Fengari was the one who gave me my name, Strife, I already knew my title was "The Dark" but Fengari gave me my name…."

XVXVXVXVXVXV- Flashback- Fengari 3rd person, In the Dark dimension.

"oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud!" the 13 year old Fengari said as he ran from the Iblis Minions chasing him, his two blue eyes searched the area, trying to find some spot to hide from the horde of enemies following him, a far was away was a large castle, he was running away from it, and he was in the middle of a burnt to ashes plains, Iblis had done this, so his minions roamed the land, Fengari was currently running from minions that he had stolen food from, the sky blue wolf looked around and saw a in front of him, a dip in the ground, he looked behind him to see Iblis minions only 50 yards away, he ran towards the dip and stopped to find himself at the edge of a crater. The crater walls were crystalized all the way down to the center and went up in a tall crystal Spire. Fengari rubbed his Wrists which he had scratched his name, "φεγγάρι" pronounced Fengari, which meant Moon, the Wolf then tightened his fingerless black gloves and checked his twin Knives, called "κυνόδοντές του φεγγαριού" (kynódontes tou fengarioú) or "Fangs of the moon" in English. And jumped down, his blue shoes skidded on the slick crystal as he went down closer to the spire _"Iblis minions can only go on things that burn, Crystal cannot burn, so they cannot come here, but it's going to be a big trouble to climb back out I fear"_ he thought with a grim smirk as he skidded to a stop in front of the spire, the spire was two Stories tall and barely hit the top of the crater, it was made out of purple and pale blue crystal, Fengari shivered as the temperature at the bottom seemed to be at freezing point, and wiped bits of crystal that were forming on his shoulder

"Gods! This krýstallo is amazing! Who made it I wonder?" Fengari asked out loud as he walked around the spire, he came to a stop when he saw a sword stabbed into the Crystal spire, it was a pitch black two sided sword that curved a little and went to a wicked sharp point, the blade itself was silver, the blade on the outside of the curve went to end then went into a round hand guard that was black as night, while the blade on the inside of the curve ended as the blade went into the hilt, the handle was black with pale blue wrapping. Fengari could see the sword go all the way through the crystal and piece the heart of a 10 year old black and electric blue hedgehog with upturned quills that had the stripes on them, Fengari stared at the figure that was sword was stabbed through "ummm… a krystallikí̱ hedgehog?" the wolf drew one of his Knives and tapped the blade, crystal magic spread over the tip and Fengari pulled it back before he lost his saxe knife "so, anti-weapon magic" he thought out loud, thanking himself that he remembered the magic lessons he learned before he was banished to the Dark Dimension. "It's also the key piece to this sealing magic" he wondered out loud again. Who would seal a 10-year old hedgehog in the middle of the Dark Dimension? He walked around the spire again and closed his eyes, sending out his magic, and then jumped "whoa! That's some power!" he exclaimed, he then heard a growl, the entire rim of the crater was surrounded by Iblis minions that were advancing down the crater, they were weakened by the crystal but continued to go down, there where so many even in their weakened state Fengari couldn't hope to defeat them all, Fengari looked up and turned back to the sword. "Well, here goes nothing" Fengari said with a sigh as he grabbed the sword with both hands a pulled the sword out, the release of energy made him fly back and the sword flew out of his grasp and into the air and out of the crater.

*CRACK*

The sound reverberated throughout the crater, then the figure stirred inside the Crystal Spire, it brought its hands together and the cracks spread around the entire spire, buy now the Iblis minions were all the way down the crater to ten feet away from the spire, the Hedgehog spread its hands to the side and the spire exploded, and Crystal Shards flew in every direction, each shard impaled a Iblis minion, once it was over all the Iblis minions were dead and Fengari didn't have a scratch on him, when he opened his eyes he saw the Black and Electric Blue hedgehog was standing in the center of the crater, with no mark on his chest what so ever, dark energy surrounded the hedgehog and spread around him, the Hedgehog turned to him, the hedgehog had eyes that the Sclera was red and the iris was golden and reptilian, the hedgehog blinked, it's sclera shifted to white and it's irises shifted to a reptilian green. The Black and Electric blue hedgehog walked up to Fengari and held out its hand, Fengari took the Grey gloved hand and the hedgehog pulled Fengari up.

"Thanks man" Fengari said, tapping the hedgehog's shoulder, "you really saved me back there' the Black hedgehog looked up at the Wolf emotionlessly.

"Yes. I did. Thank you as well for releasing me" he said void of any emotion, Fengari's eyebrows rose, _so I got an emotionless guy on my hands?_ He thought, then held his hand out towards the hedgehog _well…. he's strong so he'll be of help to me. _

"Well, I'll introduce myself; I am Fengari of the Moon. You are?" he introduced, the hedgehog took his hand.

"I am…. the Dark" the hedgehog's face screwed up in confusion, he doesn't remember his own name? Fengari looked at the hedgehog's wrist to see a word scratched on it.

διαμάχη

_Thank goodness it's in Greek_ he thought with a smile.

"Diamáchi̱, is that your name?" Fengari asked, the hedgehog shook his head no. "Oh wait! The translation. Is your name Strife?" the hedgehog's face cleared up in recognition, he let go of the wolf's hand and took a step back, he held his hands out and darkness energy congregated around him. The hedgehog smiled evilly as the realization of his name brought him some new power.

"I am Strife the Dark, as long as you Fight, I exist"

XVXVXVXVXVXXVXV- back to the present, Strife 1st person

"the Greek version of my name was on my wrist, Fegnari had his name in Greek written on it, and the word Φλέιμς (Fléims) which means flames, was on Flame's wrist, it was only on our three wrists, so we thought that it was a sign that we should be a team, so we did, but when I was released, I had no emotions." I explained, Dark nodded then started to talk.

"_So Fengari had the Idea to collect the seven world rings, which were sent to the dark dimension once they were of no use in the land of the Arabian nights, they increased the emotions of a person exponentially the more you get, so if you got all seven…"_ I nodded at Dark's Explanation and replied

"I would get all of my emotions back, and he was right, for one and a half years we went around the dark dimension and collected all of the seven world rings, we had to fight a lot of people to get them, and we all killed, me, Flame, and Fengari, all because it was kill or be killed, one time we formed an alliance with another group but they tried to assassinate us to try to get the world rings, they mobbed us, Fengari lost his eye from a sword slicing his eye, they tried to do the same to Flame, but only got her eyelid, not hurting her eyesight, but they stabbed me in the heart and I went berserk and killed them all, 500 people…. half of them were innocent, these scars we have are proof that we all went through an inescapable experience together and survived" I took a deep breath and Dark nodded for me to continue,

"so we got all of the seven world rings, it was peaceful for a month or two with us just surviving and exploring, but something happened and I lost all of the world rings, so I had all of my emotions still, but they were not complete, so we spent another year trying to find them, we got six of them, but we wandered for almost half a year trying to find the seventh, and we did, we figured it was in Crisis city, and it was in Iblis' protection.

So we went to crisis city and found Iblis, I knew we all were going to die, Iblis knew it as well and said that if I went with him, he would spare my friends and give me the seventh world ring if I went with him and formed a contract with him"

"_So you accepted, and left your friends to save them and complete your quest" _

"Yes, so I got the seventh world ring, which held: regret" I took a deep breath "it's been two years since I left, I'm seventeen now, Flame is sixteen, and Fengari is eighteen, currently, during the two years I heard that our team broke up, I was the leader and the reason they we all were together. So now… two years later, I escape, and now they are leading the effort to try and kill me…" I sighed, Dark nodded.

"_Glad you got all that off your chest?"_Dark asked, I nodded and smiled a little.

"I guess so thanks, Dark, for listening" I thanked the shadow hedgehog and he nodded and disappeared into my shadow once again. I stood and walked over to the shelf that sonic had been looking at so closely and changed his mood so considerably. Strife walked up to the book marked "the revolution of Darrius" when Strife touched the book, a warm feeling spread over him, like the book was already familiar in his hands, he opened the first page

"_it all started when a Marine blue hedgehog was found in the forest of the forgotten, and met his friends from his own world, but they did not remember him and had different roles in this new world" _Strife read out loud. _Interesting, _Strife thought with a smirk as he brought the book back with him to his chair and, after adjusting his cloak so that it was in a more comfortable position, he continued to read.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX-Flashback Strife first person

"so, that was Lync, now comes the top two, the first one: Fengari of the Moon" I snapped my fingers and a picture of the sky blue wolf, one of best friends, _was _one of my best friends appeared, his twin saxe knives drawn, his eye patch on securely, his form relaxed but brimming with agility and power.

"Fengari of the Moon, he is an innovative thinker and knows magic and machine's like the back of his hands, if given enough time he can create and excellent strategy, but he is not an on the spot strategies or flexible fighter like myself and Shadow and Sonic, so our best bet is someone who can interrupt his strategy, Silver, that's where you come in"

"FINALLY!" Silver yelled as he nearly fell of his chair while he threw his hands up,

"yes, but you must be careful Silver" I said, my voice hard and serious, Silver snapped back to attention "Fengari will kill you without hesitation, I know that for sure, so you must hold his off and keep your distance from him until I step in, Fengari is a killer in close range combat, so throw things at him, or just throw HIM." I concluded,

"got it" Silver said with a nod

"one more thing" I said, and the Fengari figure crossed it's twin knives above its head, so that the holes on the opposite side matched up to make a circle, it turned the figure life sized and stood next to it, the picture froze. "If you see Fengari do this and yell or say **"μοιραίο"**and it starts getting dark, RUN" Sonic and the others were momentarily surprised by this, I must of surprised by telling them to run. "Fengari will go on a more or less berserker mode and be deadly for all of you inside the dark area, it's only a two mile radius, though it might be bigger now, just get out of the darkness and into the light, I've fought him like this before, I'll handle it" I ended with a nod and they all understood "got it?" they all nodded, I sighed "alright, one left"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX- 7 commanders H.Q Fengari 3rd person

"Fengari!" the Sky blue wolf heard his name being yelled multiple times as his door was banged on….

"Just a few more minutes flame…" The wolf groaned and shifted in the bed he was sleeping in, he grabbed his eye patch and sleepily tied it around his head to cover his eye and fell back down to his pillow, he then slipped both of his hands underneath his pillow and set his hands on his dual saxe knives.

"Fengari! Open the door!"

"It's unlocked you know…." Fengari stated with a yawn, Flame bust through the door, Zenox a second behind her. Fengari sat up, clad in blue flannel pants without a shirt, Zenox blushed at the sight and looked away as Flame glared at the blue wolf.

"What are you doing?" Flame yelled "today is your fight with Strife! You have to get ready!" she yelled, Fengari's one silver eye opened sleepily and fixed a glare of his own on Flame,

"That's the reason why I was sleeping in; I wanted to be well rested while Strife had to wake up in the night to deal with his binders hurting him." Fengari stated once again. Flame stopped her glare and blinked once, then twice, Fengari was a planner, and very smart and creative, he usually had a plan and set up every day from when he got up to when he got down and was one of the people who you could trust to usually find a way through his problem that was presented before him, and he loved a challenge when he got one. So Flame shut up real quick when Fengari even revealed even a part of his strategies.

Fengari continued "Strife's been fighting us, the commanders, about every day for the past five days, he's been significantly worn down and we are going up power wise, I messed with the numbers using teleportation, more specifically, **Chaos Control**" Fengari held up a sky blue chaos emerald "so they went up in power as time went on."

"Wait" Flame interrupted "you messed with the numbers so they went in a certain order?" Flame asked incredulously _why the heck would he do- _

"of course! The easiest to beat first and then harder down the line, so that I would be able to watch and to see how Strife fights against certain strategies, Strife has been over doing his binders every fight he takes and it has been hurting him in the off time, he's gotten sore and a little low on energy, he's been trying to regain by sleeping but he really needs to do is syphon some energy off a source, but that would be too easy to track by you and me so we still can't find his location for a surprise attack, it's a costly strategy. But it's keeping him hidden so we have to find a place to fight first, and we always teleport away first and Strife always teleports away with **Oblivion**, disrupting the teleportation and rendering it un-traceable by you and me. So Strife is protecting everybody else so we don't take hostages or kill somebody that could potentially be help with aiding him against us. Flame only managed to get into where he was once, but didn't know where she was due to the darkness energy interfering with the ability to tell location, and she had to return back in a minute before she was stranded, so we can't attack him at his home base, and it doesn't matter_. _Because I've already deduced his main battle strategy_._" Fengari concluded his report.

"Which is?" Flame asked, she was glad that Fengari only told part of what she did when she went to see strife, and didn't tell Zenox everything that happened, but she was still a little miffed that Fengari messed with the numbers…

"He sends one of his "Friends" out in front and fights the commander directly so Strife can analyze their fighting strategy and wear the commander down while the rest deal with the army. I can easily outdo that strategy by challenging Strife to a duel, he cannot refuse that, and I'll send out the "army" Nazo presented me with against the others, and I'll be fighting Strife in an area easier for me to fight him, and if worse comes to worse, I can use **"μοιραίο"**(merayou)as my trump card." Fengari continued.

"What Phase of the moon is it in tonight?" Flame asked, _no way… _she thought… _he couldn't have chosen this date just because…_

Fengari smiled evilly "oh, just a crescent moon"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"hm…. He of all people as a king? Didn't see that one coming…." Strife said with as he shut the book with a clap, and set it back on the shelf, he sighed and stretched as he went back to the chair and grabbed a log and tossed it into the fire, making it blaze up again, he sat back down in his chair, and let his eyes sag…. His mind and body slowly slipped into sleep, and right when he was on the edge of the abyss of sleep a sound jarred him awake, the sound of the library door being slammed open, Sonic busted through the door this time

"Strife!" he yelled, Strife's eyes shot to him, reading the panicking look on his face "its Fengari… he's here…" Strife's eyes hardened and darkened and his face grew solemn

"You have everyone gathered?" he asked as he stood up and zipped his cloak up and walked up to him

"Yes, we are already in the main room, Silver is psyched" Sonic said with a slight quirk in his otherwise straight face as he smirked, Strife stayed silent and serious, head aimed forward as he walked into the main room, he sighed as he saw everyone get together and the four chaos emeralds amongst the three hedgehogs.

"Have you found any more of the emeralds?" Strife asked, Sonic shook his head no

"We have been looking for them but we haven't gotten any more of them, it's like the last three disappeared" Sonic said with a sigh. Strife nodded and walked up to the group, Sonic Behind him, Silver walked up to him with a smile,

"Where too tails?" Strife asked the fox

"Radical Highway" he responded matter of fact, Sonic and Shadow nodded at each other with a thoughtful look

"then let's go" Strife held up his Black emerald, Sonic held the yellow one up, Shadow had the green one, Silver the white one, Sonic had the red one in his quills for safe keeping.

"**Chaos Control!" **their four voices yelled and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Radical Highway, Strife 3rd person

Strife and the others teleported to the area, the bridge and surrounding area was quiet and deserted, Strife walked forward, took a deep breath and-

"STRIFE!" a different yell came from somewhere else. Making Strife exhale quickly before he choked on the air he inhaled, Strife looked up at the top of the bridge support; Fengari was standing on top of it with an army of floating shades.

"I, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG, IN STRIFE'S STEAD, ACCEPT YOU CHALLENGE!" Silver yelled, using the typical Dark Dimension way of responding to a challenge. Strife had taught Silver how to accept challenges so it was official, in Dark Dimension terms.

"Those are the demons from when I was in _the Arabian nights_!" Sonic exclaimed, Strife looked at him,

_So that's why he was looking at those books so fondly, he had adventures inside them, not too surprising, the worlds of the Arabian nights that were destroyed by Alf- Laya-Wa-Laya still exist in the dark dimension. _Strife thought dryly. "Then kill them like you did in _the Arabian nights!" _Strife commanded as he ran forward, Silver levitated in front of him and picked up a large black and orange hexagonal cylinder like thing and threw it at Fengari, he jumped forward and landed on top of the cylinder and ran forward an jumped off it at Strife, when he was within arm's reach Strife made a Crystal wedge and using his crystal lined rocket shoes Strife front flipped over Fengari and landed and kept running towards the shades, Silver caught Fengari before he hit the ground,

"IT'S NO USE!" he yelled and slammed him back down, Sonic groaned loudly and Silver laughed "sorry about that Sonic! Just had too!"

"Just stop him for now!" Strife commanded as he continued to run at the shades.

"got it!" Silver yelled back, he charged his psychokinetic energy and yelled "IT'S NO USE!" resulting in another loud groan from Sonic and a laugh from Silver

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Radical Highway, Strife 1st person

I ran up to the shades and slammed into the first, my momentum killing it, I roll and swing my sword, decapitating three more shades, one jumps at me from behind, but Shadow kills it with a homing attack and he falls down afterwards "Up you go!" I yell as he lands on my sword, I throw him upwards and Shadow yells as his fists flame up in chaos energy as he flies towards a group of shades.

"**Chaos Snap!" **Shadow teleports in a flurry, kicking and punching each one, killing them in one hit, this goes on until one of the fire shades breathes in ready to breathe fire in his face.

"**Shadow jump!"** This time I teleport in front of Shadow and swing with my sword, the shades dies instantly, Shadow and I both float in the air, our rocket shoes keeping us in the air. "Alright Shadow, how many Chaos Spears can you shoot at once?" I ask him as I look around at the slightly dense group of shades surrounding us, Shadow spins around so we are back to back.

"as many as I need too" he dodges my question, I roll my eyes. "but Ten is what I can control really well" he answers, I smile.

"then together, shoot ten in a circle to your right" I command, Shadow and I both charge up chaos energy

"**CHAOS SPEARS!" **our twenty total black and yellow chaos spears circle and obliterate the shades surrounding us, we turn to each other and smile, my smile faded first as I looked ahead and saw a large scorpion-type monster land in front of us

"oh come on… he's a large shade…" I said with a sigh, shadow just smiled evilly, he held his right hand out and a black rifle appeared in his hand and he held it in both hands and his power increased a lot… (yes people, you know what it is)

"**Shadow Rifle**" Shadow laughed and fell towards the scorpion and shot, each one was a chaos spear. _Holy crap! He can fire chaos spears with no charge time!?_ Shadow hit the five eyes and made it fall, Shadow landed behind the monster and held it with one hand as he pointed it at the monster,

BAM

The chaos spear shot by the **shadow rifle **went through the scorpion and disappeared later; the empty husk fell and shattered into thousands of pieces.

"_**heh"**_ I thought out loud _**"now that he did that, I have to catch up to it"**_ shadows flew around me from around my feet, and collected around my sword, I swung and dark chaos spears flew out and impaled anything I vaguely swung at, I fell down too towards a large group of shades and sliced them to pieces as it fell through the ranks, I laughed as they died, a few heads rolled around me and disappeared into shadows as I landed. _**"woops, looks like I overdid it a little" **_

"_careful…." _Dark warned me, but he seemed a little bit… happy?

"_I can take whatever it against me"_ my laughter died down and I calmed down, I then turned and threw my sword, it impaled a shade that appeared right in front of Blaze, she took a step back as I dashed at the shade, tore the sword out, jumped off it, jumped over Blaze and grabbed the shoulder of another shade and kicked it with my feet and stabbing it through the chest and as it died I jumped off the shade and jumped to another one

"**dark magic" **a crystal shard appeared in my hand and I stabbed it into the shade and fell off it and landed next to my sword, I picked it up to make a 360 turn and slash another shade, I then snapped my fingers and the crystal shard exploded and crystals arched and shot out from the shard, like spindly legs, they impaled all of the shades around it and one impaled one right in front of my face, I held my hand out and touched the crystal, it revered back into a shard and disappeared,

"wow…" Blaze said dumbstruck. I just remained emotionless.

"I just hope that you never have to go through what I had to go through to get to my way of fighting" I said as I walked past her, I readied my sword and ran towards another group, leaving the purple cat in the dust.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Radical Highway, Silver 3rd person

After Silver had shot Fengari into the air for the third time Silver tried again but it didn't work "took you a while to figure it out!" he yelled as he aimed a psychic blast at Fengari and let it fly,

"heh, I've fought tougher people than you and lived" the one eyed fox slashed the shot in half with his Knife and ran forward at silver, he punched silver with a right uppercut and jumped up and kicked silver on the head, smashing him back down to the floor, Fengari fell and landed on silver's back and jumped off him, doing a flip and landing on his feet away from Silver, he held his knife out at him "oh come on! That's it!?" Fengari jumped as a large black and orange cylinder thing flew and skidded and gouged out the road where he was standing, silver stood up, and whipped some blood off his cheek; he stood up and coldly looked at Fengari, Fengari's smile dropped back to serious. "Now you're serious, try me kid" he said, flipping his knives and catching them.

"if you say so, **psycho boost!**" Silver teleported to a higher part of the road and held his hands out, he glowed cyan as those black and orange cylinders formed two giant hands, silver hit his hands together, and the giant hands did the same, Fengari laughed a little

"oh now THIS is interesting!" Fengari ran forward and a large hand swung at him sideways, Fengari jumped and landed on the hand and ran up it towards silver, he shook the hand and Fengari stuck his knife into it and held on until he stopped, Fengari flipped and took the knives out, silver made the hands go vertical and Fengari jumped and stuck his Knives into the hand thing again and continued climbing, silver managed to finally throw him in the air and clapped at him with both hands like you would with a mosquito, Silver laughed,

"Looks like I got him this time!" he said, but then the hands shattered to pieces as Fengari popped out of them, his twin knives are now the size of short swords with the white energy coming off them and forming the blade.

"**Lunar Wave!**" Fengari yelled and swung, creating two waves of pure white energy and silver brought up two cars in defense and they went straight through them, Silver had to jump out of the way to avoid being sliced in half. Silver made all of the pieces of the giant hands all fly from all directions at Fengari, it was no use though "**Chaos Control**" all of a sudden Fengari teleported from the metal explosion, he appeared in the air right in front of Silver, a dark blue chaos emerald was in his left hand, he kicked Silver in the face and landed on his feet, not a scratch on him. Silver shakily got up.

_How can he be so strong? What is his power? _Silver stood and got wearily ready again, but out of the blue, or more like the shadows Strife appeared, Kicked Fengari in the chin and landed a good three hits with his crystal cutlass, "**Dark Burst!**" dark energy trailed his blade and sent Fengari flying back.

Fengari now had a scratch on him. He stood up and fixed Strife with an icy glare. "Long time no see, old friend." He said, whipping gravel off his sweatshirt and making sure his eye patch was still fixed over his left eye.

"Good to see my best friend too, Fengari" he nodded his head toward him "old friend" Silver's jaw dropped.

_Wait... these two incredibly strong guys are FRIENDS!? And best friends at that! Whoa… no wonder they are so strong…_

"Silver, Leave, I have him now" Strife commanded, Silver scrambled away. Strife sighed as he turned back to Fengari. Strife's serious look melted into a smile, he bounced on the balls of his feet and swung his sword a few times, "alright Fengari, show me if you've still been practicing!"

"You got it!" the two charged at each other Fengari slashed horizontally with both knives, Strife slashed vertically with his cutlass, the two met in a furious clash, Fengari crouched using both hands, Strife Standing, using only one hand and above Fengari, but Fengari pushed back and started with a flurry of blows, Strife blocked them, every now and then he summoned a crystal shard to cover his palm to deflect a stray knife swing, Strife then switched his footing and went on the offensive, going all out with one hand at Fengari, Fengari had to use both Knives to block Strife's long slashes, Strife's flurry wore down Fengari somewhat, he ended with a **Dark Burst**, the explosion sending Fengari back.

"Oh Come on Fengari!" Strife yelled at the sky blue fox lying on his back, "Use some of that energy on your Knives! I know you're stronger! You and your Fangs of the Moon can do so much more!" he encouraged the figure, Fengari stood, and energy gathered in the cut out circles of his knives, he flipped them so the hole was facing outward, and the white energy went out and made the knives equal to two short swords, Fengari roared and charged Forward, Strife brought his left hand unto his sword and charged, now wielding his blade with both hands, the two clashed again, this time Strife was crouched and Fengari was standing above him, Strife pushed and went on his own offensive, but Fengari blocked and cut him off with his own vertical and horizontal slash combo, pushing Strife backwards in an attempt to evade and block his attacks _crap… I shouldn't have egged him on like that... _Strife thought grimly as he did his best to deflect the flurry of blows,

"**Lunar shot" **Fengari pointed his knives at Strife and he shot off white blasts of energy out of the swords like bullets from a gun, he fired six times, Strife held his sword out in front of him and the blast knocked him farther away, **"lunar shot" **a repeat of the move, Strife rolled out of the way and was getting on his feet as Fengari launched another move **"Lunar wave" **two quick waves shot at the recovering Strife, but that was when he saw his chance as a idea formed in his mind.

_Now! _**"Shadow jump!" **Shadow moved around the waves, and came running at Fengari.

"**Lunar shot!" **Fengari shot his white energy bullets at Strife

"wrong move! **Dark Drain!**" Strife held his hand out and a black aura made a shield around his front as he ran, the energy hit the shield and he absorbed the energy, Fengari kept firing at Strife as he ran at him, but he realized too late that Strife's shield wasn't going to go down, the move name was also new to him, the power surprised him.

"What the?" Fengari's words was all the space Strife needed, he jumped. Swung horizontally, but kept on spinning so that it was three horizontal spinning slashes, Fengari blocked them, Strife Landed and then jumped forward, he spun like Sonic did for a homing attack, but had his sword in front of him, so it made four vertical slashes, Fengari managed to block them, but barely, Strife fell face first to the asphalt, but instead he shot his left hand down and rolled on his left shoulder, he swung his sword in his right at Fengari's feet, Fengari jumped and slashed downwards, but Strife hit the point of his sword into the road and pushed himself straight up vertical and over the slash and flipped himself right side up, Fengari looked up too late to see Strife hold his sword above his head with both hands, he swung straight downwards- "No!" Fengari was only able to shout that word out before being sent straight down and into the ground by Strife's swing, Strife flipped the sword backwards and fell down towards Fengari

*SHUNK*

The sound of the Crystal cutlass diving into asphalt echoed into Fengari's ears as he looked up and Saw Strife on his feet, with the sword imbedded into the road to the right of Fengari's head. "I…Can't kill you" Strife said with a sad laugh added on at the end. It was cut off though as Fengari savagely kicked Strife off him and onto his back, Fengari growled like a true animal as he stood up, he kicked the cutlass, it spun on the ground towards Strife and landed next to his right hand.

"Then you're inability to kill me will be you're downfall: af̱tí̱ eínai i̱ krísi̱ mou, af̱tí̱ eínai i̱ moíra sas" (This is my judgment, this is your fate) Fengari's left hand went up and unfastened the eye patch, Strife's eyes went wide when he realized what he was doing, Fengari put the Eye patch into his pocket and drew both of his knives out and held them in the air

"**μοιραίο"**

And that's when the sky started to get dark…

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV Sonic third person

"Sonic!" Silver Yelled as he came running towards him, he had joined in the main fray of the armies a while ago, but now Silver looked like he was in a panic as he ran up to the blue hedgehog. "the sky is getting dark!"

"What!?" Sonic looked up to see a black line go into the sky, and the midafternoon sky turned into a midnight one, the black line stopped and became a circle and closed down, like a canopy Sonic turned around to look at the others "GUYS! RUN!" Sonic rubbed his ring, **"Speed Break!" **he raced forward, he grabbed blaze and held her against him as he ran, the others who could move fast picked up others and followed the speeding blue blur until they came to a stop about two and a half miles away from where the black line went into the air, Strife's words echoed in his head

"_the range of Fengari's trump move his two miles in a sphere, so above and below as well as right and left, so go two and a half miles from the direction the black line went into the air, but if the canopy gets close still run, it may have gotten farther because he's stronger."_

Sonic looked as the canopy came down straight towards them, _well looks like it did get bigger…" _guys back up a bit more!" They all got out of the Line, but Shadow gasped

"Maria!" in the rush Shadow had forgotten his beloved, she was still up in the thick of the fighting and was severely outnumbered, Shadow pulled out his green emerald and ran forward. "**CHAOS CONTROL!" **he teleported under the barrier as it went through the bridge road, Sonic ran up to the barrier and kicked it, but it was like kicking obsidian, it would not break, it was a solid black opaque wall.

"dangit Shadow…" sonic stopped himself from cursing, he walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down as the canopy rushed to close underneath…" you better make it out here so I can kick your butt for this…." Sonic stated as he held Shadow's green emerald in his hand…

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- in **μοιραίο **Maria-Shadow 3rd person

"this is getting bad…" Maria said as she swung her light sword through another shade, but two more filled it's spot, sonic had told them to run but she couldn't because she was busy fighting some weird new type of multiplying dijin, she had thought sense she controlled light she could beat the shadow beasts, but when she slashed them they just split in half, she had to or she would be hurt but it was just increasing the numbers, just when she was panting and was sure she was dying Shadow appeared, "Shadow!" her hope filled voice made Shadow turn to look at her, and his face turned into one of rage at seeing her hurt, he started glowing red and black,

"get down underneath me when I jump and shield your front" Shadow commanded, he jumped in the air and Maria slid to directly underneath him and made a light shield around her, Shadow's whole body glowed red, like he was an entirely red hedgehog.

"**CHAOS BLAST!" **a large explosion of red energy flew out around shadow and around Maria, the Dijin were obliterated, Maria closed her eyes and sensed out with her powers at the red energy, she gasped as she figured out that it was Shadow's rage and hatred, his negative energy made this happen… the blast ended and the road/bridge itself was obliterated … some of the wiring kept it together but there was no road…

"ahh!" she undid the shield and grabbed onto the small road slab that she protected as she fell downwards to a black sea…

"Maria!" another small explosion and Shadow rocketed down towards her. He picked her up into his arms and set his feet on the slab as they hit the black sea, it actually was more like a black wall, it was slick and they skidded downwards at high speed, "faster!" Shadow muttered as he crouched down as he looked forward, Maria looked were Shadow was looking at and saw the black wall slowly closing on itself, some light still came in, Shadow Jumped forward and activated his rocket skates and picked up the speed, Maria put her arms around shadow's neck and put her head into her chest, the speed made her feel like she was being stretched…

"dangit!" Shadow yelled as the hole was closing... it was around the size of a car but was closing fast; even at his supersonic speed he wouldn't make the distance. He wouldn't be able to save Maria even, the one girl Strife brought back, to give him a second chance, was he really going to fail again?

Then he started to glow blue….

"_Just what I need!" _Shadow thought as the blue glow increased.

"…_now it's positive energy, I'm so glad he has this too…" _Maria thought as she curled herself into Shadow more.

"I trust you. Shadow the hedgehog" Maria said as she opened her eyes and looked at the black and red hedgehog.

"Thank you Maria" Shadow said with a smile, "now watch this! **CHAOS CONTROL!**" they disappeared in a flash of blue light,

As the hole was about to shut a light flittered through right before it was going to close….

"Yes! I did it!" Shadow said with a laugh as he set Maria down on top of the bridge support, Shadow sighed, and then he noticed that this was where he had fought those policemen when he was first awakened by Eggman…. And he had promised Maria revenge…. But that wasn't what he wanted now… no. he wants to make a change… for Maria, and for him.

"Maria" he stated, the blonde hedgehog turned to him and gave him a questioning look. Shadow took a deep breath. "Maria, I promise you… that I will protect you and this planet that you love so much."

That was all she needed to hear from the black and red hedgehog, she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Shadow, I know you will fulfill that promise" she let the shadow hug her, and she hugged back. "Thank you"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- in **μοιραίο **Strife- Fengari 3rd person.

"**μοιραίο" **

After the barrier went entirely down, Strife had gotten up and was leaning on his sword, Strife looked at Fengari, he had sheathed his knives, and his eye patch was in his pocket, the scar on his face still looked painful.

"_I did that… not directly… but they hurt him because of me" _Strife thought grimly as he looked at Fengari, his right eye was silvery, like he was blind, but he was not, as Strife and Flame had found out many times, and he didn't have a blind spot like most people, his powers acts like his eyes on his left side, so he has barely any blind spots. And his wolf senses put him in a whole better class, physically, with Strife the hedgehog,

But Strife had something Fengari didn't.

Pure, refined power.

Don't get me wrong, Fengari is strong but they're powers are both melded differently. Strife's powers are more like a samurai sword, it is extremely sharp and cutting, while Fengari is more like a claymore, blunt but can cover a large area,

"**well…. I guess we're going to have to fight."** Fengari said with a sad laugh. **"it'll be a pity to kill my friend won't it?"** Fengari said asking no one.

_Oh crap he's already losing it… _Strife looked up to where the sun was, now it was the crescent moon… Strife's eyes went wide and he nearly started shaking, but he calmed himself before his fear could show _it's a crescent moon! It's when he is his strongest! No wonder he picked this day to fight me! I'm doomed! _Panic nearly settled and took place in Strife's heart.

But something else was already there chased away his fear, a cold darkness washed over him.

"_calm down Strife. You and me will work together until we can figure out a way to defeat him" _ Dark told strife from inside him, Strife nodded and got ready for the fight, his crystal cutlass in the position for him to jump into a fight at a moment's notice, Fengari pulled out his dual knives and a white aura enveloped him, his left eye opened, and his eye was normal except for a large black line going through the white of his eye, lis left eye was so affected by the blade that his iris was like the crescent moon. Fengari flipped the knives and the hole in the knives filled up with white energy and the blade's expanded to short swords, the white aura around Fengari expanded to the rest of his swords, and rose like smoke off a fire, he crossed the swords to his shoulders, and Strife got ready.

"**Begin"** Fengari stated and he jumped forward so fast the ground underneath his foot cracked and exploded behind him , Strife ran forward, and Fengari slashed at him, but Strife saw it coming and teleported using **Shadow Jump **and landed on his back, driving him into the ground, Strife rode Fengari like a skateboard for a little bit until Fengari jumped backwards, driving his swords into the ground and throwing Strife off his back, Strife landed on his feet and ran at him again, swinging with both hands in long, wide sweeps, Fengari easily blocked them and jumped and slammed Strife with both his swords downwards, Strife went down _through _the bridge and landed on the one underneath him with an audible _oof! _As the wind was knocked out of his chest from the impact, Fengari jumped down through the hole he had made and swung at the prone figure of Strife, but he rolled out of the way and slashed at Fengari, cutting the wolf's shoulder a little, Fengari growled and swung at Strife, the blow sent him Flying and into a wall, that he went through and landed on another lower bridge.

"**What? That's it?" **Fengari growled as he looked down at Strife with disgust and utter contempt. **"I thought you were stronger than this! What! Did all those other fights weaken you!? Well! Did they!?" **Fengari walked up and Kicked Strife savagely in the side, he did this a few times but stopped once Strife started laughing.

The laugh was slightly higher pitched and sort of crazy sounding... and dangerous… Strife stood up and whipped blood off of his mouth.

"_**looks like I get a turn finally…" **_Strife said with the edge of the laugh still going, when he looked at Fengari, his sclera was read and his eyes were yellow _**"PrEPare tO DiE FeNGarI!" **_ the voice broke up and jumbled as a dark aura surrounded Strife, crystals started sprouting everywhere, Fengari got ready and Strife Charged at him, the dark energy blaring through his crystal cutlass, Fengari swung with his dual blades, the resulting explosion caused by the clash of the two extremely raw energies was huge, but neither moved,

they then started attacking each other.

They didn't care if they got cut or hurt, or if they were pushing their bodies to the limit and near breaking, or that the bridge around them was crumbling from the sheer energy from the two extreme clashing forces, their usually calm, collected minds had crumbled to one thing. _Kill the person you are fighting. _That was the one and only goal, and they would fight to the death to, accomplish that goal, they listened to no reason or logic, they just slashed and sent magic at each other, no care for their own life or the havoc and damage they were causing to the area around them, they just wanted to kill, kill, kill, and destroy everything that gets in their way.

But, eventually logic and reason returned to one of the fighters, Strife the Dark, to be precise. Strife had come up with a plan.

"_Give.. me… my.. body back!" _Strife yelled at Dark, Strife's body jumped away from Fengari and onto a higher ledge,

"_**What a pain, I was actually killing him too… but oh well…." **_Strife got back into control of his body and he first looked down at the enraged, super strong Fengari.

Then he ran.

Fengari chased him.

Strife jumped up onto the edge of a bridge and hauled himself over, he then ran and repeated it to get up to the highest bridge… he turned around, dismissed his sword and waited for Fengari to appear.

_If his power comes from lunar light… _Strife reasoned. _If I could… yes this might actually work! _Strife came to a decision. He waited for Fengari to come, eventually the bridge beneath him cracked and Fengari bust forth, Strife dodged it and continued running from Fengari until he was right in the center of the dome, right under the crescent moon. Fengari ran and him and swung, but Strife jumped up and above him, Strife held his hand out _above _him and called out his magic,

"**DARK MAGIC!" **crystal spread and spread from his hand, making something Fengari and Himself both for familiar. A dome, this dome of black crystal this time it covered around Fengari and Strife, but not very tall, it blocked out all of the moonlight from the crescent moon overhead, Fengari noticed that his mask had disappeared as well as his power boost and the extension of his knives.

But he realized too late, Strife was upon him in an instant, he had Fengari pinned against the wall, his left arm pinning Fengari by the neck and lunging with his cutlass at Fengari's face, but he stopped the blade inches from Fengari's face. His one silvery eye focused on Strife's face, Strife's eyes widened when he saw the look on his face, Fengari and Strife had gained the ability to see in complete darkness a long time ago, and so seeing during night and day was the same thing. The look on Fengari's face was…

Disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Fengari asked, he looked at him with a look of sad disappointment to his old friend. "Why didn't you kill me? You never hesitated before, why do you hesitate now?" Strife sighed as he looked at his old friend.

"You're my… friend, comrade, accomplice, consort… and like a brother and father to me…. I can't kill you!" he said with desperation as he looked at Fengari. His face still held disappointment.

"If you can't kill me, I will kill you instead." Fengari pushed back against Strife and began angrily swinging away at Strife, the full brunt of Fengari's rage and anger and disappointment was all aimed at Strife.

"Cut me down! Kill me! Cut my head off like you always would! Run me through! Destroy me! Obliterate me! Kill me or I will kill you!" Fengari yelled at Strife as he swung, Strife dodged some of the swings but was not perfect; he was cut on his shoulder and arms,

"No!" Strife yelled back as he slammed Fengari with his arm and slammed him to the ground, he knelt on Fengari's arms and held his sword out above Fengari's head ready to disconnect it from his neck, but Strife stopped once again.

"No! Kill me! You beat me! So kill me!" Fengari yelled. "My one true goal I have is for me to kill you or die trying. So kill me so I can be satisfied! Kill me so I can accomplish my goal!" Fengari broke his hand from strife's kneel; he grabbed Strife's right hand and pulled the blade to Fengari's neck to kill him. "Kill me! I have nothing to live for! So kill me!"

"That's a lie!" Strife screamed. "You have to live! Don't you know what will happen if you die! What will happen to FLAME if you die! She's lost me! I'm not going to let her lose you too!"

"Then I have nothing to live for." Fengari stated his face an empty mask void of nothing.

"Then live for her. Just. Live" Strife replied, he dismissed his sword and gathered darkness energy in his right hand. Fengari had a small hopeful look in his face, wishing for death, he aimed straight up.

"**Dark chaos lance" **the bolt of dark energy ripped through both domes and into the sky, everyone could see the black monolith heading into the sky.

*CRACK*

The dome's cracked and split, and fragments fell around them, Strife stood up and looked at Fengari, his hollow face. "Fengari, live. Just live" Strife looked up at the raining pieces of magic. "I don't care what for, or how, just… live." Strife looked back down and grabbed Fengari's hand and pulled him up (without Fengari's consent) Strife held onto his best friend's right hand and stared him straight in the eye. "Because when I die, I need you. No you HAVE to be there for her." Strife let go of his hand and looked at Fengari with steeled eyes. He bent down and picked up his eye patch and handed him it "Sayonara, Fengari of the Moon"

Fengari put it on and tied it, he looked at Strife with like eyes "Sayonara, Strife the Dark" Fengari disappeared, and a sky blue chaos emerald landed next to his feet. When strife picked it up, a voice echoed through his head.

"_Fine, Strife, I'll live, for Flame's sake" _Fengari's voice echoed through the chaos emerald.

"Thank you… Fengari" Strife said with a smile as he looked up to the sky where Fengari had disappeared too.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- 7 commander's HQ. Fengari 3rd person.

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fengari yelled on the top of his lungs as he punched a large rock, it shattered into pieces and crumbled. "GRAHHHHHH!" Fengari roared as he smashed another one with his left rather than his previous right, he ran to another one, kicked it and sent it flying, then drew his Knifes and aimed at the flying rock. **"LUNAR SHOT!" **he fired and fired and fired and fired and fired at the rock until there was nothing left of the rock but a crater the size of the large boulder easily the size of a bus. Fengari cursed as he swung his knives at two rocks, shooting out two **lunar wave**s at them and slicing in half "Why couldn't I kill him! Why? Why! WHY!"

"It's fine." Flame's voice made the sky blue wolf freeze; he fell on his knees in front of Flame and bent his head.

"I'm sorry Flame... I couldn't kill him… I'm so-" Fengari was stopped by Flame setting a hand on his head, she went on one knee to get eye level, her amber eyes met Fengari's grey ones.

"It's fine I tell you, Strife Betrayed both of us, and you couldn't beat him, we haven't fought each other in a LONG time, so I couldn't expect you to beat him in a fair Dark Dimension fight like you wanted, so.." Fengari looked up into Flame's eyes with a sense of hope in them. "Help me beat him, I'm going all out this time, so tell me how much he's improved and what his new moves are" She commanded, Fengari nodded.

_I will live, just live; I will be there for Flame when she beats you. Strife the Dark, prepare yourself, a storm is coming._

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- Strife the dark 3rd person

"_Kill me! I have nothing to live for! So kill me!" _Fengari's words echoed through Strife's head as he walked in the forest away from Sonic's house, after they had teleported back he had said he was going on a walk to the edge of the island. He teleported closer, of course. Strife walked along the edge. Not next to it, but like a respectable distance so he won't fall down off it if he fell. Meeting Fengari and fighting him had brought back many memories of Team Moon, the Team They were in… the memories swam in his head while Fengari's words of desperation echoed throughout his head,

"_Kill me! I have nothing to live for! So kill me!" _Strife tripped as the most powerful memory washed over him, the desperate face of Flame looking at him as she hung onto the crumbling road above the lava ocean. Strife fell onto his hands and knees and a single tear fell from his check, the sorrow threatening to overwhelm him, but a rumble stopped him in his tracks. Strife stood up as he saw the black clouds rumbling on the horizon,

_There is a storm coming. _Strife thought. And Fengari's words, more specifically a part of them, echoed in his head. Strife stood there, shocked, as he said the words the world seemed to crumble and fade into nothing as he said the words.

"What… am I living for?"

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

**A storm is coming, as Flame prepares to fight, Strife questions what he is fighting and living for. One of the most emotional fights of the seven commander arc is coming up, in "Alone in the Storm" and I will not update until 58 reviews!**

**Excerpt from Fengari's notebook.**

**Rule # 50**

"**If you have no reason to fight, you cannot fight, if you have no reason to live, you might as well not be living at all"**

**Note: the translation of the Greek word "μοιραίο"(merayou) is the English words "Fate, Death, Destiny" **


End file.
